His Shackles
by Ryan Mashall
Summary: Class E is Nagisa's warm second home, but his real home holds nothing but physical and mental pain and suffering. Karma is the first to realize this and wants to rescue Nagisa, but at the same time, can no longer supress his romantic feelings for Nagisa anymore.
1. Pilot

The sound of a whip cracking, and swinging chains echo throughout the poorly lit, dark room. The only sources of radiance is the small window on one side of the wall, and the two candles faintly emanating light. One located by the locked door, the other in the furthest corner of the room.

As Nagisa hears the clicks of the door unlocking, he mentally prepares himself and does the normal protocol: smile and lift his head to greet his mother, while his wrists and ankles are firmly locked to the shackles connecting to the floor and ceiling; which propels him upwards.

"You know the drill, Nagisa. Bad children must be punished. This is so you learn to be someone mommy can be proud of. So, I'm gonna try to not stain your beautiful blue hair this time, but from here on out I'm going to make this more painful, so smile for mommy," Nagisa's mother says with pitch black pupils and a crazed smile.

"P-Please mom! I said I was-"

Before Nagisa could finish his sentence, he realizes someone saying something... Calling him? Somewhere far from his grasp, in the distance…? As Nagisa began to open his eyes, he realized he'd fallen asleep during one of Koro-sensei's lectures.

And the one to wake him up from his nightmare? None other than Koro-sensei himself.

"Nagisa-kun! Next time, please do your best to get a good night's sleep, so you don't sleep during class! Your sleep and education are both very important," says Koro-sensei.

As soon as their sensei appeared back in front of the chalkboard, most of the class began to laugh at the comment made by their sensei; while Nagisa awkwardly blushed, sinking further into his desk. He tried to mask his embarrassment from the class by folding his arms to shield his face until he calmed down.

 _How embarrassing, but luckily... It was just a dream.. Of a memory, I guess._ Nagisa thought, in slight relief as he began to sit back up, using his palm to remove the light sweat from his brow.

"Alright class E, we will be working on science projects that should take around a week long in groups of two. The theme is... Explosions! Nurufufufu! So you have the option to choose between making a visual **mini** form of an explosion of any kind, or write up a report on explosions of any kind and how they work. The choice is yours, but you MUST work in these partners," their teacher states before pulling out a list.

As Koro-sensei read out the pairing list, Nagisa felt a combination of nervousness, and relief when he heard his friend Karma's name paired with his. He loved spending time with Karma in general, even more than his other friends, though he wasn't exactly sure why.

As he turned around, Nagisa's azure eyes met the taller redhead's, amber like eyes. Karma immediately flashed his devilish grin, wide enough that most of his teeth were visible, while signaling a "V", for victory sign. This left Nagisa's heart beating even faster and his cheeks feeling warm.

 _Maybe I'm getting sick? I hope I don't give anyone a cold or anything like that, 'cause this seems to be happening more often now..._

After Koro-sensei finished his lecture, he left the class at his top speed to a baseball game in America. The class, no longer surprised by their sensei's speed, continued to pack up their stuff, and leave the classroom in their project pairs, discussing what they'd do.

While Nagisa was packing, Karma silently approached his desk.

"Yo, Nagisa, nice job sleeping in class earlier, pretty gutsy! So do you wanna come by my house to work on the project? Nobody's home anyways," says the taller teen.

Surprised and somewhat embarrassed by Karma's sudden proposition, the smaller teen nervously responds, "U-uh, sure! I just can't stay too late or my mom'll get mad though..." _Wait, I might be sick, maybe I shouldn't, I'd just get in his wa-_

"Alright! Get prepared, because I already have a bunch of explosion related plans on reserve. We'll easily ace this project, just leave it to me," Karma says, gesturing towards his purple notebook with a skull in the center of it, and words below it reading: 'Be Prepared'.

Nagisa chuckled off Karma's comment, a sound that Karma couldn't deny he loved hearing, before the two began walking their way out of the classroom together.


	2. Umbrella

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who've already liked and followed this story so far, that makes me sOoOo happy! Please continue supporting no matter where this ends up going. Please feel free to PM me suggestions or comments on the story or if you have any ideas! Thanks**

 **-Ryan sensei**

Standing at the entrance of the building, the sound of rain outside became clearly audible and visible.

"Damn, I forgot it was gonna rain today, and I left my umbrella at home too. Aw, what a pain..." Karma complained.

"N-Ne Karma, if you want, we could share my umbrella. It's better than both of us getting wet, right?" Nagisa cheerfully offers with a smile.

Karma, in an attempt to hide his now blushing face, turned his head away from Nagisa and looked at the floor. Unsure of the cause for his sudden embarrassment, Karma replied in a hushed tone, "s-sure, thanks."

While walking down the road towards Karma's house, Karma began thinking to himself.

 _My back is starting to hurt from slouching while walking so much... First of all, why is the shorter person holding the umbrella for the taller person? It's cute, but I should've offered to hold the umbrella... Wait- CUTE? Well he is, but..._

Karma's eyes slightly widened before wandering towards the back of blue haired boy's neck, and before he knew it, he began inching closer towards it, as if mesmerized. Suddenly, Nagisa stopped in his tracks and turned his his head towards Karma, preparing to speak.

As a result of the sudden stop, their faces ended up only centimeters apart, and they both instinctively took a step back as their faces both turned a dark shade of red.

"Uh.. Ah s-sorry Karma! I didn't me-" Nagisa nervously started.

"No! No! I didn't mean to-" Karma immediately started.

The two stopped mid-sentence and stared at each other for a few seconds, attempting to let the other finish their sentences. After a few minutes of silence they began to laugh at how ridiculous they seemed right now.

Calming himself down, Karma began, "...So what did you want to say Nagisa? I'm listening." Without looking directly at Karma, Nagisa lowered the umbrella.

"Well... I was just wondering if you're ok with me holding the umbrella, I mean it's probably uncomfortable walking..."

 _So he did notice..._ Karma found himself thinking with a slight chuckle.

"A-And I was wondering if you're actually okay with _me_ as your partner, because I mean, I'm not too smart compared to you, so if you think I'm going to drag you down.. P-please say it!" The young teen desperately shouts, a few tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

For the first time in a few years, Karma was pretty flustered, and didn't know how to react. The redhead's body moved on its own, taking a few steps forward, and then he embraced the smaller boy.

"Nagisa, you're not acting like yourself. Why would I ever be upset about having someone as cute as _you_ as my partner?! If anything, I'm glad! It doesn't matter how smart you are or anything, you're not dragging me down!" Karma lightly shouts, immediately regretting that he added the word 'cute', to describe his friend, despite its truthfulness.

"You're not lying right? You don't have to spare my feelings you know!" The small boy clamored as his tears began to fall.

 _Phew, he didn't notice. But seriously though, why is he so worried all of a sudden? We've worked on projects together before..._ "I'm not lying, I'm dead serious Nagisa. Come on, let's keep walking. My house is nearby, plus you're getting wet..." Karma said as he let his instincts take over, and cupped his hands around the small boy's cheeks. He then used his thumbs to wipe the tears from the cerulean eyes.

With the tears still on his thumbs, the raven eyed teen, though not entirely sure why, pressed them to his lips and licked the tears off his thumbs as Nagisa stares, wide-eyed.

"Mm, salty. Ya know, these salty tears just don't suit someone as sweet as you, so please don't cry anymore Nagisa... Oh yeah, about the umbrella. It's fine, I really wouldn't have minded switching, and since we're so close to my house, we can just run over. Forget about the umbrella for now, I'll hold it for you next time, so let's go."

As Karma began running to his house, Nagisa stared at Karma's back, and at his bright red hair swaying as he ran. He began to blush, replaying the scene that just happened. Confused and flustered, the blue haired boy crouched, and placed his hands over his cheeks; they were still warm from where Karma touched him.

 _W-wha- what the heck was all that?! And he said 'next time' too... Either I'm really sick, or I just might have feelings for-_ Nagisa thought, embarrassed out of his mind.

"Oi! Nagisa! If you don't hurry up, I'm gonna leave you behind!" Karma shouted from further ahead.

"Ah! Uh, yeah! Coming!" Nagisa replied, picking himself up, and easily catching up with Karma.


	3. Realization

**A/N: Hey guys~ Thanks again for the support. I'm pretty sure that I've grown into the habit of posting at night, cause I love reading in the dark.. Anyways~ Thanks for all the reviews, PMs, encouragement and whatnot & don't judge me too hard, I get embarrassed too! Just an fyi, things will get darker soon (not yet), so if you think this is just fluff, you wrong. You've been warned, but now back 2 the story. Enjoy!**

 **-Ryan Sensei**

At the gate of the large white mansion, the name AKABANE is printed in gold letters on a black plaque. Karma pushed the unlocked gate effortlessly, and pulled out a silver key from his pocket, while Nagisa followed closely behind him.

After unlocking the black door, Karma took a step into the house and holds the door for Nagisa. _Of course no one's home…_ Karma silently thinks to himself.

"It's not much, but whatever. Right now it's just me, you, and Cursed... My dog."

While listening, Nagisa removed his shoes as Karma continued to speak, and closed the door behind them.

"Hehe. I like your dog's name, what type is he?"

"Thanks, I named him. He's a german shepherd with a great nose." Karma says with pink dusted cheeks, switching on the lights. Nagisa was then able to see the house's extravagance.

White flooring with a well arranged assortment of different colored walls, and framed pictures; truly a dream house.

"For 'not much' this sure is amazing!" Nagisa states, looking around, impressed.

"I guess… I'm not sure if it's all that great, I mean nobody in this house _actually_ cared enough to design it themselves. My parents hired some foreigner... Anyways, let's go up to my room since there's towels there to dry ourselves off. We can work a bit on the project up there," the redhead suggests.

The two quickly climbed the stairs, and entered Karma's room. The room had a different vibe from the other rooms, but it suited Karma.

Karma's room consisted of a desk, a filled bookcase, a small table and closet, a gaming area, a bed and an attached bathroom. Compared to the rest of the house, this room seemed out of place, it seemed... Normal. Well, Karma normal.

"Nagisa you can sit at the table, next to all the spices I've collected, and look at the project ideas I have in my notebook, while I go get us some towels." The taller teens says, walking off to his bathroom.

 _Compared to the rest of the house, Karma's room is surprisingly normal... ish. The house is so immaculate that it's perfect, almost abnormally so... But why does it feel like something's out of place, or missing I guess? I don't know, it seems kinda- cold..._ Nagisa thought to himself.

Shaking the thoughts away, the teal haired teen briefly looked through Karma's idea journal; the thoughts put into them were obvious, and elaborately planned out. They were at college- no, maybe higher level ideas.

 _As expected of Karma, this is amazing. I need to make sure not to be a burden, so I guess I'll just have to help him in any way I can..._

As Karma re-entered the room, he came back with two white towels. One hung behind his neck, resting on his shoulders, and the other in hand. As he sat down next to Nagisa, his eyes glanced at the back of the small boy's neck again.

Water droplets slowly converged together ontop of blue strands of hair, and formed larger droplets of water; each weighing down on the strands. Their weight, causing them to roll down the back of the small boy's pure white neck.

Watching the water slowly roll down the porcelain skin, aroused Karma, and out of embarrassment, he plopped the towel over Nagisa's head, covering his vision.

Instinctively, Nagisa panicked, as he frantically removed the object placed on his head.

"Ah! Huh? A.. towel?... Oh, Karma, it was just you."

"Yup, the one and only. So what'd you think of the ideas?" Karma grinned with his arms folded and chest pumped out. Clearly fond of his work.

Nagisa took out his hair elastics and used the towel to pat dry his hair down, and then draped the towel over his neck.

Each motion he made went in slow motion for Karma. His long hair beautifully framed his face, his long lashes slowly blinked as if awakening from a long slumber. As soon as Karma glanced down, he noticed the teal head's shirt became see-through thanks to the water. His face turned bright red as he tried to focus his gaze somewhere else, _anywhere_ else. Plump rose lips began moving, and uttered words of praise to the taller teen. As much as he loved the praise, he could only think about how the lips probably tasted.

"It's really amazing! As expected of Karma, I'll make sure to do what I can to help. So I'll get the supplies, and anything else you might need…" Nagisa paused for a minute, His curiosity resurfacing, and this time, not bothering to suppress his thoughts.

"...Karma?"

"... Sorry, Hm?" Karma said, still in somewhat of a trance.

"I-is it just me or does your house seem a little.. I don't know empty... Or lonely, I guess? I know it sounds weird, but I just can't shake the vibes I'm getting..."

Karma paused for a moment looking down, making Nagisa immediately regret asking.

 _Look at me, causing trouble again, gosh can I get any weirder! Oka-san was right, I'm such a burden. I definitely I wasn't supposed to talk about that._ _I should change the subject..._ Nagisa thought.

After a few seconds, Karma, with his head still down, began speaking.

"The fact that my folks aren't home could be part of the reason, I… I don't really like to talk about my parents too much, but I don't know, I guess I wouldn't _mind_ talking to you about it..."

"I'm sorry Karma! You don't have to force yourself! I was being insensitive, I'll jus-"

"No. I want to... I mean, since it's you..."

Nagisa suddenly stopped all unnecessary thoughts and gave Karma his 100% undivided attention.

Before speaking, the redhead breathed in, and looked off towards the distance, unable to maintain eye contact, and repositioned himself closer to Nagisa, unconsciously grabbing his hand for support.

Nagisa's blush rivaled Karma's hair, so he was greatful Karma wasn't paying him any attention.

 _Yeah, yeah, I can't deny it... I'm not sick._ Nagisa thought with a chuckle, entwining their fingers together.

"My folks are financial day traders or something, I don't pay too close attention… But ever since I could remember, my family has always been 'too busy traveling'. My own parents, they don't really care about spending quality family time together, heck they barely even come to this house any more! To the point where it's practically just me living alone in this freaking house most of the time!"

Karma didn't realize how tightly he'd been squeezing Nagisa's hand until he heard a slight hum in pain. He didn't even realize he was holding the smaller teen's hand in the first place, and god did he love the feeling. He glanced at Nagisa, before lightening his grip, but not letting go of the frail hand and reverted back to his normal tone.

"... Sorry 'bout that… I got carried away... I don't know, it's just part of the reason why I don't say anything about these things, I get all emotional and crap. So, sorry again... Back to what I was saying, I actually had a few nannies living with me back as a kid. And me being my ador~able self, liked messing with them. Heh, you know, just pulling pranks here and there. Ah just thinking about their reactions kinda cracks me up... They'd always get pissed, and then they'd try to scold me- Maybe that's what I was after, maybe I wanted them to scold me, and give me a hug after to say 'it'll be alright', since my own parents were barely around to do it, who knows...

Well, that was _until_ I realized just _how_ desperate they were for a different client. They'd practically beg to be fired and leap for the chance of getting a better job offer. They didn't want to continuously keep watching after a- what did they say again... Oh yeah! 'a troublesome devil for a kid' like myself... It's pretty acurate now, hehe.

Looking back, I really do think that was part of the reason why I did all those pranks, was because I wanted someone's attention, since my shitty parents never gave theirs… Heh, but no matter how many nannies left, my parents would continuously hire new ones nannies. The cycle continued until I was old enough to take care of myself. So, one day, I got so fed up with the never ending cycle of betrayal that I told all the nannies that they could leave. I downright _forced_ them to, because I didn't need them anymore. I even had to tell my parents too, so they wouldn't hire another greedy traitor, that was NOT a fun chat there... But I prefer it this way; I can do what I want, there's no rules, _and_ I get to cook my own food! Which let me tell you, is _way_ better than anything the nannies could've made me… So that's probably why it feels so empty. I mean knowing you, what you probably picked up on was the cold and lonely vibe of the house.

You see, a somewhat normal family decorates their house to their liking, right? Not my folks, they just left everything in the house, except for my room, to a complete stranger. All the decorations and furniture were put together by some famous house decorator. They payed good money, yet there's not any life or love in this house. It looks pretty at first, but that's all it is. Pretty. It's just me... oh, and the dog.

I'm used to it though. I get a weekly allowance, and freedom. I've learned the hard way to keep my distance from some people in general, especially if they're just gonna abandon and leave you again later... So that kind of turned into a un-cool backstory, but it's nothing really, you don't have to worry about it..."

 _How am I supposed to reply to that?! I was so blinded by the way he appears that I didn't even bother think to how he was_ _ **actually**_ _feeling... And here I am making a big deal over petty things like being partner and umbrellas. I really am the worst... I've been so insensitive, when all this time… While he's been acting apathetic towards most things, putting up a bold front... He's just secretly closed off his heart from others, in fear of being alone again?! What the hell?! How has he been living all this time?! I've been around him so long and I've never noticed. If only there was something I could do for him... I mean, I can't change his past, but maybe.. Maybe I could say something now, In the present. Anything..._ Nagisa desperately thought.

Nagisa slowly raised to his knees, and hugged Karma from where he was sitting. Nagisa's head lied on top of the taller teen's for a few moments, and it stayed like that. Until Karma burrowed his head into the young boy's neck. Inhaling the intoxicatingly sweet scent of the teen, burrowing closer, holding back tighter, wanting more.

"It's not nothing, Karma!"

Nagisa's shout made Karma finally look directly back at at him. The two were now pulled slightly apart, but now face to face, confronting each other.

"I can't change the past, but I **can** promise that I won't ever leave you alone, and I will definitely **never** betray you." Nagisa began to blush harder and harder with each word, but maintained a firm gaze into the red head's eyes. "I'm not the kind to make promises and break them, so unless you really want me to leave you alone, I can, but I care too much about you so I reeeeeeally would hate that.." Nagisa said, with a cherubic smile.

Just then, for the first time in years, Karma Akabane began to cry. Clear beads of water continued to flow from the amber eyes.

"Ara? What the hell? Eh? I don't usually cry, so why the hell am I now?" Karma says as he wiped away the tears.

The roles were switched this time. Nagisa wasn't sure why, but he suddenly cupped Karma's face, to both boys' surprise, and wiped his few remaining tears with his thumbs, and licked them in a slow and unintentionally seductive motion.

"You're right, they are salty!" Nagisa said chuckling. He loved the way Karma felt under his touch, and wanted to do whatever it'd take to not have to see those tears again.

Karma's face was tinged a slight rouge color, and he stared wide eyed at Nagisa with embarrassment, and felt as if some of his burden was being lifted off his shoulders, thanks to the small boy.

It was then, that Karma realized his romantic feelings that he had for so damn long. The feelings he'd carried towards Nagisa. This time without a doubt, he had to make it clear before someone else would take him. He wouldn't run away this time.

 _Damn. I'm hopeless when it comes to Nagisa, I guess._


	4. Confession

**A/n: Yo! It's made me so happy seeing all the followers following my story, I just wanted to say thanks. This is probs my first time I've uploaded in the morning even tho I'm practically nocturnal... Whatevs, just a lil heads up, things get a lil steamy in this chapter if u know wat I mean, I got so embarrassed writing this... Yeesh, my brain. I wasn't sure how to work everything out so it may sound cheesy here and there, but eh, watevs,(shrugs shoulders) i do wat i want. Thanks again**

 **-Ryan sensei**

Karma places himself inches away from Nagisa and begins to speak, "I've been thinking about this for a while now Nagisa, but... I really treasure the time we spend together..."

"Yeah, me too."

"When I'm with you, I don't want to give you over to some other person... I want you all to myself, all of you…"

"Karma?" The shorter boy questions, though he loved what he was hearing, he couldn't jump to conclusions, so that left him wondering where Karma was going with this conversation.

"I also don't want to leave your side, and.. And... I wanna go out with you!"

"Like outside? Cause it's probably still raining…"

"I know you're kinda dense sometimes, so I have to make it clear in what I'm saying. What I mean is that I wanna date you. I wanna know everything about you. What makes you happy or sad; your favorite things to eat... W-What I'm trying to say is that, I love you Nagisa. Nagisa Shiota, I fucking love you!" Karma shouts nervously. "Now that I think harder about it, I've loved you for a long time actually, years even… I think back then I just wasn't sure just _what_ I was feeling, so I kept my distance, but now I realize just how wrong I've went about this…"

Nagisa's face blushed bright red; he was unsure whether or not he heard the red haired boy right, what he should now do, or if Karma was pulling a prank right now. He kinda knew how felt about Karma, and did not want to ruin his friendship by blurting out his genuine feelings, especially if Karma was just joking.

"Karma are you pulling another one of your pranks? C-cause that's not something you joke about."

"I'm dead serious."

"B-but Karma, you do realize I'm not a girl, but a boy right? No matter how much people don't want me to be, I am a boy. Or have you even thought about what others might think?"

Aware there was probably a deeper meaning to his words, Karma responded in all honesty, "of course I know you're a boy baka, it doesn't matter cause I still love you. I've been in love with you for years, so I don't give a damn at this point what other people will think about us. The only opinion I care about is yours... All I know for sure is that I want you to be mine, and mine alone Nagisa. Geez, you're the only one possible to make me say stuff _this_ outta character!" The boy says quite flustered, while inching even closer to Nagisa.

 _Is he serious? Could we actually have mutual fee- don't get your hopes up. Any minute he'll pull out that grin and say 'just kidding'! Though it'd really hurt if he did..._

Karma caught Nagisa off guard and swiftly leaped on top of the teal head. With one hand, he pinned both of Nagisa's wrists together against the nearby bed and with the other hand, Karma supported the back of Nagisa's head, while softly saying, "t-this might help you get a better idea of your feelings. If you like what I'm about to do and you wanna keep going, just admit how you're feeling to me. If you don't like what I'm gonna do, I'll... I'll back off. And we can keep working on our project, back to the way things were."

Unsure of just what Karma was gonna do, Nagisa closed his eyes. He was nervous, the position slightly reminded him of his traumatizing memories in the basement, but this felt different... He wasn't grossed out or horrified in the slightest, he was in fact... _excited_ and hot with anticipation for what Karma might do to him. It was at that moment that Karma may genuinely love him back, but was too embarrassed to confirm anything outloud.

Karma moved even closer to Nagisa to the point where they could feel the heat of each other's breaths. Then in a movement so fluid it seemed natural, Karma pulled Nagisa onto his lap and began to kiss Nagisa on the lips.

Not only was Nagisa unable to escape, but he didn't _want_ to break free from Karma's passion. The kiss began to intensify as Karma kicked it up a notch by inserting his tongue between Nagisa's lips and into his mouth. The two were both equally aroused by one another.

Nagisa couldn't help but let out moans of pleasure from Karma's spell, "Mnh.. MNH..NH.. K-Karma... NGH! AAH... MN! NN!"

As their tongues intertwined in a fiery passion, Karma slowly pulls first his tongue, then his face, a few inches away from Nagisa. Leaving behind a small line of saliva connecting to both mouths. Karma seemed to be a pro at kissing techniques, thanks to Bitch-sensei's help and outside experience. So even after his heated kiss with Nagisa, Karma resumed his natural calm, facial expression. The only sign of embarrassment Karma did show was the redness in his ears, but Nagisa was too busy recovering to notice.

"The sounds you made are too cute, I just want to keep eating you up.. that is, if you _want_ me to," Karma says in his huskiest voice, putting the makeout session to a halt.

The small boy was left at Karma's mercy, his cheeks were flushed, eyes watered, and profusely panted as he tried to catch his breath. Even after regaining his composure, Nagisa soon realized he wasn't satisfied yet; he craved more.

"Ok, Nagisa, since you didn't push me away, could you tell me what your feelings are now?" Karma mischievously asked, already having an idea of how the teal head felt about him.

After a few moments, Nagisa, still panting, collected his thoughts and looked straight at Karma.

"Hah... Hah... Yeah I get it, I lik-no... I l-love you too, Karma. I think our feelings are mutual, so if you really want to date someone like me, hah... then I'll be yours, if you'd be mine..." Nagisa replied nervously, aware of how cheesy he sounded.

karma'd never felt happier, everything felt perfect. He let go of the grip on Nagisa's wrists and brought him in for a small, yet sweet kiss.

"I'm already yours Nagisa. You've made me so happy I could die, you might've just made me the happiest person in the world Nagisa. I promise on my spices, I will never betray you; that, just so you know, is big. But honestly, who wouldn't want someone as cute as you? I want to kiss you more, be with you more, touch you more, hold you more, but I really don't want to see you cry. So I promise I'll protect you, because you're the only one I care about in this place full of idiots, and now that I have you, I don't plan on losing you. From now on, we're each other's boyfriends I guess." Karma says, caressing Nagisa entirely.

Nagisa, touched by Karma's affection, leaned his forehead against Karma's and softly thanked Karma.

"I think I'm way happier right now Karma, thank you. You're like a light in this dark world, you don't know how much this means to me. How you saved me... I love you, Karma. I'm not as strong as you are, but I'll try to protect you too, and I promise to never betray you either." He placed a chaste kiss on Karma's cheek at the end of his words.

"I wanna treasure you, but when you do something like that, I can't help but wanna go further and have all of you. Just to tell the world that _finally_ , you're mine."

Karma, once again turned on, picked up where they left off, and continued to hungrily consume Nagisa in his kisses, practically melting him in an oasis of pleasure. While doing so, Karma had begun taking off his own shirt and lifted Nagisa up, and had him straddle Karma's waist with his legs.

The only thing holding him in position was Karma's hand, currently placed on & groping Nagisa's butt. As Karma multitasks between kissing, lifting and walking Nagisa to his bed, they were suddenly interrupted by a phone call.

 **A/n: idk I think that turned out decent, the confession seemed a bit rushed.. & Karma seems a bit OC, oh well. Just ma thoughts, feel free to tell me yours. I actually did laugh a couple of times reading this though, so maybe some things turned out all right. Kay, till next time.**

 **-Ryan sensei**


	5. Call

**A/n: Hey, I got super bored today and after reading this chap for a bit, decided to post it. It seems kinda short though, but I think the end's a lil cute. I actually am pretty far ahead writing wise on this famfic, im just slow at editing and uploading, so just know it gets good. Well bad? Idk. Thanks again for the likes & follows! Anyways here you go.**

 **-Ryan sensei**

Despite the constant noise, Karma ignores the phone, until Nagisa lightly pushes Karma back to pick up the device ringing from his bag. While the boy checks the caller ID, Karma notices how for a few moments before picking up, there was a slight hesitation for Nagisa to answer. He even notices how his posture and voice when speaking, dramatically shifts compared to a few heated minutes ago.

Nagisa's voice was quieter, nervous and fearful at the same time. This was rare for Karma to see, so while putting his shirt back on, he listened to Nagisa's side of the conversation.

"Yes it's me... Oh I've just been at my frie-... My b-boyfriend Karma's house... y-yes, him... He's not like that… I know… Yes, I understand… I'm sorry. I just lost track of time... I know it's not... No please! I'm sorry! I-... -I understand.. I'll head back now.. Bye."

Curious to hear more about the phone conversation, Karma began asking questions. "So I heard you publicly change my title from friend to boyfriend..."

"I don't wanna keep any secrets about our relationship, that just makes things complicated," Nagisa responds while gathering his stuff.

"I'm guessing you have to go?" Karma asks.

"Yeah..." the boy quietly responds.

"Before you go, let me see your phone really quick." the redhead demands. Upon receiving the device, in just a few moments Karma clicked various buttons, and returns the phone. "I put 'boyfriend' as part of my contact info, and I also put myself on your speed dial list. I'll do the same to my phone later... By the way, who was that? Who you were talking to I mean, because it sounded kinda bad… You don't have to say anything if you don't want to..." Karma says.

"O-oh..um...That was just my mom," Nagisa replies, his eyes darting across the room.

Karma had met Nagisa's mother a few times, so he knew what she looked like and sounded like at least, but he didn't _know_ her too well. From the few times he had encountered her, each time he concluded and confirmed the same thing: SHE WAS **DANGEROUS**. He wasn't sure how dangerous, but it was of course nothing he couldn't handle or anything, just... Something about her just didn't come off as right, like maybe she was crazy? She was strict, that was for sure, but the worst of it all is that her son, his boyfriend, _his_ Nagisa, was the one forced to live with the possible psycho.

"Are you gonna be ok? Do you want me to walk you to the train station and to your house?" Karma asks.

Without a second thought, Nagisa picks up his belongings, heads downstairs, and replies through Karma's doorway, his voice cracking now and then as he spoke with a forced smile.

"It's fine, you don't have to. My m-mom was just a bit w-worried about where I was, nothing big. So I'll get the materials for our project, and we can work on the project again here tomorrow. I love you!" Karma sees him to the door, and as the small boy leaves, he watches the boy walking on the road until he was out of sight.

He exhales a sigh, closes the door and shouts, "Cursed! Time for dinner!" Karma walks to the kitchen to find the german shepherd excitedly waiting his meal.

"Tomorrow huh?" Karma says while grabbing and poring a cup of dog food into his food bowl. The dog whimpers and stares at his owner for a moment.

The redhead notices this and begins frantically petting the dog's stomach.

"It's a great night, so eat!" Karma says standing up, this being the dog's signal to do as he was told.

Karma goes back upstairs to his room and flops himself onto his bed. For a few moments he just lies there, then without warning, he curls his whole body up, and his face turns scarlet red as he begins uncontrollably blushing.

 _We're moving so fast! I wish he'd stayed longer, but w-what the hell was that? Why the hell is he so cute?! I knew he was adorable, but this was so much more sexy than I could've pictured! His body, his moans, his eyes and lips… They're all too erotic! I just hope I didn't look embarrassed or uncool. I was trying really hard to act like normal, but god that was horrifying! Like what would I've done if he actually said no?! Then things would've been awkward. I'd never be able to smile for months, much less confess ever again in my life time. Who knows how far I would've gone if we weren't interrupted..._ That last thought made Karma blush even more. The heat of Nagisa's mouth still lingered on Karma's. He uses his pointer finger to trace his lips, the one's that he'd captured Nagisa with. He lies back normally, places his arm over his eyes and says to himself, "I love you more than I thought… I just might be the luckiest guy there is." Karma snickers to himself and pulls out a video game and plays it until he gets tired.

 _Tomorrow, tomorrow he's coming back._

 **A/n:** Soyeah, Karma's too cute. Quick random question, I'm watching the anime _Silver Spoon_ , andthe mc just ate a raw egg on top of rice. Like is that good? Is it even healthy to eat raw egg whites. I'm interested, but don't wanna get sick, can someone just tell me if its safe/tastes good before I try to be adventurous and do it myself. Thanks

-Ryan sensei


	6. Punished

**A/n: Hey! Thanks for the reviews (i love those the most), the advice (thank you so much, i will not eat a raw egg unless I get those specific eggs, sweat drop), the requests (maybe I will start another fanfic cuz tht was an intresting idea), and the suggestions (theyre always welcome). I've been reading a bunch of Karugisa fanfics lately and decided I should update mine, so here. Oh yeah! Warning, there is some violence in this chapter... Sry not sry ;D**

After returning home, Nagisa greets his mother, who was furious that her child didn't come home on time.

"Nagisa, I'm glad you've decided to get back home; setting the boyfriend issue for later, do you remember during our last phone call about what I said was going to happen when you get home?" Nagisa's mom says in a lecturing-like tone.

"Yes mom, you said I was g-going to be p-punished, for disobeying you..."

"That's right! Before we begin, take out those silly pigtails and let mommy see you beautiful hair..." After a few moments, Nagisa removes his hair elastics, revealing his long, beautiful blue hair that went just a few inches past his shoulders.

"There we go Nagisa! You should just leave your hair down like this all the time! Go drop off your bags in your room, and put on your light clothes that you don't mind getting dirty. Then meet me in the basement, I'm not gonna wait all day, so do it fast!" Nagisa's mother says, as she raises her tone.

A few minutes later, dressed in a thin blue hoodie and black shorts, Nagisa meets his mother inside the basement.

The basement is where all of Nagisa's nightmares and fears began, and continue to grow. The small teen walks towards the center of the room, and removes his hoodie; leaving him bare chested. The only reason why he had it in the first place was not only to provide a bit of warmth as the temperature changes in the basement, but to provide a sense of comfort. The hoodie would conceal his past injuries, and make them less visible as soon as he walks down those stairs.

From the beatings he's received throughout his past, some of the whip markings weren't noticeable, and some were very noticeable since they were still trying to heal. No scars were yet made on his body, but the constant beatings that often reopens his wounds would eventually create life long markings. His wrists and ankles already had faint shackle markings, but were hard to see unless you were a few inches away.

Nagisa waits by the shackles for his mom to personally lock each of his limbs as she normally does. After the shackles were locked, he looks up, and smiles at his mother like usual. Always hiding the fear in his eyes as he normally does.

Nagisa's mother walks towards him, with a whip in hand. The type that was used to tame animals.

Ms. Shiota surveils Nagisa before looking at him in the face, and slapping him as hard as she could across the cheek. Nagisa's cheek began to bleed, due to the fact that his mother's nails scratched and slapped him in the same motion.

Nagisa began to grit his teeth, smiling a tad wider to keep himself from saying anything that would only make his mother madder than she already was.

The slap was always the signal Nagisa's punishment had begun. The boy's mom begun to whip him without stopping for a good half hour. All this time, the immense pain Nagisa was feeling had made his tears begin to gather, but Nagisa fights back the tears welling up in his eyes and grits his teeth the hardest that he can.

The only thing that kept Nagisa conscious was his strong will and his thoughts, _this pain will all be over soon. Just grin and bear with it. It doesn't matter how much it hurts now, because when she's satisfied I'm free to go to my room and continue my days like normal… I wonder what Karma'd think if he saw me now… God I hope he'd never have to see me like this, who knows what he'd say... I want Karma… It's fine! Tomorrow you're gonna see Karma, and you're gonna finish the project, and you can hug him as long as you want, cause he cares about you, you love being with him, and you're happy just being around him, and… it's safe there with him..._ The small blue haired boy thought, as he began to genuinely smile.

"Mommy's just about finished today, but let me remind you, bad boys will be punished. Make sure tomorrow you don't make the same mistake!" Nagisa's mother said in a condescending voice as she put away the whip and unlocked Nagisa's shackles.

Free from the shackles Nagisa plopped to the floor, shins first, body second. No longer conscious, the boy laid in his own small puddle of blood for a while as his mother left for upstairs. It was only about a half hour later that he woke up, put his hoodie by the door, cleaned himself up, and went to bed. Whimpering in pain every time he so much as shifted in his sleep.

 **A/n: that seemed short, while I'm at it, lemme add the next chapter now.**


	7. Asano

**A/n: hehehe like i said, i brought it, the next chapter which aslo is quite short but eh I do wat i feelz... I think i said tht already, whatever. Enjoy~**

The next day, right before school, Nagisa packed his wallet and a random hoodie into his school bag and was getting ready to leave his house early to buy the supplies for Karma and his project.

"Nagisa, don't forget that today you're coming back home on time, or else mommy won't be as kind as she was yesterday!" Nagisa's mom shouted as Nagisa left the house.

 _Do you even know the meaning of kindness? 'Cause my definition's seriously different…_ Nagisa thought as he exited the house to go to the nearby store.

After purchasing the supplies and heading to school, Nagisa, and the rest of class E had their normal classes with Koro-sensei, aside from the constant assassination attempts on their teacher, the day was pretty uneventful so far...

Meanwhile in one of the dark back corners of the main building, two boys from class D, one with wavy black hair and freckles, and the other with black rimmed glasses, nothing truly notable about them, had confronted Asano Gakusho.

"What is it that you need me here for? I don't remember ordering us to met, I have things I need to do..." Asano coldly says.

"This'll only take a moment Asano-sama! Just the other day, some kids in class E were glaring at us like they were gonna kill us! We didn't do anything wrong, but class E has been getting out of control lately, please teach them their place!" The boy with freckles desperately pleads while other boy continuously nods behind him.

"I understand what you're saying... I guess I can do _something_ about it... But it would be a pain to think of a punishment for the whole class, so I'll punish one of the students on their whole class' behalf." Asano says smiling slightly at the thought. "I've been hearing a lot of conversations about one boy in their class. He seems to be somewhat of the class idol, bring him to me," he eerily says as he shows the two a picture of the boy on his phone.

After school had finally ended, and sensei had left, the whole class (including the teachers) knew and accepted (for a few people, it took a few hours before they accepted it- namely, Kayano, Rio, & Okuda,) Karma and Nagisa's new relationship. All in all they thought the couple suited each other despite appearances. Most of them already had a feeling that the two liked each other, it was just the two teens themselves that didn't know.

Nagisa still remembers how they, well _Karma_ told the class about their relationship.

* _begin flashback_ *

 _As Karma waits for the last student to arrive in the classroom, he gets up and walks towards the sitting blue haired boy. The redhead suddenly grabs Nagisa's hand and pulls him up, without letting go of his hand. The two boys, now standing, look at one another. Nagisa, still unsure what his boyfriend was doing. Karma raises both of their locked hands together and says with his blank, yet mischievous expression, "Mina-san! As of yesterday, Nagisa and I are dating, so hands off him or else you deal with me. Thanks." The redhead walks back to his seat and sits down like nothing happened as the class shouts in unison, "EHHHHHH?"_

 _Nagisa alone answered all of the questions he was comfortable with. When people tried asking Karma, he'd just snicker and say " I'll leave that to your imagination", which only complicated things more. From then on, Karma & Nagisa were known as one of class E's couples, to be specific they were known as the power couple. With Karma's brain, strength, and devilishness paired with Nagisa's other worldly assassination skills, they were truly a couple worth fearing…_

* _End flashback_ *

After recalling the whole ordeal, Nagisa blushes as he finishes packing up his belongings.

"Karma! I bought all the supplies you need for the project, so we can go work on it at your house whenever you're ready to go." The blue haired boy says.

"Mmn! Let's head over now," Karma happily responds.

As the young couple walks down the hill hand in hand, both boys lightly blush. Before they could finish their alone time on the hill, the two notice a teen from the main building with black hair and glasses approaching them.

Instinctively the two let go of their hands, and Karma makes sure that his boyfriend was behind him.

"Nagisa Shiota?" The boy with black hair asks.

Stepping up from behind his boyfriend, Nagisa nods his head slightly.

"You are needed by Asano in the main building to fill out a survey and answer a few questions to benefit our school, it might take a while, but it's required, so please follow me." The boy says already walking away.

"I understand... Ugh, Karma please take the supplies and head home without me, start working on the project, I'll meet with you when I'm done." Nagisa calmly says first checking the time on his phone, then smiling at his boyfriend.

Karma pulls Nagisa into a hug and whispers, "Don't do anything stupid, come to my house as soon as you're finished, and don't keep me waiting too long."

Flustered, Nagisa lightly nods before Karma lets go and heads home to start working on the project.

 **A/n: damn son, what's Asano got instore for Nagisa? I mean he already gought beat up by his mom last night... Things really don't go his way... Tbc**


	8. Flashlight

**A/n: once again, thank you for all the reviews! There were a bunch of people that didn't want me to hurt Nagisa. I can only say sorry cuz this is a hurt/comfort story. Demo daijobu, I have this plot all worked out. Everything(?) happens for a reason. Plz continue to read, support and review, thanks!**

 **-Ryan sensei**

After following the boy all the way to the main building, Nagisa enters one of the A class' classrooms that doesn't have any light on aside from the red and yellow sunset view through the window. As he nervously looks around the room with just his head, Nagisa finds Asano sitting on the teacher's desk.

"Hello Nagisa, welcome to the main building! This is probably your first and last time seeing an A class classroom, so get a good look. Ha!... Now, for the _real_ reason you're here. Lately the E class has been acting in somewhat of a _rebellious_ manner, and something must be done. An _example_ must be set so the class E knows their place... Do you understand what I'm getting at or do I need to explain this in a way that someone with your level of intelligence can understand?" Asano says mockingly.

At the same time, the boy with glasses couldn't stop chuckling at Asano's insults directly behind Nagisa, so he uses his hand to muffle his laughter.

"Uh... Y-yea.. So about that survey I had to take..." Nagisa stammers.

"Oh right! I did say something like that! Let's skip over that, and get to the main event," Asano says, snapping his fingers above his shoulder, creating an echo.

As soon as Asano's finger's snapped, the student with glasses catches Nagisa oof guard and stabs a syringe into the side of Nagisa's neck. The teen with glasses remains still as he lets the translucent liquid flow its way into the small teen's system.

Almost instantly, Nagisa can't move his limbs, and falls to the ground. He's fully conscious, so he could clearly hear the footsteps of three people total behind.

From what he could see, the three people were all boys from the main building that he recognized. There's the boy with glasses who brought him over and just stabbed him, another boy with black hair and freckles, and some muscular guy (probably from the judo club based off of his attire), all circled around him; while Asano remains where he was, watching above everyone else.

All at once, the three boys begin launching different attacks of kicks and punches towards Nagisa. The blue haired boy, thanks to the paralysis effect in his system, couldn't move or protect himself, but he could feel the constant blows one after another being given to him.

As Nagisa cried in familiar pain, he continues to scream for help and pleads for the boys to stop, yet no one was there to save him.

Needless to say, Nagisa's wounds reopened and worsened. A long while later, the drug began to wear off, but all the boys had left a bit before then. They left Nagisa alone in the dark; voice hoarse from the endless screaming, and body unnecessarily beaten.

 _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_ Nagisa thought, cursing before he tries to calm himself down. _Well, this is familiar... It's not like I've never felt like crap before, but damn, this kills. I think I cracked a few bones... This must be my karma for something I've don- oh crap, Karma!_

Lifting himself up by using the nearby chairs, Nagisa removes his blood stained shirt and stuffs it in his bag, and pulls out his grey hoodie from his bag in exchange. Nagisa shakes the hoody to view its full length and slips it over his head and onto his body. Now with a destination in mind, the small teen staggers towards the door and after a few minutes of leaning on the wall as support, exits the dreaded building.

The crisp night breeze stings Nagisa's face and open wounds as he walks fjrther and further down one of the school's pathways. He sniffles his nose a few times as he ends up walking in the direction of the main building's grassy baseball field.

One pebble in Nagisa's path was enough to make him roll down the small hill, and face plant onto the dirt of the field. Each time Nagisa tried to prop himself up, his muscles would give out, and land him back in the dirt.

After a few failed attempts, Nagisa remains where he laid on the field, and thinks to himself, _Ugh it's useless… My muscles won't do what I tell them to... I don't care anymore. I just want to sleep, the grass is soft and the dirt's squishy, it feels kinda comfy…_

With the constant gusts of wind blowing against Nagisa, he begins to curl into a ball despite his pain; however, it didn't do anything for his chattering teeth.

While trying to warm himself up, he suddenly notices the sound of approaching footsteps and the movement of a lit flashlight. In a panic, Nagisa tries to remain as still and quiet as possible, fearing that one of the boys could have come back.

Praying the steps wouldn't come any closer in his direction, Nagisa's petrified when he feels a flashlight shining on his back. He closes his eyes and prepares himself for the worst. Despite his chattering teeth, he forms the same smile he makes when being beaten. _Grin and bear it. Grin and bear it, it'll all be over soon. It'll all be over soon_ , he repeats in his head.

The footsteps became quicker; as the light remains on him, he begins to hear a voice calling out his name.

"Nagisa! Nagisa is that you?! Nagisa!" Nagisa's blue hair stands out, so there really couldn't have been anyone but him; nevertheless, the voice continued to desperately shout and run at the same time.

Nagisa soon realizes a familiarness in the shouting voice, and turn his head towards the sound, using his left sleeve to shield his face, blocking out the intense light from the flashlight.

After a few moments, Nagisa fully recognizes the fiery red hair, and the voice belonging to his beloved, and now worried Karma. As Karma confirms the body belonged to Nagisa, he began hurrying towards the hooded teen. A smile, and a few sets of tears of relief were shown on the latter's face.

 _He came._

 **A/n: hey, once agin this was kinda shoet so I think I'll post the next chaper too. I was recently asked how often I update. Just saying, I try to update within 2 weeks (max), unless something big comes up. Anyways thanks as usual for reading and keep reviewing**

 **-Ryan Sensei**


	9. Run

**A/n: You've read what happemed ro anagisa, now for a Karma POV before the incident occured. Enjoy~**

Seven minutes before Nagisa was able to move again, at the Akabane residence, Karma was frantically pacing back and forth by his doorway. Karma bites his thumbnail, waiting in anticipation for Nagisa's arrival. The raven eyed teen had finished around half of the project before he began to worry what was taking his partner so long, ever since he stopped working, he had been pacing around his house.

At the moment, Karma could no longer hold back his concern, and was debating with himself what his next course of action should be.

 _It definitely shouldn't take that long to do a survey, and answer some questions. What's keeping him? Did he forget? Or get lost?.. Probably not, but I can't shake the feeling that something happened… Damn it! I'm done waiting, I'm gonna go look for him!_ Karma thought, hardening his resolve.

On rare occasions, like when Karma himself wanted to leave the house and travel someplace far, quickly; he would use the jet black motorcycle he had hidden for himself in the woods.

At first, when Karma heard delinquents hung out by the junkyard, he couldn't miss the opportunity to mess around with them. So after finding and beating up every delinquent there and stealing their wallets, he was going to leave the place alone when a forsaken black motorbike came into his field of vision.

Naturally Karma took it. He dedicated some time to learn a bit about motorcycles and how they're structured from Yoshida, then with all the free time he had, he managed to make it look and work as good as new. Then he hid it in the nearby woods a few houses away for his personal use.

And now was a good time as any to use it. Karma dashes to the woods, sits on the bike, and inserts the key. As a response, the engine roars like a wild beast. While placing his black helmet over his head he checks if all the systems were set. After he confirmed everything, he gave himself the green light and began his late-night ride.

The lights he passed by all seemed like a blur, but Karma was more focused on finding Nagisa. While driving, he remains alert, but darts his eyes all over the place to make sure he wouldn't miss if anything or anyone came into view. Sure, Karma wasn't going mach 20 speed, but he was still going pretty fast as he multitasked.

In just a few moments, he arrives at the school, (luckily, he didn't get caught speeding, because he didn't have a license yet) and parks the motorbike a bit behind the school entrance.

Karma first runs at his top speed through the woods, and up the hill into the E class building. As he opens every door, he frantically calls Nagisa's name. Each time, there was no response, and each time, the urgency in Karma's voice rose.

After determining he wasn't in the E class building, he remembers what they boy who picked up Nagisa had said: _'you are needed by Asano in the main building to fill out a survey, and answer a few questions to benefit our school, it might take a while, but it's required, so please follow me…' Now that I think about it, that sounds like total BS. Since when has there ever been surveys about our school? And for them to involve the class E in a survey... Even more unlikely. The school would have to actually care about what we thought! But a few things the guy said were probably true, he was in the building, doing something other than a survey. The kid with the glasses was in on whatever they were doing with Nagisa, and Asano, most likely led this whole thing... I don't have any solid proof, but I just know it_ , Karma thought.

He dashes to the main building and checks all of bathrooms, gyms, and class D though B's classrooms, but still no sign of Nagisa. Luckily he finds a flashlight on one of the B classes' desks and was able to see better around the building.

Tired from his nonstop running, Karma paces himself as he urgently walks through the building. There was only one classroom left, and he was sure Nagisa was in there. In the A class classroom. When he enters, instead of finding his dearest, he finds an empty classroom. Chairs knocked down, footprints all over the place, and in the center of it all, a fresh puddle of blood on the floor with medium sized blood droplets leading from the puddle, out the door.

The color drains from Karma's face as the worst things he could think of begin surging through his mind. His sudden fear and uncertainty make him tremble at the thought of what could've happened in the blood stained classroom.

Karma's golden eyes shone in the dark classroom as he stares at the blood. _It's not possible that this could be his... Right? Right?! It's probably somebody else's... When I find Nagisa, I'm sure he's fine! That's not his blood, that some idiot thqt tripped on a chair or something, yeah! So I just need to make sure the idiot tells me where Nagisa is. Yep. It's not his, it's someone elses._

But no matter how hard Karma tried to convince himself, he had a feeling that the blood was in fact Nagisa's. Gritting his teeth and tightening his grip around the flashlight as hard as he could, he began to once again run, this time using the flashlight's light to guide him along the path of the faint blood trail. Karma wasn't sure where it lead, but he could only pray it wasn't to Nagisa.

The trail fades after a while, but it stops around the direction of the baseball field. In the corner of his golden eyes, he sees a curled ball-like figure. It was a motionless body lying on the baseball field grass.

He places the flashlight light directly on the body dressed in all grey and begins running down the hill at an angle so he himself wouldn't fall. His fears are realized when he sees the blue hair. In a panicked voice he begins shouting at the boy, "Nagisa! Nagisa, is that you?! Nagisa!"

The body's head alone turns in Karma's direction, revealing Nagisa's smiling, yet crying, face.

 **A/n: oh boy, Nagisa's hurt and bleeding, its late and Karma finally finds him. What happens next? Find out in the next chapter!**


	10. Bandages

**A/n: haha look at how long this one is! Well things r starting to happen the** ** _train has begun moving._** **Anyways, like always, enjoy and review, cuz ghost readers suck, if they're followers & ghost readers thts k... Bt if theyre not even following. Hmph! No excuse. Review! XP jk, kinda not. I'll stop. Here.**

 **-Ryan sensei**

Karma finally reaches Nagisa, with his flashlight in the dark he could see a few cuts and bruises on the boy's face. He pulls Nagisa into a long and quiet hug, relieved that the small boy was within reach. Karma then gently pushes Nagisa's head to his face and kisses him on the forehead.

"What the hell happened? Nagisa, are you ok?!" Karma finally asked in a panicked voice.

Nagisa didn't reply for a while, so the redhead tried helping him stand up. Each time Karma tried to help him, Nagisa would whimper in pain. After a few failed attempts, Karma crouches over and gently pulls the boy over his back in the piggy-back position.

Karma slowly and silently walked back to his motorcycle, giving Nagisa the chance to speak, and also because he was afraid that if he walked any faster, he would break the very light, yet fragile boy.

After a few minutes, Nagisa speaks up, "Karma, you're sweaty..." He chuckles right after, but immediately afterwards, Nagisa tightens his grip around Karma, grimacing from the pain.

"Nagisa?!" Karma shouts in a worried tone, stopping in his tracks.

"I'm fine. I really am! I'm just a little tired.." Nagisa says wearily.

"Okay. You go to sleep, and I'll take you back to my house to get a better look at and treat your injuries since I do live closer. So just go to sleep for now, and you can tell me about it later, ok?" Karma suggests.

"Mn-hm," Nagisa replies before dozing off.

 _I swear whoever is responsible, they're going to pay! For Nagisa to be in such a state... I was with him not too long ago! But I couldn't protect him, and I swore I would! I'm a failure as your boyfriend, and as a man. I wasn't even thinking and now look what my negligence caused… DAMN IT!_ Karma thought in silence.

As difficult as it was for Karma to drive his bike, and make sure Nagisa didn't fall off while sleeping during the ride, Karma was able to safely maneuver the bike back to the woods, and piggy back Nagisa back to his house. He was tired, but he did it.

Karma enters his house, and turns on the house lights, laying Nagisa on the living room floor. The floor was made of hard wood and had a fluffy rug, so it wouldn't hurt Nagisa's back any more that it already did. He then takes one of the couch pillows, and uses it to prop up Nagisa's neck.

The red haired boy, in a swift motion then gets the first aid kit and comes back to Nagisa's side. The moment he sat himself down, was the first time he actually had a good look at Nagisa's condition.

He appeared even worse than he'd thought. Blood covered parts of his face, cuts and two blueish-purple bruises from punches covered his face and hands. Everything else was covered by his hoodie and pants. Karma knew he was injured by his chest as well; evidenced by the giant circle of blood seeping through his hoodie, so he'd have to check there as well.

Karma had never felt worse in his life, he clenched his fist and punched the floor with one hand, and used the other to shield his crying eyes. He couldn't even begin to apologize, there was no way to even start. Wiping his tears, he reminded himself that he had to know the scale of the wounds, so he could begin treating them.

Karma begun taking off Nagisa's hoodie slowly. _I wanted to do something like this when he was up and willing, but I guess I'll have to wait a little longer,_ Karma pervertedly thought. After removing the hoodie and seeing the bare chested Nagisa, he couldn't help but shout at his max volume.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

It was a yell loud enough to wake Nagisa up, but who could blame him when Karma saw what he did.

Nagisa's chest has not only a significant amount of cuts and bruises, but is bleeding in various areas. It was somewhat of a horrific sight, especially since it was on this small boy's body.

 _He has more bruises than I can count, is bleeding like crazy, and has a bunch of broken bones,_ Karma thought to himself.

"What part of this is fine?! Huh? There's also some weird lines here and there... and some even bigger ones on your wrists too! I'm no doctor, but even I can tell that this is not something you just patch up with first aid! Those guys are-" Karma began to shout.

Nagisa slightly startles the teen when he suddenly began speaking, "No! Wait Karma! those guys didn't really do that much, I'm fine, I just need a little longer nap! So please calm down. Besides, I've already had some of these marks before today."

Karma saw that Nagisa was trying to sit himself up, so the redhead tried lightly forcing him to lie back down, when suddenly Nagisa began coughing.

For a few seconds it was a light cough, then he began coughing up a little bit of blood.

Karma's eyes burned with fury as he watched his boyfriend suddenly cough up blood.

"I'll kill them. I'll kill everyone of them who did this!" Karma began shouting.

In a panic to figure out how to calm Karma down, Nagisa lunges the top half of his body towards Karma, and embraces him. While in that position, he whispers in a hoarse tone, "Karma, it's ok. Calm down. I just... messed up a little, ok? Just don't tell the class about this... Besides something like this won't kill me. It hurts.. Like... A ton, but please, this isn't worth killing someone over. But I am happy you're worried about me... Thank you."

Karma was speechless for a few moments, but slowly regains his composure.

"Of course I'd be worried about you, but... Nagisa, I just can't back off and say nothing. I won't kill anybody... But I'll make whoever's responsible wish I did. Now, back to one of the previous problems, you holding me probably hurts right now, right? SO, you can let go, lay back down, and I'll bandage you as best as I can until you go to a hospital. Ok?" Karma says in his normal tone.

Nagisa began to release his grip and sank back into a sitting position, ignoring the redhead's suggestion. Karma sighs, but then takes out a prepared wet cloth and began wiping up some of the blood on his chest. Then the red head took one of the bandage rolls and wrapped it around Nagisa's torso.

The cuts on Nagisa's face were covered with a few bandaids. Before giving Nagisa an icepack for his bruises on his face, Karma kisses every cut and large injury on his face, and gives a few raspberries here and there.

"Karma that tickles, stop. He-he-ha! P-Please stop! Ow!" Nagisa said, covering his stomach.

The blood had begun to bleed through the fresh bandages. "I'm sorry, I'll stop, I didn't realize laughing would probably hurt too... Here, I'll redo your bandages…" Karma says apologetically.

After Karma redid the bandages, he takes Nagisa's hoodie and bloodied shirt that was in his bag, and puts them in the wash.

After returning from the laundry room, he finds Nagisa sleeping on the floor. Karma didn't want to wake him; he was _finally_ laying down and wishes that he could've stayed like that as long as he wanted, but that wasn't an option. He had to find out who did this to Nagisa, to such a lovable boy. He had a good idea, but it needed to be confirmed before he could take action.

"Oi...OI... Nagisa..." Karma whispered, gently shaking the fragile boy. Nagisa, in response, slowly opened his eyes, waking up.

"Oh, Karma... Oh my god, I'm sorry! This is so embarrassing! I didn't mean to trouble you even more than I already have by sleeping again!" Nagisa says in a panicked tone.

"No! You haven't been troubling me! I'm doing this because I want to! It's my duty as your boyfriend to take care of you. There's really no need to be embarrassed, it's obvious that you'd be tired after something like that. You can feel free to sleep over her, but the thing is, I'm not exactly sure _what_ happened, so could you tell me? Please?" Karma asks.

Nagisa nods his head and explains everything that happened since they had parted earlier that day.

After the explanation, Nagisa grows silent, waiting for the redhead's reaction. Karma's face was visibly angry; his fists were clenched, eyebrows furrowed, teeth gritted, a few veins were bulging out, and there was even a flame-like tinge in his golden eyes.

"'An example must be set so class E knows their place'?! What the hell kinda example is this?! Who the hell does he think he is?! Don't worry, I _probably_ won't tell the class about this, I wanna deal with this myself, if I did, with Maehara's mouth, everyone would know; including the sensei's, and who knows what they and the sensei's would do. I can't help if they find out on their own, though... But was it necessary for you to suffer? I would've willingly taken your place if it meant you'd have been unharmed..." Karma says.

"Even if we were to have switched spots, I wouldn't have been able to handle it as well as you are right now," Nagisa says.

"Nagisa..."

" _Plus, I'd one way or another would've gotten beaten anyways..."_ Nagisa lightly mutters to himself.

Apparently not light enough, because Karma was able to pick up on that last comment.

"What do you mean by 'you'd one way or another would've been beaten'? Huh Nagisa? Is there something _else_ you're not telling me? Is someone threatening you? Are you bein-" Karma questions before Nagisa cuts him off.

"No! It's not like that! You don't need to worry about it! I'm used to it, so you don't need to get involved any further or be worried or anything! I'll take care of it, eventually..." Nagisa pleads.

"Nope. Now I'm really not dropping this 'til you tell me, and based off of what it is, _I'll_ decide whether or not to drop it, though I probably won't.. And don't think about lying, I can tell whether or not you're telling the truth," Karma threatens.

Knowing Karma, that was most likely not a bluff, but Nagisa was still hesitant to tell him about his situation. He didn't mean for anyone to find out in the first place. He especially didn't want Karma to know and then pity him, or look at him differently, as some weak kid. He looked up to Karma, he was his everything and he was starting to become recognized as someone dependable in their class, he was starting to become worthy of being by Karma's side. He didn't want that to change. Nobody would think he was worthy, they'd think he was weak, someone that needed to be protected, but can't protect. Unreliable, but now Nagisa was backed into a corner, and the only way out would probably be to tell his boyfriend the truth, but still **tried** lying anyways.

"Um, well, ah.. I fell?" was the best Nagisa could come up with in the short time span.

"Nagisa, you suck at lying, geez that's not even a _good_ lie. Out with it, now."

"... Promise not to yell or anything?" Nagisa asks.

"I'm not promising anything," Karma replies, his arms and legs crossed, and eyes directly staring at Nagisa's.

"I'm not saying anything until you promise not to yell."

"Fine I promise not to _yell..."_

"Ugh. Well, you know my mom right?" Nagisa begins.

"Yeah…?" Karma replies, not liking where the conversation was heading.

As Nagisa continues to speak, he can no longer look Karma in the eyes.

"Well, in the past she couldn't live out the life she wanted to, so she now and then tries to make me live out the life she couldn't have. Even though I'm a boy... Since I have a girly face and with her help, a matching figure, she won't let me cut my hair, and makes me crossdress now and then... It's only whenever she gets mad she's scary..." Nagisa says hesitantly, telling as little as possible.

"Just wondering, do you have any photos of when you crossdressed?" The redhead asks with interest,"but I'll press that matter later. I can imagine that your mom's probably pretty scary when she's mad, I mean she already acts strict.. But what does your mom have to do with you being beaten, I mean-" Karma says, but then stops himself before connecting some dots.

"Wait. Y-you can't mean that your mom... I mean... Are you saying that _your_ mom.. Oh my god Nagisa, does your mom beat you? ...Oi, oi! Nagisa, say it's not true. I mean she's crazy, but your own **mother** wouldn't do that to you right?!" Karma says in a panicked tone.

Nagisa remained quiet, his head facing down as a few tears dropped onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have said anything. I just don't know what to do anymore.. I don't want to go back. Back to that basement, back to that house... I'm sorry I'm being so selfish, I'm not hiding anything else, I promise that's it, I just..." Nagisa says, continuing to cry.

Karma immediately hugs the small boy. "It's not your fault Nagisa, it's hers, you did nothing wrong. I'm so glad that you trust me enough to have told me something this big, I mean I kinda forced you to, but I'm seriously glad you told me. I don't know what I can do, but I'm sure we can come up with something together. I'm all yours ya know," Karma says as he delicately strokes Nagisa's back.

The soothing motion was enough to calm Nagisa down, and make him go back to sleep, but right before he closed his eyes he said, "Thank you Karma. I know I should've probably talked to her about it earlier, but I'm still too scared... But just knowing you're there for me, makes me happier than you can imagine... I'll try to talk to my mom about it when I see her; I mean since I'm injured, she wouldn't do anything, she's still a reasonable mother. So I'll a take just a small nap before I see her..."

Karma held the sleeping boy in his arms and as delicately as possible, hugged Nagisa like his life depended on it. _I'm sorry but you just might be the only one in the world who thinks that that woman is 'reasonable'. Anyone that beats… Scratch that, anyone that beats you, or their own child is despicable. This can't be solved with a simple 'mom, please stop', he would've done that ages ago, so what is he gonna do when he really does see her?_ Karma thinks before drifting off to sleep.

A few hours later Karma opens his eyes and realizes that he had fallen asleep with Nagisa in his arms.

The red head gazes down at Nagisa's features, noticing the small details about him. His light blue lashes, his small nose and frail figure, even the light breaths Nagisa took through his mouth. Karma admired every bit of him.

 _It's hard to believe he's the class's best assassin... But for Asano and those others scums to do this... They'll pay tomorrow, and Nagisa will probably be out for a bit, so that'll definitely be enough time for my revenge... What time is it anyways?_ Karma thought as he looks around for a clock

Karma's eyes scan the room for the time, and finds a clock that reads: 1:58 AM, on a nearby clock.

"It's pretty late..." Karma says while yawning.

Just after he finishes yawning, the doorbell began profusely ringing.

Ding-Dong... Ding-Dong..Ding-Dong!

The frequent ringing wakes Nagisa up, and Karma lays Nagisa, still weary-eyed, on the couch.

Karma gets up and starts angrily and groggily walking to the door.

"Who's that at this hour?" Karma whines while scratching the back of his head. Karma opens the door and says, "If you want me to buy something, don't bother I alr-".

At that moment Karma's tired face transformed into an unwelcoming frown. The guest at his door was none other than Nagisa's mom.

 **A/n: woah ho ho, you thought I forgot about her and what she told nagisa b4 leaving right. Well unfortunately, no. I'm actually kinda starting to feel bad for making nagisa go through all this crap... Oh well, i've come this far. Cya next time!**


	11. Messed

**A/n: this fanfics been going on strong and im so glad so many of you have been willing to continue reading all this time, once again thanks. (Random thing) the other day I went to H mart for the first time ever and I had so much fun. I got to eat so many japanese food that i've seen in anime and it was honestly heaven, gotta love pocky and japanese bread.** ** _I'm glad I kept my phone on, since my mom called_** **me when I actually got lost in there XD and while I was shopping I was legit fangirling hard core in a random aisle cuz they started playing the Jojo's bizarre adventure op and i knew like all the words. Good day... Good day. Here's another chapter.**

Nagisa's mother was wearing a navy blue sweater and jeans. She has a red purse over her shoulder and dark red lipstick on. Her dark blue hair blended in with the night time scenery as she waited on Karma's door step. It was slightly noticeable that she was tired, due to the bags under her eyes. She inhales and exhales the frigid night time air, watching as her breath became visible, and waite for someone to appear.

As soon as the door was opened for Ms. Shiota, she began to shout at Karma.

"Where's Nagisa? I know he's in there. Nagisa! Do you know what time it is? It's freezing out here, you were supposed to come back earlier! I made dinner and everything, but I didn't get a single call from you. A SINGLE call... Do you know how- worried I've been? Get over here this instant! And you... Karma... I don't care if you're his _boyfriend_ now or whatever, he's my son. I have the right to know where my son is".

Nagisa, panics at the sound of his mother's loud voice and fixes his appearance by rearranging his hair, and putting his damp sweatshirt that was in the wash on. While he was at it, he takes his wet shirt as well. And as if it was natural he began to gather his stuff and heads for the door, ready to leave.

The trembling fist that Karma had ever since he saw Nagisa's mother unravels as Nagisa, with his hoodie pulled over his head, approaches behind him.

 _Just by looking, you wouldn't even guess he's injured. I mean he looks sketchy right now in all grey, but he looks like he's actually fine, like what happened to him was a bad nightmare, you can't tell that he's injured... Just how much practice does he have at hiding these injuries?!_ Karma thought as he subconsciously grits his teeth.

She angrily taps her foot for a few minutes as she watches Nagisa's figure come to the door; then Nagisa's mother heads for the car and starts the ignition, slamming the door behind her. As if she knew Nagisa would be coming in shortly after.

As Nagisa steps out the door, he turns back at to the redhead, hoping to say thanks and goodbye, when Karma began to speak before him.

"Hold on, why are you going with her? I don't like this, after what you just told me-"

"Relax, I'll tell her about my injuries first, and ask her to take me to the hospital. She's my mom, she still knows how to take care of me," he chuckles.

"... I don't trust _her_ , but ok... I trust you. Don't forget to talk to her about you know what... And get plenty of sleep! and... I'll see you soon," Karma reluctantly says.

Nagisa, remembering their earlier talk, nods his head. "Thank you, Karma," he says in his normal voice then shifts into a hushed tone,"I love you Karma".

Nagisa takes a step towards the car, but is quickly grabbed by the arm.

Karma's grip slides down to Nagisa's hand and after bringing the hand to his face, he places a kiss on each finger.

Nagisa, who cannot stop blushing, tries to pull away and says, "K-K-Karma! My mom's right over there!"

"I know, I want her to see," Karma says with a devilish grin.

At this point, Nagisa's face was so visibly red that he had to keep his head down, and starts walking to the car.

Chuckling, Karma says, "you're too cute... I love you too. Take care! See ya!"

While Karma shouts to Nagisa, the blue haired boy embarrassedly walks over to the car. He gets in, and they drive begin to drive.

During the car ride, Nagisa's mother appears focussed on the road and just before Nagisa could start a conversation, his mother utters a few words. "Nagisa, you promised me you'd be on time. I don't care what your excuse is, you will be punished when we get back...Give me your phone." Ms. Shiota says, holding out one hand towards her right.

Nagisa brings the smartphone out of his bag and into his mother's hand. She then aggressively stuffs it into her purse, sitting on the armrest.

"Mom, I'm injured, and I really think I need to get it checked out at the hospital… I just want to sleep for a bit, so if we could-"

"Nagisa! I don't care whether or not you're injured! You promised you'd be on time and you weren't! I decide what to do with your life, and I will not tolerate such disrespect towards your mother! Like it or not, when we get back home, you are going to be severely punished. Do your hear me?!"

"But mo-"

"DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Yes mom.."

"Good."

There was only a small fraction of courage that resides in Nagisa's heart left. He'd been constantly wearing down his courage over the years, but today really shrunk whatever remaining courage he had. The rest of the ride back, no one uttered a single word, it was dead silent.

The Shiota house appears as any other nearby household. An average exterior, in an average neighborhood. Ms. Shiota cares about appearances, so the house's interior is also quite normal, yet stylish.

So normal that his house also seems lacking in different areas, but not everyone would notice.

One thing that nobody except the residents of the house would know is that residing on the lowest floor of this _average_ house is a wooden door that can only be opened with a specific key.

The locked door leads to a 15ft x 20ft, dark room with two candles and a small window. Every other object in the room were devices specifically meant for Nagisa's punishments.

It's around 2:30 AM that Nagisa and his mother arrives and enters their house. Instead of going to their rooms to sleep, Ms. Shiota grabs Nagisa by his arm and immediately leads him to the basement door.

After unlocking the door with the key found in her purse, Ms. Shiota aggressively shoves Nagisa to go down the stairs, into the now unlocked room.

Nothing about that miserable room has changed once since Nagisa had first been in there.

Ms. Shiota locks Nagisa's limbs with the usual shackles, but appears more menacing than usual. Her current silence was more terrifying than what she could ever scream.

Nagisa's body quivers with pain and fear as he waits in anticipation for what his mother might say... Might _do_ to him.

Nagisa's mother stares at him for a while, and instead of slapping Nagisa across the face, she takes out and puts on a brass knuckle ring from her pocket, forms a fist, and hook punches Nagisa in the cheek.

Nagisa immediately spits out blood and begins lightly panting.

Ms. Shiota, not feeling a shred of sympathy begins vigorously punching and whipping Nagisa, for an hour until satisfied.

After the long and brutal hour had passed, Ms. Shiota was panting vigorously, but not as much as Nagisa.

"I don't intend to kill you, so I'll stop here and leave you like this. But for the next few days, you are going to stay here and reflect on your actions. I'll give you some food and a few bathroom breaks here and there, don't worry. So for now, you should sleep and rest as much as you can." Ms. Shiota says as she wipes the blood off her hands, probably a combination of Nagisa's and a bit of her own blood.

As Ms. Shiota leaves the room, the door with light seeping out of it slowly closes behind her. At that moment, the only fraction of courage Nagisa had left in his heart, shattered and only a small miniscopic fragment could be seen. Everything else was replaced by an ominous pit of fear, depression, regret, and loneliness.

He messed up.

 **A/n: yeah yeah I know, I'm awful, things'll get better eventually tho. I mean here, in the next chapter, Karma begins his revenge spree, so if you have any ideas what he should do to the 3 boys+ asano tell me. Thnx bii**


	12. Tanuki

**A/n: hey guys sorry it's been a while, I've been getting ready with back to school shopping and I started writing 2 other fanfics which will be posted eventually. Theyre from dif animes, one's from free! &the other's from fairy tail. And i was low key bummed tht wen iasked for revenge suggestions I only got one (*#)3*) so I didnt feel motivated to write for a bit, yea im petty ik. And I started listening to Marina & the diamonds Froot album. Daaaang its good, like 'I am not a robot' with all this ****_machine_** **talk I really recommend it. So here is part one of Karma's revenge.**

 **-Ryan Sensei**

Soon, the darkness of the night became light, and a few days had passed. Karma had barely gotten any sleep within any of those few nights.

The reasons being:

1\. The concern he had for his boyfriend was so strong that he wasn't able to think of anything but Nagisa, his condition, and what he knew about his life so far with his mother.

2\. Karma had been planning his plot for revenge against Asano and the other boys that injured Nagisa. As a result, Karma ended up spending a good chunk of his nights trying to find a way of getting revenge, without fatally injuring any them; this proving to be quite the task.

 _For his sake, I wouldn't mind being the devil himself and providing hell's punishment to them all, but Nagisa wouldn't want that... In fact, there are few things Nagisa_ _ **does**_ _want. He's probably one of the humblest kids in the class, but definitely the cutest._ Karma thought.

The readhead couldn't help but love every part of Nagisa, but he did wish that the young assassin would be more greedy and want more at times. Nevertheless, the devilish teen had formed a 'comical' plan if you will, for revenge. Despite all appearances, Karma's plan wasn't entirely for Nagisa's sake. It was mostly for his own. The idea that he was unable to protect Nagisa after promising he would; despite being so close to him, hurt him more than anything. And the fact that the culprits were getting away with it scot free, was unacceptable and unforgivable.

Karma knew his plan wasn't his best, but it was at least SOMETHING. Something that would humiliate them, and their petty prides. The devilish teen made sure to get to school early this morning, and commenced his plan's set up.

A few hours later, in the main building. Students began filling up the hallways one after another, and Karma made sure to stay undercover, so he could watch every moment of his plan lay out.

Karma's first target was the large boy from the judo club. The redhead had gotten his hands on all of his necessary tools beforehand, including an extra small gi, which is a traditional outfit worn in judo, and rubbed it with poison ivy.

As Karma went over the plan in his head, he looked at himself in the mirror of the boy's bathroom. He couldn't bring himself to smile. His amber orbs still looked beautiful, but on second glance appear dull and tired.

 _If Nagisa were here, he'd definitely ask if I was ok after seeing my face. He'd definitely be worried. Maybe if he was worried enough - if I was lucky- he'd initiate a kiss..._ His own thought began to depress himself after a few seconds.

"DAMN! If only I wasn't so weak! I could've done so much more.. I could've… I could've done so much better. Could've done my job right..." Karma says as he wipes a few tears sneaking down his face.

He grits his teeth, the amber eyes look at the pale face in the mirror and punches its reflection, breaking that section of the mirror.

Carefully putting on a black hoodie that matches with his pants and sneakers, he leaves only his face and hands as the only parts of his skin showing.

The first thing Karma did was put some written blackmail letters- his specialty, into the kid who does judo's mailbox, exposing secrets he's hidden, but was easily dug up by Karma and elaborately written using cut-out magazine letters.

Later that day, when the large boy first opened his locker, the large judoist broke into a cold sweat as he saw his hidden secrets resurface on a sheet o papper in his own hand. And the idea of some else knowing, was simply horrifying. The large boy crumples the paper and shoves it into his pocket; hunching his back at a slight angle as his eyes continuously swam through its surroundings.

Karma snickers as he sees his plan taking effect, then runs to the judo boy's locker room. After quickly finding his target's name and cubby, he replaces his usual extra large gi with the smaller gi he had beforehand, and puts in a non-poisonous scorpion he had somehow acquired, on top of the clothing; then quickly left the scene to watch the boy's judo match.

As the large judoist holds up the small gi in front of him he lets out a large groan. Without a backup gi, the large judoist puts on the only gi left behind in his cubby and gets ready for his early morning, public match.

As Karma watches in the audience, his and the other spectator's eyes immediately notice the large boy wearing a too small gi, who is red from embarrassment and from fiercely itching himself all over.

Karma can't help but let out a chuckle as soon as he sees this. It's clear to anyone that looks at the redhead, that he was enjoying this.

As the matches progress, the large judoist continuously ends up losing his matches one after the other, because he was so distracted by the itchiness. As his last match of the morning approached, he was required to give a light bow. As he bends over, the large boy lets out a comical, yet gross sounding 'boougyah!' like scream. Why? Because a non-poisonous scorpion had found and just stung his butt. Then when he bent over in pain, he'd ripped the back pants section of the gi.

"Phffft..Phttffha..Phtha...HA! PHWAHAHAHAHAWAHAHA!" laughs a hooded redhead, attempting to cover up his laughter as he wipes the minuscule tears from the corner of his eyes. The other spectators in the audience, influenced by the laughter, join him, and large undying waves of laughter fills the room.

Mortified, the boy runs back into the locker room. This was Karma's long awaited cue to follow him, and enter the locker room from a different entry way.

As the large boy puts on his normal day clothes and mutters inaudible words to himself in anger, Karma approaches behind him, while making sure his face wasn't visible, gets his attention.

The usual, smelly, sweat stench filled the locker room currently had two people occupying it. A member of the judo club, and a smug devil named Karma.

"Two things to say to you right now… And don't you dare turn around or else. But before I say them, your hair's a mess, use this hair gel," Karma hands the boy a bottle, and the boy obediently puts it on while looking straight ahead.

The steady atmosphere gave the large boy the opportunity to ask a few questions,

"thank's? So who are ya? And wha'd do ya want from me, if you want I-".

"Shut up"

The boy was quickly cut off by a horrifyingly angry voice coming from the same person who gave him hair gel.

"Whad are ya talkin' ab-"

"Shut the hell up. You have no right to be asking me any questions. I am just going to tell you the two things I have to say, and you better pray you won't hear from me again."

The chubby boy loudly gulped as his situation turned sour. Karma threw two photos infront of the judoist, exposing two of the athlete's many secrets. One of him taking a steroid injection, and the other of him going into a sketchy club holding a large wad of cash to a man in all black. Both photos, if exposed could end his career in playing judo and even attending school.

The judoist's face went pale as he desperately tried to hide the photos now laying on the ground.

"One. If you **ever** come near Nagisa Shiota again, for any reason what so ever, I won't hold back at all, and not only will I make sure your secrets are made public, but I guarantee you'll be in a worse state than he is right now."

Karma took a shaky breath and snickered as he regained his composure.

"Two... Nice hairdo you got going on there! You remind me of a big ol' tanuki with your hair like that. See ya Tanuki-kun!" Karma bolted out of the room right after those words; it was then that 'Tanuki-kun' ran to the nearest mirror to see his hair falling out.

The supposed 'hair gel', turned out to be hair remover. At the rate his hair was falling out, it wouldn't even take an hour for him to be bald. The boy let out an echoing yell in anger, but Karma was long gone and onto his next plan.

"Plan 1, success, onto plan 2!" Karma said as he ran undetected through the main building halls.

For Karma's next plan, he had until the end of the day, so he begins to slow his pace as he walks over to the shoe lockers. The redhead confirms the places of his next victims, the two nerds' shoe lockers, and heads to his own class.

In a small building, through the woods, on the top of a hill, is none other than the End class' classroom. Karma was already late for class, but still manages to enter as if nothing were wrong at all. Koro-sensei on the other hand thought otherwise.

"K-K-K-Karma-kun! Where have you been this whole time? You are almost two hours late for class!" Frantically shouts Koro-sensei to him and the rest of the class.

"It shouldn't matter where I was, it's none of your business tako," Karma replies coldly.

"Sensei! Karma was probably with Nagisa doing hentai things!" Says Rio jokingly.

Karma immediately blushes at the thought and denies it.

"Nuru-fufu-fu, is that so Karma?" Chuckles Koro-sensei.

"I have to write this down in my doujinshi journal! I see, Nagisa does have that cute charm about him.. Karma you hentai! What kind of dirty things were you doing to Nagisa? Hmmm? Hmmmm? Speaking of which, where is Nagisa?" Asks the yellow octopus.

Karma's face shifts into a more serious demeanor.

"H-He got injured pretty bad yesterday, so he's taking the day off, knowing him he'll try to be here tomorrow or the day after the latest," says Karma.

Koro-sensei's face darkened, and the whole class shut up simultaneously after hearing Karma's words.

"What happened?" Asks Okuda.

"He doesn't want me to say.." Says Karma.

"It's kinda too late now that you started. Please Karma! We're worried about him here! We're his classmates and his friends! We don't need permission to know why or how a friend was injured!" Shouts Kayano.

The class begins to shout in agreement to the point where Karma felt obligated to tell the truth.

"I don't really wanna say anything, but yesterday he was beat up in the main building... while I wasn't with him..." Says Karma in a hushed voice.

It took a few moments before Terasaka broke the silence.

"Why?! Just who was it that did it?! Who was involved?! How many people were there against him?!" Terasaka yelled.

Pausing for a moment, Karma thinks before replying, "It was tanuki-kun from the judo club, these two nerds and... Asano… Even though I _know_ Nagisa would hate it, I just can't accept Asano's stupid reason…"

"W-what was his reason Karma-kun?" Okuda quietly asks.

Karma looks up for a moment and recites what he heard Nagisa said.

"He said that 'an example must be set so class E knows their place'.. He used that as an excuse to beat up Nagisa! So despite what Nagisa's asked, I am getting my revenge on them. I've already practically ruined the kid from the judo club's school life, and now I just have to wait a bit towards the end of school for the second and third plan... But I'll handle this on my own, so don't worry about it... There! Happy? Now you know! I ju-" says Karma stopping as Terasaka walks up to him.

Terasaka pulls the frantic class devil up by the collar. "I just don't get one thing… where the hell were you when this was happening?! Huh?! He knows how to assassinate not fight! He's not strong enough to win a one on four fight! Much less with Asano in the mix! So where the hell were you when this was happening? Say something damn it! Just picturing how he must've felt then... Just makes me and probably everyone else feel awful. I wanna punch you so bad right now.. But I won't, 'cause I know there's also no one else who feels worse about this than you. I mean just look at you…" Terasaka says calming himself down, and letting go of Karma's collar. The redhead sunk to the floor, it was rare, but he looked miserable.

"One thing though... Let us help with at least one of your revenge plans. I think it would leave a sour taste in everyone's mouths if we all didn't do something to get back at those guys... Damn it! What I'm trying to say is... Don't do this alone, and let us fucking help you!"

Karma sat surprised for a bit, then pulls down his hood, and lets out a chuckle, bringing his mood back up.

"Alright! You asked for it, but it isn't going to be easy!" Karma says.

Eager to help, the class listened as Koro-sensei wrote down Karma's plan on the board, and as a class, they all collaborated in adding more details to the second plan.

 **A/n: so thts part 1 folks, please review. A thumbs up or down would be cool... One more thing. If I were you I'd pay attention to my previous author notes cause for a while now I've been leaking previews on stuff that'll hapen in the future, they're subtle though and u probs won't get them now. If u do notice them and hv guesses id be glad to hear them and i can say whether or not ur close. Thanks as usual**

 **-Ryan Sensei**


	13. Perverts

**A/n: Hey! It's been a while, didya miss me? Probs not bt watevz. I just stated school and** ** _shoot me now_** **because I hate it sooooooooooooo much. All i wanna do is mcfreakn sleep till 2 and chill but now I got homework and an advisor who I dislike tht im stuck with for the next 2years... Anyways on a brighter note this chapter is here and ready to be read, so here ya go!**

 **-Ryan sensei**

After class had finished, everyone in class E got into their positions, and the plan had officially commenced.

The two nerds chuckled to themselves as they left their classroom together. Reminiscing over their beating Nagisa.

"God that felt good! I feel so much better now that I got to kick all the pent up stress away."

"Asano really is the best though, I mean he let us do **whatever** we wanted and we didn't get in trouble at all!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I feel a little bad though, I mean he was cute… but at least we got back at the E class!"

This comment made their rocket skyrocket, echoing through the halls. When their laughter died down, they'd arrived in the shoe locker area.

Simultaneously opening their lockers, the two both notice a pink envelope with a heart sticker to seal the envelopes in each of their lockers.

Giving a look of confirming to each other, just to be sure that they were indeed within reality, their lecherous smiles became evident as they eagerly rush to open their letters. Just as they'd thought, they were love confession letters.

Throughout their lifetimes, after being so absorbed in their studies, neither of them had any time to keep in mind with appearances, socialize that much, let alone have a girlfriend.

So a sudden confession of love not for just one of them, but for both of them? Was definitely not something to miss out on. As they tried to contain their excitement, one of the nerds read their letter aloud.

"My name is Ichigo Irena Wataru and I have been in love ever since I first saw you, My friend, Allene Yukimura was with me at the time and fell head over heels in love with your friend! You just seemed so cool and just my type! We go to a different school and are very nervous and would love to hear both you and your friend's reply. So please give your reply to me behind your gym outside, after class. I'll be waiting. LOVE LOVE LOVE ~Ichigo XOXO!"

An evident blush appeaed over the boys' faces after having read their letters, the nerd who read aloud began snort-laughing in embarrassment. The two awkwardly stand there in silence, collecting themselves. Then suddenly display a poor excuse for a sprint to the back of the gym. What they didn't know is that they had already fallen into class E's trap.

Behind the gym, outside lying in wait was Kayano and Okuda disguised as foreign girls from a nearby school, the alias' they were using in these disguises: Ichigo and Allene.

The girls in the class had followed Karma's plan, and beforehand wrote two fake love confession letters, containing lies that they wouldn't dare to say to anyone in the main building, much less the two nerds who beat their class idol & friend. The two girls in the class with the neatest handwriting ended up writing the letters, while others collaborated on the letter's content, who was to drop it off, etc.

Kayano, already a great actress was ready to play her role as a girl in love. And it wasn't that difficult for her either since she knew firsthand what it felt like to be in love, but that hope was lost as soon as Karma became her competition. Okuda was standing beside Kayano, mentally going over her character before the stars of the plan arrive. She was playing the shy girl in love who needs her best friend for support. Sure it was simple, but she was still nervous. One slip up could ruin the whole plan, and all of her classmates were counting on her.

"I just heard from Ritsu-chan that they're on their way. It's too bad they aren't cute, but revenge is necessary, so we'll have to suck it up. Karma's counting on us! Anyways, I'm ready, everyone else you better be as well or Karma'll never forgive you!" shouts Kayano.

The two boys, finally arriving, emerged from the gym's back doors; panting as they wipe some of the sweat on their brow. Waiting for them behind the gym, two beautiful girls were standing in wait for them under to the sakura trees.

"You actually came! I'm so happy!" Kayano shouts ecstatically.

"I-I-I'm r-r-really glad that you're here, I hope you will give a favorable reply!" Okuda says as she bows before one of the sweaty nerds.

"Ichigo-san and Allene-san right? W-Well since you wrote such a lovely note who could refuse you? I'm delighted that you feel this way about me and uh.. I don't know you too well.. But I uh.. Definitely want to know more about you.. So I guess I'm trying to say is.. Uh.. I would love to go out with you!" the nerd with glasses, who was trying to appear cool shouts.

"D-Do you feel the same way?" Okuda says looking at the other nerd.

His head begins to fiercely nod as he can't find the words to express his happiness at the moment.

The two girls look at each other and an evil grin goes across their face, cutting back to the boys Kayano replies to them, "so both of you like us back too?! This is amazing! I could hug you, but before that I have something to say..." Glancing back to Okuda, she gives a slight nod and they begin to distance themselves a few yards away then crouch down and cover their ears.

The two boys look to each other in confusion, but before they could walk over to the girls a shout is heard from one of the trees.

"You bastards had this coming when you beat up Nagisa! Feel Class E's anger!"

"Huh?" The two boys say in unison, backing up in fear.

As they reach the gym doors they notice how the door was suddenly locked.

Panic in their eyes, and their backs against the gym wall with nowhere to escape, the two are suddenly bombarded with balloons filled with squid ink and paint.

With the chaos befalling them, they run in circles hoping to avoid the raining balloons.

"Now that you guys are wet and running in circles like chickens, who thinks they should look the part too!" Shouts Terasaka, above them from the gym rooftop.

From countless directions is the chilling replies of satisfaction.

"Revenge!"

"Do it!"

"For Nagisa!"

"Make them pay!"

"Give it to them!"

Terasaka, held a large bucket over his head triumphantly. Waiting for complete silence from his peers he dumps the contents of the container. Releasing thousands of white bird feathers to be sent flying on top of the wet boys.

"Even though you guys look pretty damn ridiculous, I still don't think that's enough! Chiba!" Shouts Terasaka as he begins running, making his way down to another side of the roof

Chiba, who'd been silently waiting for Terasaka's cue had been lying on his stomach in the bushes pointing his gun loaded with handmade, glitter filled bb gun pellets in the victim's direction.

After the cue was shouted Chiba, not missing his mark once, was able to completely cover the boys' bodies with hot pink glitter.

The two nerds lost their cool as they shook with anger. Right before they could utter a word, a red haired teen in all black, took his time as he slowly walked passed the two, heavily snickering.

After he passes them, realization hitting them they shout in unison, "KARMA!"

As soon as the two call his name, Karma begins to lightly sprint and make a sharp turn to his left, and the two nerds, furiously and slowly chased after him.

What the two nerds didn't expect was that by following Karma, their decision would lead to embarrassment for the rest of their school year and years to come.

Karma, using his athletic abilities, was able to jump and grab hold onto the roof's ledge where Terasaka was waiting to help him up.

The nerds on the other hand, having no athletic abilities whatsoever, could never run as fast as Karma could.

Thinking Karma had went behind the door on the side of the gym, the two nerds simultaneously push the door only to find their version of Heaven and Hell combined... The girls changing room.

As the many girls were in the midst of changing, screams sounded out from the room. The two nerds, overwhelmed and paralyzed weren't sure how to respond.

For a few moments everyone was silent, what broke the silence was the bloody noses the two nerds had simultaneously.

Sensing danger, the boys attempted stepping out the door, only for a bombshell of different items in the locker room were hurdled at them.

A few of the girls from the E class managed to infiltrate the locker room, and amongst the throwing, made sure to throw in a few things of their own. Stinkbombs, eggs, and some trash were just a few of the things they managed to smuggle in for throwing.

Having a delayed reaction, and already having multiple mystery items covering them, the boys had a grasp over what was going on they began to duck and cover their heads as they tried to leave the same way they came. After managing to exit the battlefield, the click of a camera shutter and a flash followed.

Karma was in the perfect position, upside down hanging from the roof. Using Terasaka to hold his legs down, his upper half was able to freely move so he could take a picture of the two nerds peeping, without actually exposing any of the girls in the background.

As they ran onto the nearby field, they were within seconds caught up by Karma.

Startled by the teen devil's alarming speed, the two nerds fell backwards onto their butts and shook in terror at the towering Karma.

With a smile plastered on his face, he leaned in towards the boys and whispered the same thing he did to the judoist, but somewhat altered.

"I am just going to tell you the two things I have to say, and you hopefully won't hear from me again."

The boys gulped as their situation seemed grim.

"One. If you ever come near Nagisa Shiota **again** , for any reason what so ever, I won't hold back at all, and not only make sure your that 'this' is your everyday look, but I can guarantee that you'll be in a worse state than he is right now. You should know that that'll be painful. I mean you guys are the ones responsible after all. It's only fair."

"But that was Asano that-"

Silenced by the sound of Karma cracking his knuckles, the redhead takes a deep breath, cracks his neck on both sides, and regains his composure. He then holds up an instant photograph of the two boys in the locker room, and takes a sharpie out of his pocket.

Karma removes the sharpie cap and uses his teeth to hold it securely as he writes the word 'Perverts!' across the photo. After putting away the marker he waves the photo in front of the boys faces in a position where they can see, yet can't snag the image.

"Two… Nice looks you guys got going on here. Just for fun, my buddies and I in the E class are gonna be putting these around the whole main building.. So good luck with your lame ass school lives," the redhead pauses for a minute. As he looks at the two cowering boys, his suppressed anger begins to well up. The playful eyes he had a moment ago turned into the cruel eyes of Satan.

 _Is this all I want? Just petty pranks that's it? That's it?! All that Nagisa suffered, all that's happened to him… It's just gonna be brushed off like this?! There's no way I can except that! Who am I kidding, this isn't how I do things!_

The redhead lets out a battle cry, letting desire take over and jumps the two boys, throwing punches one after another, bruising their bodies like they did Nagisa's.

"Please stop! Help!" One of the boys scream.

"You didn't seem to stop when Nagisa was screaming for help did you? You seemed to be doing just fine ignoring his cries!" Karma screams.

"Karma stop! This wasn't part of the plan!" Isogai screams, as he runs over and tries to pull Karma back.

It takes Isogai, Maehara, Sugino, and Terasaka together just to suppress the wild teen. Still holding him back in an unstable lock, the redhead continues to angrily thrash around.

The two boys took this as their chance to run away to who knows where. As soon as they were out of sight, Karma stopped all his movements and slumped to the ground, cursing under his breath.

The class looked around in concern, but it was Terasaka that broke the silence.

"Karma… I know just how pissed you are but-"

"Sorry. I'm fine, I just lost my temper," the readhead interrupts and brushes himself off as he stands.

Karma snickers, "Don't forget that we are definitely spreading the photos throughout the whole school."

The class nods and resumes their usual attitudes, attempting to ignore the hidden anger Karma just showed.

On the bright side, for the rest of those 'perverts' high school careers, the two would never get a girlfriend and would be permanently branded as the pervert duo. A name that would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

As Karma walked away from his cheering classroom he glared at the sun that would soon be setting.

 _Well at least the last person I needed to see today… At least_ _ **he**_ _can handle this anger that won't go down. I won't forget this and you can be sure as hell I'll make you pay for this! Same way you did to him! Your next…_

"Asano"

 **A/n: sorry for grammar mistakes I can't edit my own work tht well, I REALLY like reviews so feel free to drop some. But Dun dun duuun! Wtf is goin on with Karma? In the next chapter is the confrontation between Karma and Asano? Just how will** ** _that_** **go? Well, you'll see! Cya**

 **-Ryan sensei**


	14. Syringe

**A/n: Yo! It's been a while. I've been reading other fics and got swamped with percrasinating** ** _i could sleep for days,_** **my mom wouldn't let me tho.. anyways I didn't double check this si I have no idea how many mistakes are in here, just ask in the reviews. So here's Karma vs. Asano.**

With a strong feeling of satisfaction, the E class had begun packing up to go home. Everyone except Karma that is.

As the young assassin thought of his last target, Karma's bloodlust skyrocketed.

"It's obvious that Asano's not even on the same playing field as those other small fries; I mean, he's good enough to be considered my rival... No matter how much I thought about it, I still don't have something that I'm 100% confident in… I guess I'll go with plan: blow dart, but I'll make my goal small, beat him with a few good punches to get rid of this anger. Good enough for him to feel how pissed I am," he then looks at his watch and panics at the time.

"Crap! I gotta hurry to his class before he leaves!"

As Karma enters the A class's classroom, he pauses to catch his breath. With his hand on his knees, back slightly arched and him panting, he looks around the room in worry hoping the bastard hadn't left yet. To his luck, he sees none other than Asano, as if waiting for something.

Asano had been sitting on the teacher's desk fiddling with something on his phone. The strawberry blonde snickers and puts down his phone as he watches Karma enter the room he was occupying.

"I had a feeling you'd come, so I've been waiting here for you to swing by. Based off of the intel I've gotten on the other pawns conditions, I'm pretty sure I'm your next target for _revenge_?" Asano haughtily says.

Karma had envisioned this scene play out countless times in his head, but now that the real Asano was in front of him, the calm demeanor Karma had imagined himself having, was slowly beginning to deteriorate.

"Yeah, your right exactly. 'Revenge' is what I'm here for. Did you see those other dudes that I got revenge on as well? Those were _too_ easy…" The young assassin makes his way over to Asano until they're about two yards length apart and cocks his head up, showing that he acknowledges his opponent. "Before anything, just… tell me why- why exactly you did something so awful, to him? To Nagisa? I just can't accept that _that_ was meant to serve as a 'warning for the rest of the E class', I just can't." Karma says.

"Hmm, if you really want an honest answer, I'd say.. Because it seemed like fun? Such a cute boy crying as he asked for us to stop, and kept pleading 'please stop!' And 'help me somebody!' Ooh that really was fun to watch. I almost got turned on, but then he got all bloody and well I'm sure you saw how he looked..."

Furious was an understatement as Karma's fits wouldn't stop shaking, his teeth lightly chattered before he screamed his response.

" _You're_ the sadistic asshole who fucking did that to him! I'm gonna make you pay! Since you can't even beat your _daddy_ at anything, it goes to show you're not unbeatable! That the 'great' Asano does infact have weaknesses!"

A tic mark was evident on the violet eyed teen's forehead as his face contorted with anger and a dark aura followed. Attempting to at least sound calm, Asano says in a taunting tone, "glad you think I'm so great, it means so coming from you. Sorry that the feeling isn't mutual." With that, Asano stood up, and got in a martial arts position, ready to attack at any given moment.

"Heh, don't flatter yourself, you know I'm beyond some daddy's boy." Karma then gets into his fighting stance, and as if a bell sounded seconds later, they begin to brawl.

The two teens evenly matched each other. Every time Asano did a roundhouse kick, Karma would duck at the perfect time. Every time Karma attempted to punch Asano, he'd quickly dodge with perfect precision. As the two fought, the interaction looked more like an art than a brawl.

After a few minutes, Karma extends his arm and pulls out a syringe with paralysis effects in it that he'd hidden in his pocket and jabs it straight towards Asano.

Asano on pure instinct, quickly smacks away the syringe out of Karma's hand, but receives an unexpected reaction from Karma. Chuckling, the redhead freezes in his motion, letting his bloodlust become suffocatingly obvious as he says, "don't worry I've got plenty more up my sleeve!"

As if on cue, he reveals a few other hidden syringes. "Notice how it's the exact same thing as what you guys used on Nagisa? Yea, that's just for you!"

Landing only two on Asano, the redhead didn't seem satisfied, he was just getting started.

Karma, as if possessed, began to launch a barrage of attacks, and Asano was beginning to respond even slower with each attack.

The two boys paused for a moment, taking the opportunity to both glare and pant in each other's direction. Wild and ragged breath were the only audible sound, it was just them. Wondering who would make the next move, the next move that could be the determining factor of who wins and losses. Breaking all built up tension, Karma laughs in a mischievous tone, and takes a sharp inhale as in a matter of milliseconds, he takes a large leap towards Asano.

This sudden movement gave Karma enough time to launch his trump card. Another paralysis weapon in the shape of a blow dart. He'd spend good quality time finding and attaining it, and now, it was well hidden in his mouth, under his tongue.

With a quick move of his tongue, Karma blows the hidden dart directly at Asano. Using his instincts once again, Asano darts his head to the left, and the dart manages to just scrape his cheek.

In the confusion of the moment, Karma seizes the chance to shout, "this is for Nagisa!" And lands firm punch into Asano's gut.

Asano, winded, lands on one knee, and as he tries to stand up, Karma shouts, "and this is for me!" as he lands a blow across Asano's face.

Karma, lets his guard down for a few seconds to shake off his now bruised knuckles, the impact felt like he was punching concrete. But in those few seconds, Asano quickly stands up, and stabs Karma on the side of the neck with a paralysis syringe _he_ had hidden.

"I always carry- these on me... I was just- waiting for you to let your guard down." Asano says between pants as he covers his gut with an arm.

Karma felt the paralysis affects immediately and sunk to his knees, and remained frozen.

Asano takes the time necessary to catch his breath and regain his composure, brushing himself off, and then places a foot on Karma's chest.

"Scum should just stay on the ground, under my foot where it's supposed to be. You look confused. Oh! That's right.. You _must_ be wondering how you're down so quickly and I'm not, even though we had the same paralysis drug used on each other. Am I right? Well, honestly the only difference is that not only is my paralysis drug stronger, but I've trained my body to somewhat withstand its effects. You never know when your own weapon can be used against you. This reminds me of what happened with Nagisa! You two really are similar! But he was much cuter..."

 _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Damn! I got cocky and careless and now… damn it! Now I can't even move... I'm so pissed off right now, and the damn bastard's right there!_ Karma thinks as he assesses how helpless he is in this current situation.

"You certainly made me put in a little effort there, but looks like the only way you think you can beat me is with petty tricks, but even that's still not enough... I can't believe some people refer to us using terms like 'rivals' and 'equals, well at least it's always fun.'" Asano says as he cocks his elbow back, raring to give the final blow.

Karma closes his eyes and clenches his jaw in preparation for the blow.

As Asano begins to strike, when he sees Karma's expression, a different, sinister idea crosses his mind.

"I didn't expect you to threaten some of my pawns you know..." Karma opens one of his eyes in surprise. After confirming he wasn't about to get punched, he opens both of his eyes and brings his attention towards Asano as he continues to speak.

"The one with the scorpion was pretty funny to hear about, but no matter, they're expendable anyways, I'll just replace them with some more durable pawns, it's not that bad... But it's still not as hilarious as seeing that smaller kid from your class with the blue hair confront me, uh what was his name again?"

Immediately enraging Karma, his face, the only movable part of his body, began to vibrate rapidly with an insuppressible rage.

"HIS NAME IS NAGISA! THE BOY YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN TO BEAT UP! MY NAGISA! NAGISA FUCKING SHIOTA!"

"That's right! Thank you, his name was Nagisa. Seeing him confront me... THAT was funny," responds the crazed teen.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"Let's not be hasty, just to show you how funny it was, I deleted it from the system, and I have the only copy of the video from the main building's school security system from that day on my phone. I knew I just _had_ to get that video, and believe me, it took quite a bit of hacking. Here let me get it for you to see." Asano says with a mocking smile.

Karma, tries as best as possible not to show any signs of panic as each button clicks, but as soon as Asano flips his phone around to reveal a video of his beloved, all color vanished from Karma's face, all of his system and emotion were put on hold as Asano clicks play.

 **A/n: and that's that. Sry again for the mistakes, my editor has been lazy af so I've been editing my own work which is never a good thing. Till next time!**


	15. Doll

**A/n: Been a while, i've just been readn other reeeally good fics lately (one piece, kuroko no basket, haikyuu etc), hurt/comfort of course, and damn theyre all so much better written then wat i could ever write. Oh well, so I'm done with the A/n hints and am going to take a practice psat, wish me luck!**

The recorded screams haunt Karma for the rest of that sleepless night, as he lays down on his bed in agony. He vividly recalls what happened right after Asano turned his phone around, and would never forget what he saw and how he felt.

*Begin flashback*

"Karma-kun~ I found the video!"

Karma freezes at the sight of the now playing video. As he tries to avery his eyes, Asano forcibly keeps one of them open with his free hand, just to make sure he watched every agonizing second of Nagisa's suffering.

It didn't matter how much Karma resisted and tried to look away, the sounds of the group of teens kicking and beating his boyfriend blasted from the phone's speakers, and echoed throughout the classroom.

Sure, with Nagisa's hazy explanation of what happened that night left Karma with many questions. He wanted to know _what_ exactly happened and who other than himself, was to blame. He wanted to know, but not like this.

"ASANO! TURN OFF THE VIDEO RIGHT NOW! OR I'LL-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Nice try, do you even know the position you're in right now?" The orange haired teen mocked.

After a while of watching and resisting, he had gotten to the point in the video where Nagisa begged for help. Karma, unable to watch anymore, despaired at the scene, both he and Nagisa were helpless.

The video ended with Nagisa dragging himself out of the room, and from that, Karma was able to piece together how he soon after found Nagisa at the bottom of a hill.

Dark thoughts of helplessness clouded his mind, everything else was nonexistent to the red head. Karma was beyond furious, yet was filled with self pity, blaming himself for all the recent past events, and how he'd failed Nagisa. Willing himself to move, after regaining complete body function, only then did he realize Asano had left. Just before the paralyzing effects had worn off.

Karma managed to suppress all of the screams of anger that were urging to be released, but let his fury out on the nearest desk. Needless to say, one student would be left desk-less tomorrow.

*End flashback*

Karma turns to his left side and props his head up with his arm, grabs hold of his phone and then glances at the glowing screen. His fingers ghost over Nagisa's contact; despite knowing that he was recovering at home, he couldn't shake the worries he had, that, and he urgently wanted to hear his beloved's voice. After clicking a few buttons, the red head speed dials Nagisa and waits in anticipation after each ring.

The call went to voicemail and instead of leaving a message, Karma goes to sleep.

 _Well, those were some pretty nasty bruises, I'm sure he's sleeping right about now. I'll try again later, but seriously, I've got a bad feeling…_

~K~X~N~

Back at the Shiota household, Nagisa was slightly swinging from his shackles as he wore an expressionless face.

 _I guess I'm the 'controllable doll' mom wanted, she should be happy now right? Just like a broken doll, or am I already broken? It hurts so much that I can barely feel anymore. What day is it? I can't feel my wrists or hands anymore, but they look so bruised... It's night time, right? Judging by the color of the window, it's night... Damn. I just wanna fucking leave this place, just run away and never turn back..._

Just then, Nagisa's mother, Hiromi entered the dark room where her 'daughter' was silently hanging, as she mulled over something to 'herself'. After looking at Nagisa for a couple of seconds, she pulls a small red, plastic box out from behind her back, and places it on the floor.

"Nagisa, I made you a bento for dinner today! It has a few of your favorites! So you can eat some of it, not all, young ladies need to watch their weight after all. For now, I'll briefly unlock your wrists so you can hold your chopsticks. You know the drill..."

"Yes mother..." the teal haired boy helplessly responds.

After unshackling Nagisa's wrists once more, he's handes a pair of chopsticks and sits crossed leged on the floor across from the bento.

"Itadakimasu..."

Hiromi watches, with a pleased expression on her face as her son desperately eats his meal, and lowers herself to the floor as she also sits crossed legged.

 _She needs me! See without me, where would she be? Good thing I'm around to take care of her. If only my Nagisa was more obedient, then I wouldn't have to resort to these methods... But it's for Nagisa's sake! I won't be having my daughter grow up to be a failure!_

"Ano ne? Oka-san?" Nagisa quietly asks, placing his chopsticks on top of the now half empty bento.

"What is it sweetie?"

Nagisa slightly shutters at his mother's tone, but manages to suppress the slight shaking taking over him.

"I think I've learned my lesson now... C-could I go back to school with my friends? To K-Karma?"

Hiromi's head tilts as she stares at her disobedient 'daughter' in an confused, yet eerie way before screaming back to her child.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Huh?! You don't decide when you've 'learned your lesson', I DO! Why would you even want to leave when you're having SOOO much fun with mommy. Huh? Huh Nagisa?! I never raised such an ungrateful child! It's definitely because of those scum classmates of yours!"

Nagisa has to bite his lips, hard enough that he draws some blood, all to make sure he doesn't say anything he'd regret to his mother's face.

Hiromi gets up from her criss crossed sitting position, dusts off her pants, then after forcibly re-chaining Nagisa, she picks up the bento and chopsticks and parts with these final words, "I will be coming back later to see if you have to go the bathroom, until then, please reflect a bit longer."

With those parting words, Nagisa once again hears the haunting, slow creak of the closing door, along with the day's hope leaving with his mother.

Coughing as he releases his teeth's hold, he struggkes as he quietly croaks a few words.

"They're not the ones who are scum…"

Nagisa's eyes welled up with tears at the sound of his own words. He manages a cracked chuckle before pausing for a few moments and then letting out light sobs of defeat.

 _I've never had to stay down here this long before, I can't- I- I just… I don't care how beaten up become, I just wanna see everyone, and try thinking of ways to assassinate Koro-sensei, and to hug Karma... Damn it... ANd to top it off, Oka-san's going to be back soon, probably still pissed..._ Nagisa's face shot up in realization.

 _If I ever wanna leave this place, my only hope of leaving would be when Oka-san takes me to the bathroom... But if I did leave.. What comes next? The idea's crossed my mind, but I'd never thought that far ahead... School, Kayano, Sugino & Karma's place are the first spots Oka-san would check... I really have no place to go. I guess I could just... Runaway, with Karma! But someplace reeeallly far away from here!_

Nagisa began to chuckle as more and more ideas of escape popped into his head One after the other, until they no longer became ideas, but a plan. That would be set into motion tomorrow morning.

 **A/n: So i read some of my chaps and noticed a ton of errors and im probs gonna do a grammer sweep soon. Also for those of u who's wondern wat amaz one piece fanfic i read it was: Boy with a scar by Syluk. Anyways, yea tht happend, things r just heating up. Cya.**


	16. Catcher

**A/n: I'm honestly just reading other fics and droping this hasn't even come to mind, nor will it, I'm not a half assed kind of person. Bt i got soem really nice pms and a review tht just made me say "it's time to post" thnx 4readn as usual. Idk if my spelln mistakes makes it hard to read bt u get it... i hope, just ignore it.**

 **-Ryan sensei**

The next morning, Karma started the day with his usual morning routine: he got up late, took a shower, got dressed, ate... the usual. As he fed the dog and headed out of his front door, right before he started his walk to school; that was also when the redhead began thinking of Nagisa.

 _When was the last time I saw my boyfriend? Boyfriend... The word seems so surreal, he and I are dating..._ Karma snickers to himself as he locks the door and starts walking to school. As he began climbing the monstrous hill to his class, he continues his earlier thoughts. _It's getting really cold out, good thing I brought my jacket... Maybe I should ditch to go see him, he looked pretty injured when I last saw him... I really really want to, but knowing him, he'd scold me saying that I shouldn't ditch school for him. I mean it'd totally be worth it though..._ With that last thought, Karma walked into the E class in solo, just barely on time.

As role call came around, the class all cringed in their own, silent way upon hearing Nagisa's name, and once again seeing empty desk. The whole class knew the gist of what Asano had done to the small boy, but they still couldn't accept it. Even after their small revenge. They didn't even technically get revenge on the plot master. Nobody actually saw the extent of Nagisa's injuries, no one except Karma that is. There was no one except Karma who saw the amount of pain Nagisa had gone through, and there was no one who felt as responsible as he did.

After Koro-sensei finished roll call, sensing the heavy mood, he asks,

"Mina-san what's wrong?"

A silence filled the air before one student spoke up.

"I think I speak for the class when I say, nobody really feels up to assassination attempts or class right now..." Sugino says in a depressed tone.

"Ahhh... Naruhodo. It's about Nagisa-kun... I'm as furious as you are with the whole situation, but it's in cases like th-" Koro-sensei was cut off by the sound of a ringing cell phone.

The class, frantically looks around, tried to find the source of the ring, until Karma raised his phone, cooly saying it was his, and effectively declining the call.

Normally Karma would've shut off his phone during the school day, but with Nagisa's absence lately, he left his phone on just in case Nagisa needed him, for anything. One simple word and he would rush there, wherever he was, for even the slightest and pettiest thing. If it ment seeing Nagisa, he'd gladly do it.

Hoping it was him, Karma looks at the collar ID, and to his dismay it was his mother calling. Even after clicking decline multiple times, his mother still persistently called, distracting the class.

"Koro-sensei! I have to take this, I'm stepping out for a bit." The look of frustration was evident on his face, but he still tried his best to keep up his normal façade infront of his peers.

"Nurufufufu, of course Karma-kun, seems important." The teacher said as he rubbed two tentacles together as if scheming something.

As Karma steps outside the class and slides the door behind him, the redhead clicks the accept button on his phone. Karma pauses for a moment before speaking, he hated to admit it, but speaking to his parents was something he dreaded. Especially with his father, but his mother never seemed to care about anything but what he's done wrong, and always left him feeling pathetic at the end of each talk.

"Hello?"

"Karma! It's been so long since I've last heard from you!"

The cheerful tone in his mother's voice was far from what he'd been expecting, so decided to play it off as calm-ish he could sound.

"Who's fault is that?"

"... Anyways, your father and I are in America right now, want anything?"

"No, I don't wa-... A-Actually can you bring me back a new med kit? And a stuffed animal? Something small, like one of those 'Get Well Soon!' teddy bears?"

For a while there was silence, and Karma began to regret asking for something from his mother. He was about to take it back when his mom spoke.

"Sure thing, so who's the lucky person?"

"Huh? W-what are you talking about?"

"Karma you can't fool me, the med kit I get, cause of how rowdy you are, but the stuffed animal? You're definitely giving it to someone you care about... I don't see any other reason why. So I ask again what's their name?"

 _Damn she's persistent... Well, she'd find out eventually..._ "Nagisa, his name's Nagisa.."

"His? By Nagisa do you mean that boy you hung out with for years?"

"Yea..."

"Oh! That's so cute! You have my full support! From what I remember he's the very frail and cute blue haired boy, so I'm guessing he's on bottom?"

It took a few seconds for Karma to register what his mom just said and asked, and immediately his face matched his hair.

"What the hell mom?! Sure we're dating, b-but don't get ahead of yourself! It also goes without saying that I'm the pitcher though. Still none of your business! AN-Y-WAYS! He's not that frail, he's stronger than you and he, himself thinks, but that also doesn't mean he's stronger than me of course. On the other hand, you are right when you say he's cute, cuter than aaaany of the girls, and I'm not giving him up for the world..." Karma was genuinely enjoying talking to his mother, a part of him hated himself for it, while another part just wanted to keep talking about Nagisa.

"Karma?"

"Mh?"

"Do you love him?"

"... Yeah, so much that it hurts. I know, it sounds lame-"

"Not at all, I'm glad. You better treat him right! It's not every day that you find love."

"Yeah, I intend to do so. Obviously."

"Your father and I'll ship the stuff over to you, but when we come back, you are definitely introducing us, you hear me! Also-"

"Mom, another time, please, I'm in class right now, and you can't meet him right now! But someday in the future?... Sure, so can this wait for another time? I gotta go..."

"Why do you have your phone on in class anyways? You should learn some common sense! But whatever, I gotta go too. Learn some decency and turn off your phone! We'll get back to this! Bye Karma."

"Yeah, sure."

 _She never comes home, calls when she feels like it, and says whatever the hell she feels. Ugh... Well, that was the first time it actually went so... Normally. Heh, Guess Nagisa's my good luck charm..._

With that, Karma went back to the class, which was currently less depressing, and more studious, thanks to their teacher's hard efforts. As Karma sat back down to his desk, he shuts off his phone completely, and plays with his anti-sensei knife as he zones out in class.

It was only a half hour later that it began to snow.

"Ah. It's snowing," Itona says flatly, head turned to the window.

"It's true! Look at all the snow! It keeps coming harder and harder. Maybe we'll get a blizzard!" Kayano shouts ecstatically while pointing.

"Wow!" "Amazing!" YOu could hear the class say one after the other in awe. Everyone's moods lifted somewhat at the rare scene of snow in front of them. For them it was what brought them some hope. For Nagisa it was what brought him further and further away from home.

 **A/n: so as u might've guessed Nagisa is gonna try and escape! You'll see just what goes down in the next chapter. Stay tooned and swell, thanke.**

 **-Ryan sensei**


	17. Blizzard

**A/n: Been a while, huh? Ive been busy with the school play and now musical and writing this other fanfic, so here ya go. It's been a while so just review ur thoughts and or questions, and u'll make me really happy. Here ya go!**

 **-Ryan sensei**

Meanwhile at the same time that school was beginning,

Nagisa remained where he'd been all along, chained in the basement. Only this time, his lack of sleep was even more evident. He'd stayed up all night going through his escape plan.

'The simpler, the better'. One of the keys things he's learned from his assassination training was that the more complicated the plan, the more likely it was to fail, that and to always have more than one.

 _I'm really gonna do it. After today, there'll be no going back... I won't see my mom again, and I'll go some place really far, and then take a train back here just for school. It beats staying locked up down here for who knows how long… But I'll tell Karma where I'm going to so he doesn't worry! I know he'll feel responsible, so I just need to make sure I make it clear that this was my decision… Alright! Today I, Nagisa Shiota am leaving hell, and am running away._

The unlocking and slow creak of the door signaled the commencement of Nagisa's mission. _This is where it'd begin, a new and better life._

"Ohio Nagisa! I'm gonna let you have breakfast at the table today with Oka-san, so I'm just going to unlock you and then you can go upstairs to the bathroom and wash your hands. Once they're washed, you will then dine with me. Understood?" Hiromi said with a smile.

"Hai..."

Hiromi unlocks his shackles, and helps lead the boy, who can barely walk, upstairs and into the bathroom.

"Come to the dining room when you're ready!" Hiromi shouts as she walks into said room.

Before Nagisa closes the bathroom door, he stealthily, in the least painful way possible, sneaks to the main entry way. His blue hoodie from when he recently went down, his phone, and his mom's purse and the keys to the basement were all resting within reach, on a mini table by the door.

The small teen switches from the blood drenched hoodie he's wearing into the clean one on the mini table. Nagisa silently grabs his phone, some money from his mom's wallet, and the keys to the basement; somehow managing to stuff all of this into his hoodie and shorts pockets. Just having the keys provided Nagisa with a sense of security. Unless she has these keys, going back to that room's wasn't an option. In a way, he defeated her. She wouldn't be able to control him anymore, that thought alone for Nagisa was bittersweet, but he wasn't going to stop now.

Nagisa opened and went out the front door. He took one final glance at his house, then quietly closed the door behind him. He was finally free.

Nagisa continued to switch from limping to jogging as he tried to get further and further from his 'former' home. It was only 5 minutes of walking on cold concrete that Nagisa realized he wasn't wearing any shoes and was now freezing and regretting not picking up some shoes before he left.

The teal head stopped for a minute, then restarted his phone. As soon as the phone turned on, he speed dialed Karma, and continues walking as he waited, and listened for the redhead's voice that he hadn't heard in what felt like forever.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **... We're sorry the phone you are trying to reach is either turned off or out of range, please leave a message for: KARMA AKABANE at the sound of the tone. Beep.**

"Hi Karma! I realize you're in school right now, but I kinda have some important news to tell you.. You probably thought I was at home recovering or at the hospital, but in reality I'd been... in the basement the whole time with my mother. During that time, I got the chance to really think things over, and I've decided I've had enough. So I'm kinda running away... It's not your fault or anything! If anyone's it's my moms, but this was entirely my decision! I'm telling you this because I love you, and wanna see you come by when I get to wherever I am. I brought some money with me and should have enough to stay at a hotel for a while in Yokohama and I'll commute to school. I'm already lagging a bit behind in school, so I'm definitely coming back, Koro-sensei's the only teacher for me! Right now I'm just trying to get far away from this place as I can manage right now… I really wanna see you, I miss you so much! So, call me back, ok?.. Bye." Nagisa blushed as he thought over his confession through the phone.

 _I said 'I love you', god that was so embarrassing. I've said it before, but still…_

Nagisa looked at his phone then tried reaching Karma a few more times.

On the sixth try, with still no response from Karma, Nagisa sighed as he left another message.

"Hi Karma! It's me, Nagisa, again. I was just calling to tell you that it started to snow and since I'm in front of the train station, I'm going on ahead, so I won't be able to call for a while, I'll talk to you more later, I love you! Kay, bye."

As the injured teen entered the somewhat barren station, he drew little attention to himself by keeping his hood down and staying close to the benches. As his train pulled into the station, Nagisa followed the small flow of the people and got a seat by a window in the middle of the train.

 _Now there really is no turning back. I just have to wait around 7 or so stops and then figure stuff out from there, then I'll meet up with Karma and I'll be ok. This will all be OK._

In one fell swoop, all of the physical and mental pain he had faced hit him, and damn did it hurt worse then getting beaten itself. This whole time, Nagisa managed to seem calm purely because of adrenaline, now that he'd calmed down, he was feeling all of the pain his body had been suppressing, at once.

The small boy writhed in pain as he felt the affects of his adrenaline wearing off and as his world spinning faster and faster. Nagisa's eyelids became like weights, turning heavier and heavier until they slowly lowered themselves. For the first time in a while, the young teen fell into a deep sleep.

Almost two hours had passed by when the now, empty train roughly stopped. Jolting awake, Nagisa sleepily rubbed his eyes and looked around as his surroundings became familiar yet again.

 **"We're sorry for the inconvenience, the train will be temporarily stopping at this stop for a while for maintenance purposes. Thank you for using Yusei station!"**

"Crap, I fell asleep... I guess I should just get off here," Nagisa says, slowly getting up and off the train.

The small blue haired boy walked on the snow filled ground for a while before realizing he had no idea where he was. As he turned around to get back on the train to check for a map, the train's engine had already begun moving to the next destination.

 _Great! Just my luck…_

Desperate, Nagisa sniffled as he pulled out his phone and called Karma once again, only to leave another voicemail.

"Hi Karma, It's Nagisa, -cough- I fell asleep on the train and am not really to sure where I am right now -cough, cough- I would really love to hear your voice right about now... Geez there's a lot of parks around here from what I see! Oh wow! There's even a shrine. It's actually really cold over here, and I wish I brought my heavier jacket and some shoes, but daijobu! I'll figure something out! Love you."

After a while of aimlessly walking, the cold snow storm turned into an all out blizzard, and things looked grim on Nagisa's end.

Without any proper way to warm himself, Nagisa continued walking deeper and deeper into the blizzard, farther from salvation and further into nothingness. Nagisa wasn't even sure what exactly he was looking for, he just wanted some hope, since it never seemed to come his way. That was when he made one last call to Karma.

Shivering, Nagisa walked on, leaving yet another message for Karma.

"K-K-K-Karma, I've been walking around for a bit and I'm s-s-starting to feel kinda s-s-stupid. I'm not sure why I th-th-thought I could do this, I.." Nagisa was cut off my his own sobbing, but still continued. "I don't -sniffle- know anymore. I just want you Karma.. -sniffle- You know, when you said you love me, that was the haaaaapiest moment in my life... I've n-n-never done anything for you, and I don't know what you s-see in me. I mean you do so much for me, and how do I repay you? I cause you more problems and runaway... -sniffle- gomen-ne Karma, gomen-ne... Wait hold on! I hear something! It's close! It's really close! Oh my god Karma, there's something up ahead! Call you back! Karma, I love you!"

Nagisa trudged as fast as he could towards the sound. A rushing sound that seemed powerful, yet familiar. It reminded him of the ambushes his classmates and he would surprise Koro-sensei with.

The blue haired boy continued to walk into the white blizzard, towards the sound, until he realized what he was on the ledge of. A powerful waterfall. This realization came only after he walked right off the ledge.

 **A/n: aw shit a cliffhanger. Oh well u and karma'll find out wat happens in the next chap!**

 **P.S if u like fairy tail ans ship NaLu, I'm writing a fanfic so pls follow it wen its posted**

 **-Ryan sensei**


	18. Yuuji

**A/n: Lolz I'm back from the dead, or should I say finals. I got one more tomorrow then I'm on break. Unfortunately it's my worst subject, biochem. Anyways I was just fixn out some plot holes here and there. I have so many ideas but I gotta filter out wats good and not, and some just aren't realistic. I hate editing my own work so if I missed stuff, sry.**

 **Here ya go!**

 **-Ryan sensei**

Karma at this point in the day, didn't feel in the mood to attend the rest of his afternoon classes. No matter how hard he tried to stay for the teal head's sake, without Nagisa, it all seemed pointless. Even the fun of having a blizzard was quick to end.

The redhead, takes a strawberry juice out from his pants pocket and sat under one of the trees overlooking the E class' campus. The tree's long outstretched arms filled a large radius of grass. It was so grand that there was hardly any snow on the ground under its reach. The redhead let out a sigh and gazes at the view from under the tree.

At the moment, his classmates were practicing attack pattern in pairs with Karasuma-sensei. With packed snow on the ground hindering their movement, attacking one another made their footing and maneuvering a lot more difficult than before.

The teen watched as his classmates tried landing attacks on each other, an easy feat for himself, yet remained bored beyond belief. Karma used his right hand to pull out his phone from his other pant's pocket and restarted the device.

When Karma's phone turns on, the missed texts and calls slowly rolled in. Karma lifted an eyebrow in concern over the sudden bombardment of messages.

 _What the? Heh, I'm pretty popular today_

He began scrolling through all that he'd missed.

 _Mainly texts from mom and other people I could care less about... Huh? Wait! A missed call from Nagisa! Shit, I missed my chance to check up on him... At least I'll be able to hear him in his voicemails... Finally I get to hear his voice again. It's been too long..._ As Karma looked closer, he realized that he had exactly 9 missed calls and 4 voicemails from Nagisa... something was off.

Karma listened to the first message and spat all of the juice that was in his mouth.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HAPPENED?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN JUST ONE WEEK? HIS MOM, THAT WOMAN-NO THAT **BITCH** DEFINITELY HURT NAGISA! WHY DIDN'T I TRUST MY INSTINCTS AND HAVE HIM STAY WITH ME?!"

Karma, with a now tense posture and grasping onto every word Nagisa said didn't dare move or make a sound. This was probably the most serious he'd ever been. Karma listened to the messages one after the other with a pained look on his face, and gripping the life out of his juice box with each word getting more desperate. Until finally, he listened to them all. His raven like eyes glanced at the time on his phone, and realized the amount of time that had passed since the calls. Then without question, he ran back into the classroom to get his stuff.

As the redhead rapidly began packing his stuff left and right, not caring whether or not everything was meshed in. All set and ready to find his boyfriend, Karma slammed open the door and assumed his sprinting position , only to be halted by a yellow tentacle.

 _Crap it's the octopus, I don't have time to deal with him right now._

"Nuru-fufufu, Karma-kun I understand that you may be gifted in assassination and many other things, but that's no excuse for skipping class," Koro-sensei said as his grin began to widen in a devilish way.

"Move out the way octopus I don't have time to deal with you right now Nagi- _tsk_. Just move it."

" _Ohhh_ so this is about _Nagisa_ , mind telling me what exactly?" Koro-sensei said in a gossip ready tone.

 _Crap, I didn't mean to say his name. Teachers always get so nosy, but they don't actually_ _ **do**_ _anything to solve issues. There's no point in getting him involved..._

"C'mon Karma-kun you can trust me. I promise," Koro-sensei said looking up and placed a right tentacle over where the human heart would be.

 _Trust? Could I really? I mean, you're different from other teachers, I'll admit, so maybe…_

"... Well there might be a someth-"

"Oi! Is anyone here?! It's Irina! Damn it here did everyone go?" Shouted the former assassin, as she entered the building, interrupting Karma.

Distracted, Koro-sensei turned towards the sound of his fellow teacher. Karma took this slight opening as a chance to bolt out of the classroom.

As easily as Koro-sensei could've caught up, he just sadly stared at the sprinting redhead's back and sighed.

 **KxNxKxNxKxN**

Karma remained focused as he maneuvered his way down the streets and headed off to the train station.

 _What was I thinking I almost told him! This was something Nagisa told me in confidentiality! You can't trust adults they're just gonna get your hopes up and betray you… But I need to first find Nagisa, then somehow deal with his mom later. God I'd love to punch that woman. Just please be safe… Nagisa!_

As Karma ran, the feel of the snow covered ground crunched under his weight. With the blizzard done and passed, just the inches of snow was the only evidence that there even was a blizzard.

 _Damn it, damn it, damn it! What the hell was he even thinking? He shouldn't be out in his condition especially with this snow! As soon as I make sure he's safe and lecture him a little- do I even have the right I mean he_ _ **did try**_ _to contact me and I wasn't there for him… No! That's still no excuse for being so reckless! Then after, I don't care how much he protests, I'm confronting his psycho of a mother right after. This is all her fault! Even though Nagisa said I wasn't, I'm still to blame…_

Karma's pace slowed down a little, at the thought. Realizing this, he began frantically shaking his head, in attempt to shake out the distractions. The readhead then once again went back to his running pace.

 _I've gotta focus on finding him! Ok, Going by the descriptions in his last message that he sent, and the amount of time passed, he should be somewhere in the Kanagawa district ... But where though?_

 _As Karma finally makes it to the train station he immediately figured out which train he'd need to go on, and leaned against a nearby wall to collect his thoughts as he waited for the next train._

 _That doesn't explain just where he'd be though... Kanagawa's a big place… Come on Karma what's the use of having a great brain if you can't use it when you need to. Think damn it! Was there anything he mentioned that would give away where he was?_

 _'I would really love to hear your voice right about now... Geez there's a lot of parks around here from what I see! Oh wow! There's even a shrine. It's actually really cold over here, and I wish I brought my heavier jacket and some shoes, but daijobu! I'll figure something out!...'_

 _'Cold'? Well yeah, he's walking in a blizzard._

 _'Parks'? That narrows it down a little , but there's a lot in Kanagawa. I mean what type of park? Sports? Wildlife? Ugh! He's so vague!_

 _'Shrine'? Considering how few there are, that's actually helpful. If I think about how many shrines and parks are nearby the station there's only around three..._

 _Hold on, there wasn't there something else he mentioned? A sound right? What was it again?_

Karma frantically pulled out his phone and went through his messages once more, then replays the last one.

'Gomen-ne Karma, gomen-ne... Wait hold on! I hear something! It's close! It's really close! Oh my god Karma, there's something up ahead! Call you back! Karma, I love you!'

 _Going by the sound... Is that... Rushing water? The only dorms of water I can think of that match the location description is... There's a local waterfall..._ A cold sweat ran down Karma's neck as the worst possibilities went through his head.

 _If anything happened to him I…_

 _'Karma, I love you!'_ Nagisa's last words ran through his mind on replay. Worry, determination, guilt, and genuine fear were the only emotions flowing through Karma.

His body felt so foreign to him, never had these emotions really present themselves before Karma, and now here he was, getting all four at the same time. He just truly hoped those weren't his last words, that would literally kill the redhead, so he tried, god he tried to think of anything, but the worst to no prevail. Karma grit his teeth as he boarded his now present tain and and scowled out the window.

 _Just please Nagisa, be safe! I'm coming!_

 **KxNxKxNxKxN**

Meanwhile, today was a seemingly normal afternoon for Norita Yuuji. Aside from the sudden blizzard, his day continued on as usual. He would get up and eat breakfast, relax, eat lunch at a restaurant, update his blog, and then take his afternoon jog on his usual route: through the woods, past the local shrine & waterfall, down the baseball field and go back home. For as long as Yuuji's remembered he'd lived in Kanagawa, and after mending his ways, had finally made a good name for himself where he was. He truly was happy.

At the moment Yuuji was in the midst of his afternoon jog.

"Just a little bit more Yuuji! Keep pushin forward! You'll be at the waterfall in a few minutes. Don't forget to breathe. In... out... in... out... Hahh... Oh yeah! This is how life's meant to be! Now I'll just play my favorite song and then I'll be there. Let's go!" Yuuji said aloud as he trekked on with his daily jog.

Continuing his pace, Yuuji played his favorite song: _Theory of Savage Youth!_ And put in his headphones, blocking out just enough miniature sounds.

After a few minutes, the undeniable sound of rushing water overpowered the music playing and Yuuji had to click pause on his phone to confirm that he was near the waterfall.

"Ah! I can hear the waterfall just up ahead!" Yuuji says nodding his head, and taking off his headphones.

Yuuji jogged in place at the base of the waterfall, temporarily admiring its magnitude. The blogger lifted his arms and inhaled the sweet smell of nature surrounding him. Just as he was going to plug his headphones back in, Yuuji noticed something blue on the shore. Curious, he began walking towards the intriguing shade.

"What the heck is that? It's seems a bit big for a fish, an animal?" Yuuji wonders out loud.

With slight fear in his eyes, he slowly approached the object with caution. To realize it was not an animal, but a person.

"Oh my god is that a corpse?!" Yuuji shrieks as he crouches down to turn it over, backside down. The jogger carefully placed his ear to the person's chest.

"They're alive! I can hear a heartbeat. I better call for help! But damn they're in seriously bad shape, she... Wait, are they really a she? They could also be a he... She? He? She? Ugh! No! They're definitely a girl! Wait! I don't have time to be doing this right now! An ambulance!"

In one swift motion he pulls his phone out from his pocket, dials 119, and tells the police his findings.

As he waited, he caressed the small blunette's face, and attempting to initiate conversation.

"Hey… C'mon please stay with me, you're too pretty to die like this. Think of how sad your family'd be! Just please hang in there a little longer!" Yuuji said as he held the teen for dear life. His eyes wandered to her feet that had cuts all over them and wondered what could've happened to her. His gaze wandered up to her lips that, despite their slightly blue color, looked soft and plump.

Yuuji gulped as his thoughts wandered in perverted directions and wondered if he should give her c.p.r… Snapping himself out of it, he looked around and waited with a blush on his cheeks.

 _They're taking so long!_ Yuuji thought in desperation.

A few moments later, sirens and police vehicles covered the place. The ambulance immediately took the light-blue haired teen away to the hospital. As they did so, the police began questioning Yuuji and performed a wide search in the area, just in case there were others nearby.

This was definitely **not** a normal afternoon for Yuuji, the least from it.

 **KxNxKxNxKxN**

Less than half an hour after Yuuji arrived at the waterfall, a certain redhead hopped off the train and ran at max speed to the local waterfall. On the train, he had enough time to research and pinpoint where a certain bluenette most likely last was. To the boy's dismay, multiple police cars and yellow tape surrounded the entryway.

Pushing through the sea of locals crowding at the scene, the teen asked a nearby woman, "excuse me, what happened here?"

"Apparently they found a body at the bottom of the waterfall... How scary."

The boy's heart sank with those words, but continued questioning the lady.

"What did they look like? Was he ok? Who found him?"

"I don't know, I just got here. Apparently Yuuji over there was the one that found them," she says pointing at the jogger.

"Thank you," the redhead says, bowing slightly to the woman. The redhead walked over to the jogger who was in the middle of being questioned by an officer.

"Hey, you're Yuuji right? The one that found the body?"

The brown haired teen turned to the sound of the voice and lightly blushed as he responded back.

"Yeah, I found her. Well, I'm assuming she was a 'her', not exactly sure though..." Yuuji shyly responds, remembering what he almost did.

"Sir do you know anything about the person found?" Questions the officer to the clearly attractive redhead.

"...Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I just need you to describe them, then I can tell you whether or not I know anything," the redhead haughtily says, folding his arms to prevent his shaking from becoming noticeable, but his body language ended up looking 'over confident' to the officer.

"Oi! Don't be pulling that tone with me Mr.! I'll have you know-" the officer shouts before getting cut off by Yuuji.

"It's fine, I can describe them. They were really petite, their hair was a bit long. They had a bunch of cuts and bruises all over, to the point where they looked like they were dead, they were barely breathing when I found them. What else... Oh! They had light blue hair!"

The redhead clicks his tongue before sadly replying, "it's your lucky day... Looks like I do know them… That's my boyfriend, Nagisa, Nagisa Shiota."

The officer and Yuuji blush slightly at the new information. Mainly at the fact that the teen in front of them was not only dating someone, but that the person they' recently found was a **boy**.

Yuuji sighed in relief that he didn't do anything, he didn't care that much that the bluenette was actually a 'he', but if he _did_ end up trying anything funny while they were unconscious; the intimidating redhead would definitely strangle him for laying a move on _his_ 'boyfriend'.

Clearing his throat the officer awkwardly says to the redhead, "O-oh, well that's good for you. Got yourself a cute little b-boyfriend. I'm sorry for what happened to him." The officer removes his hat and clear his throat,becoming more serious.

"I truly am, I've never seen someone look that bad and **live** in all my time as an officer. I can drive you to him right now, since we know who he is. Right now he's at the Kanagawa Hospital."

"Thank you very much" the raven eyed teen reluctantly says.

"Wait! I'm coming too! I feel kinda responsible for him and wanna make sure he's ok," Yuuji says chasing after the two.

"You shouldn't feel responsible at all, in fact you rescued him, and I don't know how to repay you..." The redhead says slipping into the shotgun of the police car.

Yuuji swings into the back of the police car, and shuts the door behind him. As the car begins to move he says, "well, I know how you can repay me... Your name.. Would you mind tell me it?"

"Surely that's not all you want?" The redhead says looking back at Yuuji.

 _I'd love a date with Shiota-san when he's better, but this guy would probably kill me…_

"Seriously that's it. Nothing weird or anything... Hehe…" Yuuji paused for a moment, and turned serious. "I'm happy with my life, and don't want anything more, I'm just glad I got to him in time. I know who I saved, and you answered the question that's been bothering me for a while. I seriously thought Shiota-san was a girl! Plus you're probably going through a lot right now, and I just think that you could use a friend right now, like me. So yeah, all I really want is to know your name..." Yuuji responds.

Chuckling for a moment the redhead looks forward, "You seem like you could be useful in the future... By the way, he'd prefer it if you call him Nagisa-kun."

"I'll keep note of that for when I meet him in good health."

"Ha! You're a real weird one you know that?" Raven eyes analyze Yuuji, for a bit, then smiles, inhaling a large breath. "Hajimemashite, my name's Karma Akabane, yoroshiku" Karma extends his hand back towards Yuuji.

"Norita Yuuji, yoroshiku," Yuuji says, smiling and shaking Karma's hand.

 **A/n: Yea Ik, Yuuji's somewhat ooc, bt idc. So anyways, I'm thinkn abt changing my cover art (i didnt wanna deal with copyright issues so i just used a noir pic of chappy beach) so yea if u got any ideas. Pm me! And ur art just might become my new cover.**

 **Review & thnx**

 **-Ryan sensei**


	19. Conscience

**A/n: Yo! It's been a while bt im alive! I recently reread some of my older chapters and gosh am i tickd off tht i rushed the confession, i guess I really wanted to get to the 'good stuff', so it's all like bam! In ur face and not rly spaced out. Bt oh well wats done is done. I just saw Lala land and god i highly recommend! I cried cuz it hit right home and cuz it was just tht good., watch it! Imma b honest ive only read through this chapter a couple of times so idk how well edited this is bt here!**

 *******SUPER IMPORTANT*****: the second half can be really confusing, i think it might b the most confusing, but all of it's in italics and anything bold is the current nagisa's thoughts/dialogue**

 **thanks!**

 **-ryan sensei**

As Nagisa was wheeled into the hospital, he was immediately rushed through the hallways to the ER. Paramedics in all white relayed the information on the patient to the nurses, as a few doctors walked alongside the gurney to discuss the small boy's stats.

"What do we got?" Asks the male doctor.

"Nagisa Shiota, 16 years old. Came to Kanagawa today during the blizzard, and was found unconscious later by a local resident at the bottom of the waterfall. From just looking, he has severe bruising, mild hypothermia, external bleeding, and most likely a couple of broken ribs as well," quickly replied an intern.

"Damn, we gotta hurry! Pulse?"

"Pulse is 54, blood pressure is 90, they're both dangerously low!" A female interns panics in her reply.

"It's because of the hypothermia... Plus he was found in the waterfall, so water probably got into his lungs, and because of the external bleeding. Most likely there's some internal bleeding as well caused by the broken ribs. Which mea-" The doctor starts before getting cut off.

"Meaning that he not only has water in his lungs, but also has a collapsed lung! He's code red! We're losing him! We need to operate on him now or he'll die! Except since he's a minor, we need the consent form from a legal guardian!" Panics the intern.

"We don't have time to worry about small details like that right now! We need to worry about saving this boy's life! Get him in the ER stat! Stay with us Shiota-kun!" The other male doctor commands; with his shout, everyone on site picked up the pace.

As the original team of two doctors and two interns entered the ER, multiple other interns and doctors were eagerly waiting to help as soon as they heard the situation. Then with a swift in synch moment, everyone crowded around, ready to begin operating on the small boy. Large white doors closed, the 'IN SURGERY' light flashes, and the doctors begin the long surgery.

Twenty minutes into the surgery, Yuuji and Karma arrived in the hospital, and were quick to ask where Nagisa was.

As Karma tried catching his breath, he managed to form a few comprehensible words while speaking to the woman at the front desk.

"I'm here for- huff- Na-Nagi-huff-sa Shiot-ha… Shiota Nagisa. He should've come in not too long ago.."

"Oh yea, that bishonen! ( _Handsome boy_ ) I'd like to know what relationship the two of you have with him before I can answer any questions."

"Ugh! I'm the boyfriend, -points to himself- he's the savior, -points at Yuuji-. Now where is he?!" Karma growls somewhat annoyed.

The receptionist blushes, then clears her throat. "Y-You're gonna have to fill out these papers here, and then you can go sit by the emergency room in the waiting area." She hands Karma the papers, and after a few long minutes, Karma completes them, and returns it back. Before he completely leaves, he shouts a quick word of thanks. Yuuji, closely following behind also says a word of thanks, and politely bows to the woman before he chases after Karma.

As the redhead impatiently entered the waiting room, he was faced with a completely empty room. After a few minutes, Yuuji finally catches up and sits in the chair closest to the ER doors, slightly relieved that he was now able to catch his breath.

Karma, took this a chance to collect his thoughts, and urgently paced around the room in a back-and-forth pattern. Yuuji, although he sensed Karma's restlessness, picked up a nearby magazine and began to read its contents; eyeing Karma as he looked more frantic and worried than before. All they could do was wait, and having two restless people would solve nothing.

 **KxNxKxNxKxN**

There was one word to describe how Nagisa Shiota felt at this very moment. He felt like **nothing**. He wasn't dead, he wasn't quite alive, he was just there. Wandering around his own conciseness.

 _ **Where am I?**_ _The blue haired boy thought as he walked on a familiar road._ _ **I've been here before, but when?**_

 _"Dear, isn't our baby girl adorable?" Says a mother to her husband as she rolls a carriage on the road Nagisa was also on. Nagisa looked at the familiar couple in disbelief._

 _ **"Mom?!"**_ _Nagisa shouted towards the woman._

 _"Honey, it's not a girl, we have a baby boy." The husband says in a calm tone._

 _ **"D-Dad? Dad! I'm right here!"**_ _Nagisa shouted, running in front of them._

 _The couple appeared younger than when Nagisa had last them, but they were most definitely his parents._

 _"My Nagisa's a cute girl, now drop it Satoru. Let's go back home it's getting late" the woman says._

 _The teal head's parents, instead of stopping at the boy blocking their path, continued walking, until they went straight through Nagisa as if he wasn't there to begin with._

 _"Alright honey let's go home. We can talk more about it later when Nagisa's not here," the husband responded._

 _Nagisa glanced at his hands, and patted himself down before looking back at the couple who had already disappeared out of sight._

 _ **What the? What's going on? Did they just walk, th-th-through me?**_ _It took a few moments to comprehend what happened, but after shaking off the shock, he came to his own conclusion._

 _ **This isn't real… These are... My memories... I'm either sleeping, or unconscious since I can't touch anything,but it's still so realistic...**_

 _As Nagisa took a single step, he was immediately taken to a new location. He was now sitting in a chair watching his two parents argue. They'd aged a few years in comparison to when they pushed his stroller._

 _"Why the hell do you never listen to me! Sometimes you can be so stupid!" Hiromi shouted._

 _"I'm_ stupid _huh? Well in that case you're a psycho! Just look at what you're doing to our son! No son deserves having to dress up like a girl and keep his hair long for his_ mother's _sake! That's just sick! Look at him!" Despite Satoru Shiota pointing in Nagisa's direction, what he was pointing to wasn't the current Nagisa, but the eight year old Nagisa who was sitting where he pointed._

 _Hiromi, unhappy with her husband's words, punched him across the face in a hooking motion._

 _Placing a hand over his red cheek, Satoru grabbed his wife by the hair in anger and threw her forcefully to the ground before saying, "I've had enough of all of this, I'm leaving! Who'd want to live with a psycho?! See ya later Nagisa."_

 _Both the younger, and current Nagisa watched as his father once again left him. The current teal head placed his forearm over his eyes, horrified to remember and relive what came after that._

 _ **Please no more…**_

 _Hiromi picked herself off from the ground as she stared at the now closed door, and then she snapped her head to Nagisa's direction._

 _"What the hell are you starting at brat?! You think mommy's crazy too don't you? You're looking at me just like your father is, with his eyes! You know this is all_ your _fault! Bet you're gonna leave me too huh? But I won't let you! Mommy's the only one who'll ever love a girl like you. So you have to listen to everything I say and never abandon me…"_

 _That was the moment when an evil thought would come to Hiromi's mind: if she shows how much stronger she is, Nagisa would never dare leave. Fear would be built in him. She could even let off the anger that Satoru's left her and have Nagisa under her thumb. It was a win-win._

 _"Nagisa follow me, we're going to the basement!" At age eight, that was the first time Nagisa had been beaten by his mother._

 _ **It's happening all over again. I thought I escaped, but I'm back where I started... I was selfish to think I'd ever truly be free...**_

 _Nagisa wanted to sob as he recalled these bitter memories, but as soon as he closed his eyes, he'd already moved onto another memory._

 _THe teal head began backing up against the closest wall as he realized where he was. As if on cue, his legs began shaking uncontrollably as he slid down to the floor._

 _ **This was the first time I learned the true horrors of the basement, and Oka-san's anger...**_

 _Nagisa's eyes darkened as he saw his eleven year old self being shackled for the first time._

 _"O-oka-san, I don't like this, I wanna get back down, I'm scared..." Says the eleven year old._

 _"Shut the fuck up Nagisa!" Screeches Hiromi before slapping the boy across the face. She then lands two blows on the boy's lower abdomen, as if he was no longer human, but a punching bag._

 _Without delay she pulls off her belt and uses it to whip his back for a few minutes before saying, "the more you disobey me, the more often this is going to happen. You hear me?!"_

 _"Y-Yes mom..." Replies a crying and weakened Nagisa. Hiromi then leaves the room saying he should stay and reflect about his actions, causing the innocent young boy to cry even more as he was left alone in the cold, desolate basement._

 _The current, 16 year old Nagisa paused a moment before standing up and walking over to his younger self. He looked the younger boy in the eyes and whispered,_ _ **"it's not gonna get any better from here for you…"**_ _Although he knew his words wouldn't reach his younger self, he still felt the need to warn the boy that this was only the beginning._

 _Nagisa ghosts his hand over the boy's cheek, aware that he would just slip through again. He hung his head in shame, frustrated with his powerlessness as the memory changed once again._

 _Nagisa found himself sitting once more, but this time, in a proper chair, a desk to be precise._

 _ **I see, I'm in the main building... This is probably when I was around 14 judging by how everything looks...**_

 _Nagisa looked to his left and found his 14 year old self packing his books into his bag. Just as he was getting ready to leave, a familiar redhead called him._

 _"Nagisa-kun! Let's go, I'll walk back home with you."_

 _The younger Nagisa got up, and lightly pulled Karma's sleeve saying, "mhm! Let's go." Immediately after, Karma swiped his pulled arm away from Nagisa, slightly red and began walking ahead._

 _Nagisa stood there paralyzed for a minute, as tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. He didn't realize just how badly he'd missed the little devil until he saw his face again._

 _ **Karma… Heh, you're telling me that back then he wasn't mad at me, but he was embarrassed 'cause he liked me?**_ _Nagisa thought as he blinked the tears away and chuckles, following behind his younger self and Karma._

 _The two boys happily talked and laughed about different topics as they walked back home._

 _ **If I remember correctly next a couple of...**_

 _"Yo! Karma~! Haven't see you in a while! Were you avoiding us?" The person speaking was a teen delinquent with a pompadour that Karma seemed to know, and probably got into a fight with. Behind him, stood another delinquent who had a hunched back, glaring at Karma._

 _The main delinquent then shifted his gaze towards the younger Nagisa._

 _"Ahhhh... I see. The great Karma's been busy with a cute little girlfriend huh?" He and his friend confidently walked over to both sides of Nagisa, "you should hang out with us instead. We're much better company than this punk."_

 _Karma had been smiling the whole time, but with the last comment, and the delinquents physixally touching his crush, the anger in Karma's eyes was evident as he glared at the two teens._

 _"Woah ho ho! Looks like we made somebody upset. What are you gonna do about it Karma! Huh?!" Says the hunched teen._

 _Karma, was originally going to ignore them because Nagisa was with him, but it was_ because _Nagisa was with him, that he wasn't gonna take any of their crap. He leaped onto the hunched boy with his devil-like smile, and landed a few continuous punches. This made the younger Nagisa some what uncomfortable, but he continued to watch in awe as Karma obliterated both teens._

 _After Karma'd finished up his business, the two went out to grab some fast food, and it seemed as though a day had elapsed since Nagisa was back in the classroom sitting at his desk again. The young blue haired boy this time unpacking to his left. He stood up from his desk as he watched a red haired boy enter the classroom._

 _"Karma-kun! Over here!" The younger Nagisa shouted waving and catching the redhead's attention. Karma made eye contact with the smiling boy, then quickly shot his head in a different direction._

 _"K-karma kun?" Nagisa defeatedly says, as he watched Karma pass him._

 _ **That's right... From then on Karma ignored me too. Things didn't get any better at home, and I was alone again.**_

 _The scene changed yet again. Except this time was different. The scene was recent. He was in the basement swinging on his shackles after he'd just been beaten by his mom._

 _ **"Yeah, I know... This was a few days before I skipped town... I hate this. I hate all of this! I don't wanna see this anymore! I don't wanna deal with this anymore! I'm tired of always getting abandoned! I'm sick of all these shitty things happening! I wanna just-"**_

 _"Runaway?" Says the chained boy looking downat Nagisa. It was the first time anyone had acknowledged his existence since he'd been traveling through his own memories._

 _ **"W-What do you mean runaway? I can't. It's not right.."**_

 _"I was just voicing what you were thinking, but do you realize just how much you're contradicting yourself? I mean you_ actually _ran away from home already! But it doesn't matter. This just goes to show that you can run away, but no matter how far you get, you always end up alone and back to your mom."_

 _ **"You're wrong! Stop it!"**_

 _"How can I be wrong when I am you? Just face it, the sooner the better, I mean who deems whether I'm right or wrong? There is. no. right. answer... See what I mean?" The shackled boy said as he used barbaric strength to pull the chains towards him and rip the chains off the floor and ceiling so he could freely move, but despite his strength, the shackles remained firmly locked on his wrists and ankles._

 _Nagisa backed up a step, amazed by the unnatural strength he showed himself before asking,_

 _ **"Well... In that case... What do you think I should do?! I'm just so confused and my mind's a mess right now- or am I in the mess since this is my mind? Or do I go back to oka-san and just giv-"**_

 _The shackled boy's eyes filled with pitty, then he suddenly hugged Nagisa, and whispered in his ear, "nothing. You don't have to do anything. Just stay here."_

 _ **"S-stay, here?"**_ _Nagisa pulled out from the hug and saw a new setting that left him speechless. He saw the most cherubic, pure, and holy place he'd ever seen in his life. It truly looked as if the Garden of Eden had surrounded them._

 _Before Nagisa knew it, all the past selves he'd remembered through his memories surrounded him. They all had an emotion that he hadn't seen in any of the memories. They were all..._ _ **Happy**_ _._

 _"Stay Nagisa, you don't have to worry about anything. Why bother going back to being... caged?" The shackled Nagisa says._

 _"A girl?" The infant Nagisa uttered reaching upwards._

 _"Abandoned?" The eight year old Nagisa spat out with his arms crossed._

 _"Beaten?" The eleven year old said cowering in fear as he covers his ears with his hands._

 _"Ignored?" The fourteen year old solemnly added._

 _"Alone?" The shackled teen finishes._

 _ **"No… I don't want to be any of that…"**_ _Nagisa says tearing up._ _ **"I… I'm staying here!"**_

 _"We thought you'd say that. Relax and let your worries leave you, because none of that exists here. Your free," says the shackled teen soothing Nagisa with those words few words._

 _ **"I'm... Free..."**_ _Nagisa repeats as he walked further and further into the scenery, and further and further from reality._

 **A/n: so yea Satoru Shiota is officially Nagisa's dad in this fic, he nvr really had a name and calling him mr. Shiota was just tiring. This is random bt tbh anytime and everytime I think of shakled scenes, i think of killua in hxh when he was tortured by his fam (some inspiration came from there). What'll happen to nagisa though?! What abt Karma? When's Yuji gonna leave already?! You'll find out soon!**

 **like wat u read? Review? Thought it was ok? Review. Just review. Plz. It makes my day less sucky..**

 **-ryan sensei**


	20. Why

**A/n: Hey, lots of ppl hv been wondering just what's going on with Nagisa, hope this makes it slightly more clear~ I present to u chapter 20! While I'm at it, thnak u to those who review an dur continuous support, its appreciated. It think at some point im gonna edit some grammer stuff on a couple random chapters, and update the put at some point, so dont be surprised, wen tht happens.**

 **-Ryan sensei**

After about an hour of pacing, Karma stopped in his tracks, and slumped down in the chair next to Yuuji. The redhead bit his thumbnail and stared off in impatience.

"Ne Karma. Karma… Oi Karma!" Yuuji shouts with a hint of frustration, finally getting some of Karma's attention.

"What?!" The redhead replied in an annoyed tone, still staring off into nowhere.

"Geez calm down bud, getting mad at me isn't gonna change anything..."

"Sorry. What is it Yuuji?" Karma said, giving Yuuji most of his attention and piercing him with his raven like eyes.

"W-While we're waiting, wanna tell me a bit about Nagisa?"

Karma shifted his position in the chair and properly faced Yuuji. "You can't have him, he's mine, I thought I made that clear." The redhead said with a serious tone, but childish pout.

"Geez! You and your head! I didn't mean it like that! What I mean is, just tell me more about him. He seems interesting, ya know. If it's so hard to think about just answer these questions: what's his favorite color? Or what's something he loves? And uh... How'd you two meet?"

Karma didn't hesitate at all with his first two answers. "Easy, his favorite color's aquamarine blue, and something he loves, duh. Me."

Yuuji snorts a laugh and says, "I said some **thing** , but whatever. So how'd you meet then?"

Karma looks down for a moment, and smiles when he looks back up towards the ceiling.

"Well I was kinda interested in him when I first saw him, I mean he was a boy that looked cuter than a girl... I even had to make sure he _wasn't_ one! Anyways, I first talked to him when I saw him reading Sonic Ninja, which we both happen to like. We then kinda became friends, except not too long after I made a real stupid move and started ignoring Nagisa… I really regret that now, especially since if I looked a little closer, I could have helped him sooner, and prevented this big mess… So fast forward to recently, when I confessed how I felt for him. You should've seen how flustered he was! It was absolutely adorable, I get a little turned on just thinking about it..."

Clearing his throat, Yuuji changed the conversation to something he picked up in Karma's sentence. "So why did you ignore Nagisa, if you clearly liked him so much back then?"

Karma freezed for a moment before saying, "I... I recently realized that **part** **of it** was because I didn't understand just _how_ much I cared for Nagisa. I definitely had a crush on him, ugh I really was stupid for doing what I did back then..."

"And the other part?" Yuuji inquires.

Karma debated with himself a bit before answering. He never told anyone why before, and since Yuuji probably wasn't gonna blab about it, Karma decided to speak his truth.

"The other part was, well at first I didn't want him to experience anymore dangerous situations like that by being with me, but that wasn't completely it. I… I was a little scared of him. His bloodlust I mean. I had a feeling for a while, but it really became clear after we went out to get some fast food. His bloodlust was horrifying since it wasn't tamed. Like where does someone so small and cute get all that? I know for you it probably sounds crazy, but he could easily be an assassin with his skills."

"That chibi? ( _Shorty_ ) No offense but he looks so weak..."

"Heh! That's what they all say, but you'd be surprised. I mean he's not as smart or even stronger than me, but he uses his instincts and that bloodlust to finish things as quickly as possible. He's really cool." Karma says smirking to himself, recalling fond memories of them in the E class.

Yuuji didn't necessarily _believe_ Karma, but it didn't really matter to him. For now he just wanted to distract both Karma and himself from the matters at hand.

"You seem really happy whenever you talk about him. You must really love him."

"Obviously."

"So... This is gonna sound insensitive, but since he's so 'capable', then how did he get in that condition?" Asks Yuuji.

Karma stopped smiling and paused for a solid four minutes. He took a large breath in, and quietly murmured, "I'm not too sure but I just _know_ it's all **her** fault… Is what I'd _like_ to say, but it's mine too…" Karma's voice began gradually getting louder with each passing word. "I wasn't there for him when he needed me. I wasn't there to protect him when I promised I would! And now he's here... Crap! Damn it! Damn it! Fuck it all!" He shouted, as he used a fist to break his chair's arm in frustration.

"Oi, Karma calm down! Breathe damn it..." Yuuji says, settling the fiery red head down.

 _Who do you think's gonna have to pay to fix the broken chair? huh?!_ Yuji thinks sweat dropping _._

"W-What am I gonna do if he dies? Then I'd never be able to forgive myself. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him..." The redhead defeatedly says, covering his face with his hands and knees.

Yuuji was at a loss for words. _What do I say to comfort him? I can't tell him it'll be alright, cause I don't even know for myself how true that is. What should I do?_

The two silently stayed as they were, neither daring to break the silence. So they stayed like that, for another three hours. When finally a doctor in scrubs and a white lab coat, entered the waiting room with a stone expression. Both boys stood up in unison upon the man's arrival, waiting impatiently for the news.

"The two of you are here for Nagisa Shiota correct?" The doctor solemnly asks.

Karma paused for a moment, he wasn't amazing at reading people, but anyone could tell by the doctor's expression that he didn't come with good news. The redhead hesitated for a moment and shook all thoughts as

"Y-Yes! That's correct! I'm here for Nagisa… Doc! Please tell me that he's alive right now!" Karma frantically shouts.

In a calm tone the doctor takes a deep breath before tells the two, "he flatlined around three times, but he is currently alive." Karma dropped to his knees in relief, while Yuuji sat down, relieved.

"That _doesn't_ mean that he's in the clear though. He drowned, so there was water stuck in his system that we successfully drained. He has numerous broken _and_ fractured ribs, resulting in a collapsed lung. External bleeding, internal bleeding, we thought he had a concussion based off of his brain waves, but it's something completely different… He had mild hypothermia and severe bruising on the body. It's hard to tell, but most of the bruises didn't happen because he fell off the cliff, it was caused before that, which leads me to wonder what a small boy was doing with so many injuries ..."

"You don't mean... Are you saying he was beaten or something?" Yuuji asks, and the doctor gives a slight nod as a response.

"Oh my god, Kar-" Yuuji says pausing mid sentence to look at the now silent Karma. The redhead looked as if he was facing multiple negative emotions as he gritted his teeth, letting out a soft _tsk_. Karma suddenly snapped his head upwards and showed pleading eyes to the doctor.

"C... Can I see him?" Karma calmly asked, standing up.

"He just got out of surgery. I don't think tha-"

"Please."

The doctor paused and lets out a long sigh, "fine! I'll allow you two to see him, but! There's something else you should know..."

"What else?" Karma says in a somewhat annoyed tone. He just wanted to see his boyfriend, but the doctor was taking his good ol' time.

"Due to all the stress he's gone through, the blood loss and all his other injuries... He's currently been identified as not resting, but…."

"Just spit it out already!"

" Your boyfriend's in a coma, and we don't know the exact cause, when or **_if_** he will ever wake up again…I'm so sorry," the doctor says bowing to the redhead.

Karma stumbled backwards, and was on the floor once again, his bangs fully covered his eyes, but his body visibly shook as he struggled to grab the nearest chair. The teen forgot to control his strength output, and snapped the chair on contact.

"Oi!" Yuuji shouted, his concern split for Karma and the chair's expenses. But no words reached Karma anymore as he began to rambled aloud.

"Huh? No.. W-What did you say? I definitely heard wrong. I mean he was fine just th-well he was _hurt_ , but he was still smiling. I mean! He was literally in my arms not to long ago... You're lying! You're definitely lying! I… Doctor that's not something to joke about!"

Karma began to slow down his talking, and finally stopped all together. He curled into a small ball and tucked his head into his knees. Muttering a series of 'no's, and 'sorry's' to the love that he failed to protect.

"...I'm sorry, but I'm not joking… For now we'll have him stay at this hospital until he's stable. Then we can transfer him to your local hospital so visiting is easier. Just so you know, we're making an exception since you guys are just kids. I'll lead the way, so follow behind me."

Karma didn't argue any more after that, he quietly lifted himself up and followed the doctor to Nagisa's room; Yuuji nervously trailing behind him.

 _Why_ _Nagisa?_ The redhead couldn't help question no one in particular; it's not like he fully believed in anyone besides Nagisa. The angel sent from heaven who gives to all, and asks only for love in return.

 _Why… just WHY did it have to be him?_

 **A/n: it's short yea, bt ey it's something. So the next chap is Karma getting to see Nagisa after all this time. I wanna make it emotional, bt man its a bit tricky~ well you'll see how it works out! Review legit any/all thoughts even a thumbs up emoji is cool. Just known ppl care enough to review is nice. *shrugs***

 **-Ryan sensei**


	21. Cold

**A/n: BEHOLD! A new cover image that I don't entirely own, but it's all good. I'm happy with all the snow days I'm getting, but damn its cold! It's legit 30 degrees during the day. I think I need a new coat, cuz this is just gettn redonkulous. Ahem- Anyways! Here's a new chapter!**

 **-Ryan Sensei**

The doctor slid the patient's door open, and muttered a slight apology before entering. He then cautiously stepped in the room, and then to the side, revealing in a bed that seemed to have shrunk his size; a small blue haired boy.

Nagisa was wearing a patient's gown, so only his arms, head and neck were visible. Despite this, any outsider could tell how injured he is. His forehead has a bandage wrapped around it, his abnormally pale arms had multiple tubes connecting them to different bags and machines. His cheek had a light purple bruise across it, while his lips were somewhat blue. Nagisa even had a tube emerging from his neck.

Karma hesitantly walked over to the small boy and places his hand on his right cheek, the redhead's fingers stiffened as he realized how cold the boy's cheek was and let out a soft _tsk_.

His attention was then pulled towards his boyfriend's hair that was not only slightly longer, but out, something he hadn't seen in awhile. Karma let out a forced a smile, that despite his effort, clearly had pain etched into it. His smile faltered more as he pushed a few hair strands out of his boyfriend's closed eyes. His own eyes on the other hand, looked as if they had seen death itself, as if all color and life was completely sucked out of them.

Karma glanced behind him, and his eyes set upon a nearby chair. Without hesitation, the chair was dragged over to Nagisa's side, and Karma firmly sat down on it.

The amber eyed boy grasped Nagisa's hand and locked his fingers with the unmoving hand; once again, he felt the coldness of the boy's body temperature. Only this time he drew the cold hand to his face and placed a firm kiss on it.

 _He looks so peaceful. It's almost as if he's sleeping beauty... How could I have let things to get so bad?_ The teen placed another kiss on the cold hand. _How could I have let you get this cold? I miss your smile. I wanna see it so bad. I haven't heard you laugh in ages... I wasn't strong enough to protect you. There was so many things I could've done better, so many things I now regret... What if you never wake up? Then what would I do? Ne, Nagisa, what could I ever do to make it up to you?_

Karma lifts the cold hand to his forehead, and despite being as quiet as possible, it became obvious to all by the tears steadily dropping on the patient's bed, that Karma was in fact, crying.

Yuuji stood awkwardly in the back of the room. He could see Nagisa and Karma just fine from where he was standing. The boy he'd saved looked worse than when he found him, but at the same time it was more evident how beautiful he was.

Yuuji noticed Karma's tears, and in an attempt to calm him down, asked aloud if anyone wanted something to drink. Karma didn't reply for a few seconds before quietly replying in a strained voice, "strawberry juice..."

"Sure thing," Yuuji says, walking out with the doctor and giving the two some alone time.

Karma turned back to Nagisa, and gripped his hand even tighter, hoping for some- **any** kind of response. Only to hear the light sound of his boyfriend's breathing, and the beeps of the connected machines.

20 minutes later, Yuuji tried as best as he could to take his time in coming back, but getting some drinks didn't take as long as he thought. So he waited by the door, preparing his smile for when he re-enters the room. The jogger took a deep breath, and with two juices in one hand, he used the other to slide open the door.

"I came back with drinks! Strawberry for you, and green tea for me. Here," he says handing the drink to Karma's free hand. The two go silent, this time only the sounds of breathing, beeping, and slurping were audible.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but he looks prettier than most girls when he's sleeping like this."

Karma sharply turned his head in Yuuji's direction, his golden eyes piercing Yuuji.

"I told you he was mine, you better not be falling for him now..."

"No I'm not! I was just saying!"

Karma glared at Yuuji for a second then turned back to Nagisa, "good..."

 _Geez this guy is so childish when it comes to that boy..._ Yuuji thought, and sweat dropped at the same time.

"Just don't say that to his face, he hates being called or even being compared to girls," Karma mutters.

"I see... Well Karma, it's getting kinda late, and I need to head back home, do you want me to call a taxi for you?"

"That's ok, I'll be staying here for a while. I'll find a hotel some place nearby." Karma responds.

"You know, I may sound presumptuous asking, but if you don't mind, you can stay with me in the meantime..."

Karma paused for a short while before asking, "is it really ok? I mean you've done nothing but help me. It's weird! There's no way a person would do this much without asking for something. People… They're always after something… Except for Nagisa, they're all just waiting for you to screw up so they ca- sorry. What I meant was, what's your aim?"

"Y-you don't have to if you don't want to, I just kinda thought that's something that a friend would do..." Yuji said as he shrugged both shoulders defensively.

"... I appreciate the offer, but I'll stay someplace closer. I'll call you if anything changes though... Hold on, I don't have your number."

"Oh that's right! Here!" Yuuji says, extending his phone towards Karma's.

"Cool, I got it. Okay I'm going, see ya!"

"Bye..."

Karma watched the door slide closed. _Now what... Looks like I'm gonna need to book a hotel. I'll just take some money outta the bank account... I can go to a nearby convenience store for other necessities... What else? I'm definitely forgetting something... Right! I need someone to feed the dog and to give the class some sort of explanation... Ugh. I can have Ritsu contact Karasuma-sensei... But who should I make feed and walk the dog while I'm here? Oh! There is one idiot I can ask!_ Karma thought before pulling out his phone. ****

 **...  
...-clank-** "Karma I don't know why you're calling at this hour but it's a no."

"Aw come on Terasaka! Just a job that only you can do."

"... What?" Terasaka replied flatly, gritting his teeth.

"I'm not gonna be in school for a bit, so I need someone to take care of my dog in the meantime. Oh! And Nagisa's gonna be out too!"

"Karma don't tell me you two are..."

"Geez Terasaka, nothing 'H' like that. You and you're ero mind, you're becoming like Okajima-kun!"

"No! I was just- ugh! I'm gonna hang up"

"Just wait, geez chill. It's something completely different. You and the rest of the class'll find out soon enough. Can you just tell me whether or not you can do it?"

"... Fine, but you owe me!"

"Aw come on don't be so stingy!"

"Karma..." Terasaka says in a more serious tone. "Seriously what's going on?"

"I told you already, you'll find out later. Oh, tell the octopus we'll be out too! Just so you know my dog's name's Cursed and he's a german shepherd. There's a key under the mat, I'll text you my address. Ok? Bye!"

"Hold on Karma wai-" **-clank-**  
Terasaka looked down at his phone to see a new message from Karma with his address included.

"Ugh, I really don't like that guy!" Terasaka shouts, picking up his coat and heading to Karma's house.

 **KxNxKxNxKxN**

After a few minutes, Terasaka arrived in front of the Akabane household.

"It says Akabane on the front, so I guess I'm at the right spot. Let's see... The key should be under the mat... Got it!" Terasaka says, opening and entertaining the house.

"Damn this place is big! Wouldn't mind living here!" Suddenly a couple of large barks come out of nowhere, and Cursed himself approached the front door.

"Yosh, yosh. Calm down uh... Cursed! Yeah! Calm down Cursed!" The dog stopped growling at the sound of his name, but was still on the defensive.

Terasaka lightly approached and petted the dog, letting him sniff his hand first. "Your jerk of an owner, Karma for some reason won't be here for a bit, so I was asked to take care of you..."

The dog whimpered for a bit before accepting Terasaka, and licks him back.

"Geez you're so much better than your owner! Don't tell him I said it, but he trained you into a smart dog. Wait- how would you even tell him? A-alright why don't I get your bowls, food, leash and some doggy bags then we're good to go."

 _Cursed, huh? A weird name, but it definitely seems like Karma's doing... Seriously what happened to those two though? I knew Nagisa was injured, but did something else happen? Ugh! I hate all this secrecy! Whatever! Who cares about that he-devil!_ Terasaka thought, but he would never admit that he was actually worried for Karma, Nagisa sure, but definitely not Karma. The devil would never let him live it down

Thus commences Terasaka's temporary ownership of Cursed.

 **A/n: hehe kinda on a light-ish not. C'mon man, tell me wat ur thinkn and review. I often times comment bk. Bt once again, just lookin amaz tht new cover tho. I'm shook.**


	22. Stars

**A/n: HELLLLOOOOO EVERYONE! I'm on spring break and have free time, so what'd ya I'm posting! BTW I edited the realization chp.. i think 3, so it's a little less cring worthy, you may want to read, it doen't effect the story, it's just written better. k cool her ya go!**

 **-Ryan sensei**

With his phone still in hand, Karma opened the Ritsu app, and greeted his 2D classmate.

"Yo, Ritsu!"

"Hello Karma-kun! You left in quite a hurry today, but I won't pry... Oh! By the way, have you seen the stars at the moment? They're very pretty!"

"Not yet, but maybe I'll do that in a bit. I was actually hoping you could connect me to Karasuma-sensei, it's kind of an emergency..."

"I really do hope everything's alright. But sure, no problem Karma-kun! I'll connect you to him right now. See you."

"Thanks Ritsu, see you."

Karma waited as his phone rang for a few moments before the other line answered.

 **-clank-** "Karasuma speaking."

"Ah! Karasuma-sensei! It's Karma!"

"Karma? I see, you must've asked Ritsu to connect you to me."

"Correct."

"While we're speaking, let me just say, I'd appreciate it if you stopped skipping my class. You could learn a thing or two.."

"Hehe... Yeah, maybe. The thing is, I actually have something important to talk to you about Karasuma-sensei..."

"Im listening."

Karma was about to tell his and his boyfriend's current situation and what he knew when Nagisa's voice ran through his head.

 _ **Please Karma, don't…**_

 _Wait- didn't he say I couldn't tell? I mean, I'm pretty sure... Hmm.. No, he just asked me not to yell or anything. 'Or anything'… Does telling Karasuma count as 'or anything'? But this is something private so maybe I shouldn't..._

Karma paused to think of the pros and cons of telling his teacher what actually happened. When he remembered Nagisa's reaction after he told the truth to Karma.

" _ **I just don't know what to do anymore.. I don't want to go back. Back to that basement, back to that house... I'm sorry I'm being so selfish, I'm not hiding anything else, I promise"**_

" _ **Thank you Karma, I know I should've probably talked to her about it earlier, but I'm still too scared... But just knowing you're there for me, makes me happier than you can imagine…"**_

With a loud sigh, he ultimately decided to take the chance. That maybe, just _maybe_ , it was better to trust _these_ teachers only.

 _Go Karma! It's too late now, you've already called him. Just tell him the truth! Do it for Nagisa's sake, even if he'll be mad at you later, this is for the best…_

"Karasuma-sensei, I'm sure you've already heard about what happened to Nagisa recently..."

"Yes, it's infuriating, that something like that- that those kids would even… Where I work, there's fights happening between colleagues all the time, but none so one sided, so brutal, none to this extent… and you guys are just kids! I'm just upset that I couldn't have been there for my student when he needed me..."

"Heh, interesting you say that. I believe you have the perfect chance to help him out now… I'm not entirely sure of all the details, but something definitely happened at Nagisa's house during the past couple of days, and he actually..."

"He actually what?…"

"Well, he called me, saying that he was gonna run away from home... Like I said, I don't know what happened, but it must've been really bad for him to leave. I only found out recently that his mother abused him, but-"

"His mother abused him?!" Karasuma shouted, filled with a combination of anger, sadness, confusion, and shock to say the least. "Why didn't you say anything sooner! How long has this been happening?!"

"I-I don't know… I mean he didn't really specify. The last thing he told me in person was that he would talk to her about it, so I just kind of... let him go back. Before you say anything! I know! I know I was stupid! I should've immediately taken him to the hospital whether or not the injuries were big, far away from his mother, and I should've told you or someone else as soon as he told me. That would've prevented all this…"

Karma looked back to the sleeping teal haired boy; he was in such a tranquil state that it felt like a sin to utter a word in his presence. Shaking his head, he continued his thoughts through the phone call.

"It really wasn't like me, I wasn't thinking properly at all. I seem to be doing that a lot around him- but if I was thinking properly... He wouldn't have gotten in that car, probably gotten further abused the night that he was _already_ recovering from being beaten by those assholes... I'm only telling you this because he's not awake to argue against it, and I _expect_ that you'll be able to help him…"

"Of course! Who wouldn't?! It's a teacher's job to help and care for his students, those who can't are failures as educators!"

 _I wasn't wrong in trusting you..._

A faint smile drew its way onto Karma's features at those few life changing words.

" _Arigato sensei..."_

"Did you say something?"

"I was just saying how I should get back to the main reason I'm calling… So I received multiple voicemails from him today saying that he was going to run away, but when he went on the train he fell asleep for too long and a bunch of complicated stuff happened, and… Well, he ended up walking through the damn blizzard, barefoot might I add! And now he's in the Kanagawa local hospital... In a coma. The doctor said he might not wake up, and I'm really worried. I… I don't know what to do! I mean- just know, that in the meantime I'm going to be missing some school, because no matter what, I'm staying here with Nagisa... I just called because I thought I should let you know."

Karasuma paused for a good, long minute to gather Karma's jumbled information.

"Ok. Ok! Ok! I get the general gist of what's going on... God how'd this happen?... Ok. I'm taking the first train over tomorrow, and I'll handle the rest. You… Please, just... stay. there."

"Ok."

"And Karma… Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. You made the right decision, I won't let you down."

Karma blushed for a second at his teacher's words, cleared his throat and attempted to regain his composure.

"Y-yeah, whatever, just thought I should let you know... Karasuma-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"T-Thank you... Well bye!" **-clank-**

Karasuma stared at his phone for a few minutes in disbelief. He knew Karma long enough to know that for him to seriously say 'thank you', to a teacher no less, was big.

The teacher closed his eyes and smirked to himself.

 _This is probably one of the few rare times that I'll ever hear him say 'thank you'... But he shouldn't have to for such a reason._

Slowly opening his eyes, he heaved a long sigh, and let his 'dead serious' face take over.

"Now, how should I go about this?"

Karma tossed his phone in the air a few times. Still embarrassed by his parting words, and trying to temporarily distract himself. Then he swiftly caught the device, and guided it back into his pocket. The red head stood up, planted a long kiss on Nagisa's forehead, and then **tried** to put a smile back on his face, for the life of him he couldn't remember how to do something so simple. It was as if seeing Nagisa in this state _prevented_ him from functioning properly. Not as long as his angel was in this state.

"I gotta go find a place to sleep for now, but I'll be back tomorrow morning..." He unwillingly walked over to the door, and one of the last words Nagisa had said to him before he went into the coma flashed before his mind.

 _ **'Karma, I love you!'**_

He turned his head as he stood in the doorway, and whispered in a low and sincere voice.

"I love you too, you dummy. Please wake up soon, so I can say it as many times as you want when you're awake. Just know that I won't forgive you if you don't wake up! ... Good night, Nagisa."

His sad tone reverberated through the room, and he left with an air of sorrow surrounding him. After looking back multiple times, he finally closed the hospital doors behind him, then quickly glanced at his phone's clock.

 _Damn, I didn't realize how late it's gotten. I didn't even notice... Heh, this always happens when I'm with Nagisa…_ Karma thought, his frown increasing in size. With a sudden shake of his head, he cleared the thoughts, in an attempt of being positive.

"Alright! Let's go find a hotel!" Karma shouted to the sky while pumping a fist in the air, and leaving the hospital behind.

After a bit of searching on his phone, the teen easily found and booked his immediate stay at a nice, yet affordable hotel, within walking distance of the hospital.

"I guess I'm still lucky in some aspects..." Karma mumbled while entering his temporary room.

"Heh~ This is a pretty nice room, it's even got usable kitchen appliances, and a balcony..."

Karma walked out onto the balcony, and stared at the sky for a moment. "Ritsu, you were wrong for once... The stars don't look pretty at all tonight. Nothing does to be honest. Nothing looks pretty anymore... It all just seems so cold and monochrome." Karma basked in the moonlight, while letting the sharp breeze hit him as he stood and silently watched the stars until the sleepless morning finally arrived.

 **KxNxKxN**

Karma headed over first thing in the morning to the hospital, and back to 'his' chair in Nagisa's room.

 _Nothing's changed at all... I guess he wouldn't suddenly wake up just cause I told him to...  
_  
The morning went _too_ slowly for Karma. He ate breakfast at the hospital's cafeteria, much to his disliking, and spent the rest of the time in Nagisa's room. Throughout the day, he transitioned from replacing the flower vase, to mindlessly reading hospital magazines, then back to watching Nagisa in a continuous cycle. Waiting.

Karma was currently at the 'reading magazines' phase when Karasuma entered the hospital building. It was when the teacher was at the lobby of the hospital that he paused, gave a large sigh, and turned around. His eyes gave an exhausted look, and he had to pinch the bridge of his nose to ease some of his annoyance.

"Irina, I know you're there, so you can stop following me." the teacher states, his exhaustion evident.

From behind one of the stretchers, popped out the blonde teacher.

"H-how long did you know I was following you?" Irina embarrassedly mumbles.

Karasuma looked directly at her as she walked his way with her arms folded.

"Since the train.."

"The train?! Damn it Karasuma! I really thought I-"

"Irina. What are you doing here?"

"I just thought you seemed really suspicious, so I followed you to see what you were hiding... Sorry."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done. You're already here. Plus, it's not really a secret since eventually the entire class will find out..."

"Huh? Find out what? And who are you visiting anyways?" Irina asked as he began walking away to the patient's room.

"Oi! KARASUMA! Wait for me!"

Karasuma soon arrived at the door with Irina in tow and cleared his throat before saying a firm "excuse us," and entering the room. The first thing he saw was his he devil of a student close the magazine he was reading and stand up.

One could tell he hadn't slept in a while just by looking at the small bags under his eyes, but other than that, his attitude and tone were the same when speaking.

"Ah. Karasuma-sensei, you came... And with Irina-sensei?"

"She followed me here."

"Oh. How predictable" Karma says, unsurprised.

"You're telling me" Karasuma agreed.

"Oi! Karasuma! And _you! C_ heeky brat! You both are making fun of me, aren't you?! I'll have you know I'm a trained assassin and ver-" Irina frantically shouted before her eyes landed on the blue haired boy on the bed.

"OH MY GOD IS THAT NAGISA?!" Irina shouted as she power walked to his bed side.

The words couldn't seem to come out of his mouth, so he gave a firm but slow nod before stopping and muttering a quiet _tsk_ while looking away.

Even though Karasuma's body seemed calm, his face, and his tone clearly were pained to see his student's condition.

"Karma, tell me everything the doctor diagnosed" Karasuma slowly says, putting emphasis on every word.

Karma looked up for a minute to recall the list the injuries. "Broken and fractured ribs, water in lungs, mild hypothermia, collapsed lung, external and internal bleeding, severe bruising, and... He's in a coma that he may or may not wake up from."

Irina looked back at Karma with a concerned glance, but she was unable to offer any words of comfort.

Karasuma on the other hand, lightly grabbed Karma's shoulder and brought him into a firm hug.

"You did a good job hanging in there. Now let the adults handle the rest. You just focus on staying with Nagisa," Karasuma whispered.

The surprise of his teacher's words made him dig his head into his teacher's shoulder for comfort. Karma reciprocated the hug without saying anything, and the two stayed frozen like that for a while.

As the two pulled away from the embrace, Karasuma, made his way to Nagisa's bedside to get a better look at him.

 _I know the body can handle a lot of painful things, but… This is too much for one student to go through in just a week! If I'm not counting the abuse that he's apparently going through… I've seen people with these singular injuries, but not all of them at once! Not to mention that those were fully grown adults! Nagisa may be strong, but his body is frailer than most. This doesn't look good at all... Just how much does he have to go through until the gods are satisfied?! ...Not good, I need to calm down and be the mature one here. Collect yourself, and keep it together Karasuma!_

"Since Nagisa is an important assassin in class E, he could be the determining factor as to whether or not we kill that octopus. So, the Ministry of Defense will make sure he is treated with the best care possible, I'll personally see to it. To be honest, even without telling the higher ups that excuse, I would've found a way to take care of all this…"

The man looked between all the silent figures in the room, none of them really paying attention to what he was saying. With a sigh, he continued speaking.

"Okay. I'll talk with the doctor to see when's the soonest he can be relocated, and treated back in our hometown. Excuse me." he said, temporarily leaving to talk to the doctor.

Irina discretely watched as Karasuma left the room. Her attention then shifted over to Karma, who was moving from where he was to sit in the chair closest to his beloved.

Irina walked around the bed and over to Karma, sitting on the arm of his chair. His raven eyes made a quick glance at her hand that placed itself on top of his head. After a few seconds he decided to let her do as she pleased, and looked back at his sleeping beauty.

 _Damn it Nagisa… What do I have to do… I said I'd protect you.. I'm the strongest in the class, but look how_ _ **weak**_ _I am. Just what am I supposed to do?_

 **A/n: Damn ily Karma and im sry for making u go though this crap. Just a lil side note, i'm starting to see some negative emotions in Karma. who knows where that'll lead.. *smirks* hehe. So yea! Hope u liked the chap, review!**

 **-Ryan Sensei**


	23. Handsome

**A/n: Hey guys, i gots another chapter for u, man I keep waiting for some of my fav fics and theyre really taking their good ol' time, so I said ya know what?** ** _I'll_** **post something! So here it is!**

 ***IMPORTANT* My friend made me read my fic out loud to her and god did I cringe, I was especially bothered by the little build up to the confession. SO I edited chapters 1-4, it doesn't majorly effect the plot, but it's worth the read and there is more fluff. So please read it when ya can! thnx**

 **-Ryan sensei**

Karasuma re-entered the room with a folder filled with papers. Sliding the door closed behind him, he proceeded with a solemn expression, acknowledging the two in the room.

"I spoke to the doctor, Nagisa can be relocated in as early as two days, and as long as the trip there and the transportation we move him in doesn't jostle around too much, is stable, safe, and has all the same supplies, we should be clear to relocate him. I just have to take care of those arrangements plus these papers and we're all set."

Karma lightly sighed in relief, but remembered how this doesn't change the fact that Nagisa was still in a coma. The only upside was that he didn't have to pay to stay at a hotel any longer.

Irina and Karma continued watching over Nagisa as Karasuma filled out the papers on the table found in the room. It was then that Irina suddenly got up saying, "I'm tired, and I need to stretch my legs, so I'm getting drinks. What do you two want?"

Karasuma instantly replies "black coffee" while Karma asks for the usual strawberry juice.

 _Why does everyone get drinks when they come to the hospital?_ He thinks before changing his mind. "Actually, I'll come with you."

The two get up, and leave Karasuma with Nagisa as they get refreshments.

As the two finally approached the vending machine, Irina bought a drink for herself, Karasuma and then Karma, and handed the juice over to him.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Just take it as a _gracious_ gift from your favorite sensei."

Karma began to laugh hysterically for a few moments at his teacher's last comment.

"You ungrateful brat! I'll take it back!"

Karma drank the juice with a grin on his face, and Irina let out a soft sigh as she leaned against the nearby wall.

"...I didn't know something like... like _this_ happened to Nagisa within the time he was out. How long have you known?" The ex-assassin asked.

"He called me on the day he got injured, just before he went unconscious and stuff... So I guess I've known for a couple of days now..."

"I see... Ugh! This is all so complicated! I don't get why all this is happening, but he better wake up! I'm gonna make sure he apologizes for making me worry! Hmph!" The blonde shouted, while crossing her arms. Despite her actions, the redhead knew she was just trying to show her concern for the young boy… in her own way.

"Karasuma should be done filling out the papers by now, knowing him. Let's go back," Irina says.

"O~kay" Karma willingly agrees, and goes on ahead.

 _I guess anything can happen when Nagisa's involved_... Irina thinks to herself as she followed Karma back into the moderately silent room.

Just as Irina predicted, Karasuma had finished his papers and was packing up his stuff when the two entered.

"Leaving already?" Irina asks.

"Yeah, I've got to hand these back to the hospital and get back to the school. I just came today to check in on Nagisa and Karma." He glanced at the steady rise and fall of Nagisa's chest, reassuring him that his student was only unconscious, before continuing. "Plus I have to make preparations back at the other hospital for Nagisa's arrival... Karma, I'll see you when we transport him. For now you can stay, but when we move him don't forget to go back home, eat a decent meal, sleep for a bit, and go back to school. I'm sure everyone's worried, especially that _tako_. Nagisa would want you to take proper care of yourself as well..."

"...Yeah, ok. Fine. I needed to do some stuff back home anyways.." Karma says, scratching his head in annoyance.

"Alright, I'll be leaving then..." Karasuma states, and the redhead gave a small nod in exchange.

"Eh? Wait, hold on! Karasuma! -Bye Karma, see you soon.- Hold it right there! Wait for me!" Irina shouts chasing after the now leaving man.

Once again, Karma was left in the somewhat silent room, the sounds of beeping and light breaths being the only audible noise. For a while, the redhead just sat down in his chair, looking at the ceiling, until eventually, just keeping his eye lids open was a task of its own.

Karma soon after, fell into a decent sleep, and stayed asleep for the next few hours before he was awoken by a voice.

"Nagisa?!" He screamed, lifting his head up. To his dismay, he once again sees an unmoving Nagisa, and the addition of a now frightened nurse. Which only made his face turn darker and into a scowl.

"I-I-I just w-wanted to ask you to move a bit so I could give Shiota-kun his physical therapy..." The nurse nervously stammers, trying to recover from the intimidating scream she just received.

"Huh?" Karma looked around puzzled by the nurse's request, before noticing his lower half was sitting on the chair, while his upper half was sprawled over Nagisa's legs. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't crush him did I? Crap! Did I just make any of his injuries worse?" Karma panicked as he picked himself off of Nagisa.

The nurse giggled at the site of the previously horrifying teen turning into a flustered mess. "No, you didn't. It'll take a bit more than that to crush him thanks to our doctors' handy work," the nurse says with pride and noticed the slight relief on the teen's face. "I'm Shinoa-san, Karma-kun was it? I'm going to give Shiota-kun his physical therapy..."

"Physical therapy.. What for? And wait, how do you know my name?"

"Well it's kinda hard not to notice someone handsome like you continuously coming into the S.B's room. As for the therapy, it's just to make sure none of his muscles lose their tone or mobility. This also prevents him from getting any new illnesses from staying in the same position for too long." The nurse explained as if the answer came out of a textbook.

Karma couldn't help the shit eating grin that spread across his face at the indirect compliment, but spoke nothing of it. That didn't change the fact that he was sole property of Nagisa Shiota.

"I see, so there's a whole lot I don't know... Ne, what does S.B. stand for?"

The nurse smiled, then looked fondly at Nagisa's angelic face. Karma's eyes narrowed at the action, he couldn't deny that he was bothered how often people wouldn't stop ogling his boyfriend.

"You caught that huh… It's a little embarrassing, but- well, it's kind of a nickname that the interns gave. It stands for sleeping beauty. You can't deny, he's beautiful. It's such a shame that something like this happened to him…"

 _It's not the first time he's been called that. I can't help but agree too…_

"Well, don't let me stop you from doing your job." Karma says, standing up, grasping the situation.

The nurse took this as her cue to begin working. She first removed the covers from Nagisa, revealing him in a patient's gown.

This was the first time Karma was able to see his whole body. He still couldn't see the injuries covered up by the gown, but he was now able to see the bruises and bandaging here and there on his legs. He stumbled backwards into his chair as he realized that he _still_ hadn't seen the full extent of Nagisa's injuries.

The nurse quickly picked up on the redhead's shock."Ne, Karma-kun, would you like to help me with Shiota-kun's P.T.?"

This caught Karma's attention, it took him only a moment to realize she abbreviated physical therapy to 'PT' and stood up alongside her, his actions speaking for him.

"So what am I supposed to do?" He asks, now parallel to the small teen's feet.

The nurse, on cue, demonstrated what he needed to do. "Let's start with his legs. First pick up a leg, and then slowly bend it leg so his knee goes as close as it can to his chest. You do that bending motion a couple of times, it's basically like stretching before you exercise, but slower and with more detailed stretches. You also have to move his foot as well. First in a flexed position, then pointed, and then side to side. It's basically like this for all his limbs, except you have to be very cautious for his injuries on top of that. Do you think you could handle his legs Karma?"

"Yes! Thank you," Karma earnestly replied.

As Karma picked up one of Nagisa's legs he let his mind wander as he does the instructed stretches.

 _His legs are so light! They're almost as pale as his arms. Damn it Nagisa, I forbid you from losing anymore color, or weight for that matter! You're skinny enough, I don't wanna hug your bones! God I miss your smile. Maybe I should take a picture of you later, just to show you when you wake up how scared you're making me right now. Now that I'm feeling it better, his legs are really smooth…_

Karma waited until he was absolutely sure Shinoa-san wasn't looking before he planted a trail of light kisses going down Nagisa's leg, and finally, as if the teal head were royalty, Karma raised Nagisa's leg just a little below eye level, and planted a slightly longer kiss on the bridge of the small foot.

It was at that moment, that Karma saw Nagisa's foot flinch. With hope filled eyes he began flexing and pointing Nagisa's foot, but in return, he received no response from the small boy. With a loud _tsk,_ he goes back to work, assuming that his eyes played a trick on him out of desperation.

Karma switched to stretching Nagisa's other leg for a while as Shinoa-san lightly stretched Nagisa's neck and his arms. Hearing the loud 'tsk', she began to make small talk with the redhead to distract his thoughts.

"You know.. This here may be my main job, but I volunteer at a preschool a few towns over. I'm actually pretty sure it's nearby where you two live..."

"Eh? Is that so? Any interesting kids there?"

"I don't know if I'd say interesting, they're a handful especially this one girl Sakura-chan, but despite it all, I do it because I enjoy helping out and seeing their smiles. Do you know what I mean?"

Karma paused and glanced at the still teen's lips, "Yeah, I kinda get it. I'd do anything to see that smile..."

"I see... Well, you guys should visit sometime! I'm sure the kids would love hanging out with you onii-chans. Oh! That reminds me! The bag!" Shinoa-san remembers. "Hold on! Geez, I can't believe i forgot something so important! Lemme get it! Stay here!" She runs out the room and returns within a few minutes.

"Shinoa-san what is?..." Karma asked looking at the filled ziplock bag in her hand.

"The police apparently found some of Shiota-kun's stuff that fell into the waterfall with him, and gave _this_ to the hospital this morning actually. Here." She handed him the bag, and Karma slowly accepts the bag of his beloved's belongings.

"I heard he was getting transferred in two- well I guess more like one and a quarter days. And since I have a packed schedule tomorrow, I won't be able to see you guys off, so it was nice meeting you Karma-kun. I pray that Shiota-kun will wake up soon... And please, take care of yourself too. I got ya this." She handed Karma multiple rice balls wrapped in plastic. "I showed you how, so you can do Shiota-kun's PT from now on since I won't be there with you guys. Just a few times a day is all ya need to do… So, I guess this is goodbye… See ya handsome!" With those words, Karma was once again left in the room to himself.

Karma smirked at the door before unwrapping the rice balls and taking a bite into one.

"It's good... Thank you Shinoa-san. Maybe we'll meet again at the preschool sometime in the future... Despite all the incapable people in the world, it feels like I keeping running into a few people worth the time... Small world. Oh yeah, the bag! ... Ugh I sound just like her."

Karma lifted up the bag of Nagisa's rescued belongings that he temporarily put under his arm. Sitting down on part of the unoccupied side of the bed, the redhead opened and inspected the bag's contents.

 _It's his phone... The water pretty much ruined it, he'll need a new one, maybe I should buy a new one for him... What else is in here? Some money, I think it's still usable. Oh, there's even the clothes he wore... What's this at the bottom of the bag? Huh. I heard something jungle so I thought it'd be something more interesting, but it looks like it's just some keys. For what though? Eh, it's probably for his house, but if he was running away why would he take his house keys? I'm probably over thinking it. I'll just give it to him when he wakes up. Yea, when he wakes up... Nagisa you sure are taking your good ol' time, stop making me worry, you dummy._

 ** _A/n: special thanks to my new editor, Maya B. your'e the best!_**


	24. Movement

**A/n: Hey guys! Long time no see! Schools a bitch, but what's new? So my editor Maya and I were thinking, cuz you guys had to wait so long, I should post 2 chapters today to say sorry. So that's exactly wats gonna happen! She even thought of the tittle name! Maya, u da best. Thnx everyone for continuing to read my fic, i rly appreciate it!**

 **-Ryan sensei**

One and a quarter day's later Nagisa was finally ready to be moved to a closer hospital with specialist doctors provided by the Ministry. Karma had already updated Yuuji on the transfer, and was checked out of the hotel. The only problem would be having to move Nagisa without worsening his condition.

As over the top as it may sound, the ministry sent a private jet loaded with a team of stand by nurses and body guards onto the hospital's rooftop just to pick up the two teens. The black jet slowly lowered a luxurious door that doubled into a ramp, and emerging from it, out came a few men in suits and glasses forming two tight single file lines leading up to the door, creating a pathway for the separate gurney that was being rolled out and prepared in advance for the young assassin.

Multiple doctors and nurses ushered Nagisa's gurney to the roof of the hospital, with Karma holding his hand the whole way up. Once they reached the roof, the men in suits aligned the new hospital bed next to the gurney. A few other people in suits popped out of the jet, rolling over identical machines to what Nagisa was currently wired up to.

Once both sides were ready, they delicately transferred Nagisa from one bed to another, and hooked him up to the state of the art machines provided by the ministry, all without problem. As soon as the switch was made, Nagisa and Karma entered the jet as the door was shut closed behind them.

Nagisa was then surrounded by people in suits that firmly fastened his bed to the jet's floors to prevent any possible rolling. The full sized bed was surrounded by pillows and a private route for the jet was taken, thus preventing any endangerment towards Nagisa's condition.

Meanwhile, Karma was ushered into a different section of the jet that had a red carpeted aisle and black leather couch chairs lined up like in an airplane. Except there were only two rows total two chairs per row, and only twelve chairs in total.  
 _  
_Karma slumped down in a middle aisle seat, he was pissed off that he couldn't stay with Nagisa, so his current demeanor consisted of a dark aura, which was spilling behind him. His arms crossed and his face contained one of the deadliest looks he could muster. A few moments later, a woman in a white suit nervously hands him a menu containing a list of drinks they have, hoping to somewhat ease his mood.  
 _  
_"I'll have some coffee," he maturely says through gritted teeth, but was secretly disappointed his favorite juice was not an option on the menu.

The woman promptly left, but instead of her, a man came back with his drink.

"Karma, I didn't know you drank coffee," the man asked after handing him a canned coffee.

Karma, surprised by the man's question, turned his glare towards the man and any sign of his bad mood immediately was well hidden and replaced with mild surprise.

"Karasuma-sensei! You came!"  
 _  
_"I told you I'd be coming to pick you guys up. Sorry I couldn't greet you as you were coming in, I just had to take care of some things up in the front," Karasuma says sitting adjacent to Karma in the other aisle, with only a red carpet separating their chairs.

"Nah, it's fine. Thanks again… for everything."

"I'm your teacher, of course I would do something like this for you guys..."

Karma, in the past, had some difficulty with his previous teacher, and thus became cautious around teachers in general. Despite his easy going demeanor in class, he was still wary of his new and 'unique' teachers, but decided to take the risk this time for Nagisa's sake. Karma still wasn't fond of teachers, or adults in general, but hearing Karasuma's words just now... made him happy. As if there _was_ such thing as good people in the world aside from Nagisa.

Quickly realizing how sentimental he was getting, Karma switched the conversation, "So yeah, going back to what you asked earlier, I normally don't drink coffee, I'm not a big fan of it. I mean, I don't have anything against it, I just think juice tastes better. But _apparently_ there wasn't any juice available, so..."

"I thought it was weird, good thing before we left I bought this for you." Karasuma pulled out a strawberry flavored juice box from inside his jacket and hands it to Karma. "Switch? I happen to prefer coffee much more than juice..." Karasuma asked.  
 _  
_Karma smirked as he handed his teacher the can in exchange for the juice box. For the rest of the calm ride they mainly relaxed, making small talk here and there. Until finally, after a bit less an hour, they had arrived on the rooftop of the hospital back at home.

Karma snickered when he walked over to the window only to see his other teacher, the large yellow octopus frantically waving his tentacles from the roof's door. The jet safely landed on the roof of the new hospital, and with the pull of a lever, the ramp door slowly opened. Both Karma and Karasuma make their way over to the exit, which Nagisa had already been ushered out of as soon as the jet landed.

Nagisa was rolled into a v.i.p. room that was technically part of the intensive care unit, ICU for short, but as far a people go, the block of the hospital where his room resided was pretty secluded. Karasuma approached some of the men in suits, and began coordinating with them the next set of plans. All while Karma made his way over to his other teacher.

"Yo! Koro-sensei! What are you doing here? Don't you have to teach class right now?"

"Nuru-fufu-fu, right now Irina-sensei is teaching her class, so I have loads of time to check up on my precious students. Speaking of students, Terasaka-kun told me a bit of what was going on, then I heard the rest from Karasuma-sensei. Are you ok?"  
 _  
_"Huh? Me? I'm fine. It's Nagisa you should be more concerned about.."

"I understand that, but don't forget to take care of yourself as well, you look worn out," Koro-sensei softly says, placing a tentacle on Karma's shoulder.  
 _  
_"Yeah, yeah, I get it…" Karma says brushing the tentacle off his shoulder, and trying to be anywhere, but under that knowing gaze. "Well I'm pretty sure they already set Nagisa up in his room by now, so shall we?" the redhead says, pointing a thumb at the door and walking into the building.

"Let me just say hi to Karasuma-sensei, then I'll be right there," the octopus says as Karasuma walked towards him. As a greeting Karasuma shoots a few anti-sensei bullets at the yellow octopus, but misses on each shot because of the target's mach 20 speed.  
 _  
_"Nuru-fufu-fu, you're gonna have to try a lot harder if you're gonna assassinate me, Karasuma-sensei," the target says with a green striped face.

"Don't worry, in due time. That's why I'm training the students, since they'll most likely be the ones to pull it off."

"We'll see, now to more important matters. I have a basic understanding of Nagisa's _injuries_ , but everything I know is from the bits and pieces I'd gathered. I'm not completely sure how all of the injuries came to be, but somehow his mother is involved. The students were already pretty worried about Nagisa, but with Karma out too, they're getting restless and are gonna eventually want answers. What do you think I should tell them Karasuma-sensei?"  
 _  
_"...For now, just so they're not _completely_ in the dark, you should tell them that 'along with his previous injuries, Nagisa was further injured and found in a critical state. He is currently in a coma at the hospital, so you are free to visit him.' Just along those lines, no need to mention anything about his mother or him running away, that's for Nagisa himself to share if he wants to. He at least trusted Karma enough to tell him about his family matters, so it's not like it's impossible…"

He then paused to briefly look at his wrist watch, then back to his target. "I would hurry up and visit him if I were you, since your class starts in ten minutes..."

Out of nowhere Karasuma used his arm without a watch to attack Koro-sensei with a hidden anti-sensei knife.

As usual, he was left cutting air because of the target's speed. By his last word, Koro-sensei was already speeding through the building's halls to Nagisa's room.

What he saw practically broke his heart. His precious student was dwarfed in the full sized bed. Although he slept peacefully in his coma, he was covered in extensive injuries, bandages, machines, and tubes. Next to Nagisa were a few other machines that were connected to him, but Karma was glued beside him as well. Koro-sensei already pointed it out, but with the room's lighting, it was clearer to see just how worn out the he-devil looked. It was difficult for the teacher to make the first step into the room, but he kept his composure as he strode to Nagisa's side.  
 _  
_"I don't know where to begin in my apologies, if only I had been a better sensei, then maybe this wouldn't have happened... There truly is no way for me to express how sorry I am..." Koro-sensei said to the sleeping boy.

"Stop sensei, it's not your fault! You didn't even know... I'm the one who's fault! I'm the one who let it get this bad. If only I'd made him to stay with me that night, this all wouldn't have happened! Or if I'd just answered any one of his calls... Then!... then..."

The teacher placed a tentacle on both boys' heads. "Karma-kun, neither of you are to blame for what happened. I'm sure that when he wakes up, he would say that you're not to blame either. I'm going to head back to class in a few minutes... Karasuma and I have decided that we not only have to report the incident with the other students to the principle, since it's protocol, but also telling the other class-E students about Nagisa and his condition, in the explanations we'll cut out any of the parts relating to Nagisa's family situation, or him running away, we decided that that's something he should have the right to-"

"Wait- you know too? I only told Karasuma about this!"

"Karma, he was worried about Nagisa, he had to-"

"But I trusted him! I asked him to _help_ Nagisa, not tell the whole world!"

"Karma, he made the right decision. I want to help, and I _can_ help. You just have to trust me, to trust us, your teachers. We **will** help you guys."

Karma's fists slowly unclenched as he looked firmly into his teacher's eyes.

"You better not be lying, or else… _I_ _ **will**_ _kill you_ ," Karma said firmly in a menacing tone.

"Nuru-fu-fu-fu! Of course… Now, back to what I was saying, Karasuma-sensei told me to tell your classmates and I quote, 'along with his previous injuries, Nagisa was further injured and found in a critical state. He is currently in a coma at the hospital, so you are free to visit him' or was it 'you are free to corequisite with him'... hmm maybe-"

A tad ticked off by his teacher's antics, he cleared his throat, effectively bringing the octopus back to his point.

"Sorry. So with the news, I'm sure that after class and from then on, there's gonna be a whole lot of visitors coming over here... Karma, please don't forget to go outside once and awhile too, your health's important. Ah! That reminds me! Your project is due tomorrow, based off of how things are right now, I can give you two an extension sinc-"

"It's fine, I'll finish it by myself tonight,"

"Well, if you're so set on completing it in time, I'd go back home sooner so you can have more time to finish the project, sleep, go to school-"

"One thing at a time, Karma's been through a lot these past couple of days. You should get going, you're about to be late for your own class," Karasuma said as he cooly entered the room.

"Not good! Gotta go! Bye my precious students and Karasuma-sensei! See ya later! Ciao!" The octopus said in a rushed voice as he left faster than Karma could blink.

"I know the octopus already asked, but are you really ok?" Karasuma asked the redhead.

"I will be when he wakes up."

 **A/n: A bit angsty huh? Bt u gotta love Karasuma right? well, I do. Just a rec. if u hvnt watched Panic! at the disco's music video for Emperor's new clothes, i rec. u do, cuz I'm shook by how cool it is and hv been watchn on loop, it also remind me of a bt watevs. So imma post the next chp. giv me a sec.**


	25. Discovery

**A/n: Heh heh, wa'd I tell ya? In the words of DJ Kahlad: ANOTHA ONE!, oh yeah... So yeah, I know a bunch of y'all are anxious abt Nagisa, bt who knows wat imma do? WHo says he's waking up in the first place? Ya never know. Yea im bad. bt here's chapter 25!**

 **-Ryan Sensei**

When Koro-sensei arrived into his classroom, he once again felt a wave of depression coming from his students. The only difference, was this time, he had something he could give them. News, information...hope, although slim.

"Mina-san, I know you all have been feeling down lately about the absence of your classmates..." The words only served as a reminder for their helpless situation, and only darkened the sullen mood.

"But! Today, I have news! As your reliable teacher, I looked into the matter, and I guess the news is good to hear, but at the same it's also bad, but wai-" koro-sensei gets cut off by Rio.

"Koro-sensei! Just say it already! Don't leave us in the dark here!" The class made hums in agreement.

"Well, as you know, Nagisa was recently injured... I was recently informed that along with his previous injuries, Nagisa had further injured himself by going outside in his condition. In a blizzard nonetheless, he really needs to take better care of himself...Anyways, he was recently found in a critical state, and is currently being treated in the ICU unit in a v.i.p. room provided by the ministry. Karma is with him as we speak. He's in the nearby hospital, so you are free to visit him. There is just one thing... Nagisa-kun.. He... Since he'd been found, has been in a coma and has yet to wake up, and he might not ever wake up."

Gasps echoed the room as well as the sound of slight sobs. It wasn't exactly good news, but it was the truth.

"I just visited him before class, and was able to see his current state... If you do plan on visiting him, go with absolute caution, because even the slightest thing could put him back in a critical state. So it's up to you, you're not obligated to visit, but I'm sure both he and Karma'd both appreciate it," Koro-sensei concluded.

For a while the class was silent, aside from a few sniffles here and there. No one uttered a word, no one moved, they all were registering what they'd just heard. Until finally Kayano stood up and said with a firm resolution,

"Right after class... I'm going. It's _obvious_ I'd be going, Nagisa is our friend!"

"Me too. Of course I'm going, he's an irreplaceable member of our class, we're practically family here in class E," added Isogai, as he too stands.

"I gotta make sure him and that bastard are ok," said Terasaka standing up with his arms folded. _  
_  
"I'm going too!" shouted Sugino, standing up from his seat.

"Same," Rio said, getting up from her desk.

In the next couple of minutes, the whole class ended up standing together.

"Let's go!" Shouted Hinano lifting her arm up, fingers carefully curled into a fist.

"Mina-san, I'm thrilled you all are so excited to see your classmate but class-" Koro-sensei started before once again getting interrupted.

"Can wait for later, we've been waiting all week for some news, we got it and _aren't_ waiting. Plus, I gotta make sure he remembers to take his dog back," cuts Terasaka.

"I see. Well, there's no helping it, but we'll have to visit in small groups, so it doesn't get too overwhelming in there. Irina-sensei and Karasuma sensei are already there, so we can meet up with them there. Let's go!" Said the now enthusiastic teacher taking three students with him at a time to the hospital until the whole class met up with their teachers in the waiting room.

"Karma's already in there, so let's have the first group be: Kataoka-san, Hayanami-san, Chiba-kun, Okajima-kun, Mimura-kun, and Takebayashi-kun," says Koro-sensei. Irina then guided the first group in and leaned against the room's wall with her arms crossed. The first group was greeted by Karma.

Karma had been pacing back and forth impatiently across the large room as he combed his fingers through the front of hair, wondering why Nagisa hadn't woken up yet. Exhausted, he slumped in his chair next to Nagisa and saw a small group of his classmates.

"You guys are here earlier than expected."

After seeing their weary friend, they expressed their worries to Karma and wishes for Nagisa to get better. With nothing more to say, the first group left for home, but it was clear to see on their leaving faces that they weren't happy with what they saw.

"Alright mina-san! The next group to go in is: Yada-san, Fuwa-san, Hara-san, Hinano-san, Okano-san, and Suguya-kun," Koro-sensei hollered as the second group met up with Bitch-sensei.

Just like the previous group, they solemnly payed their respects to Nagisa, a few girls began to cry upon seeing his condition, and Suguya, the only male in the group silently patted Karma on the back before heading out with Bitch sensei.

"I'm gonna go back home, so I'll leave the other two groups to you guys," Irina shouts to no one in particular as she walks out with the second group, waving her hand behind her as she leaves.

"Alright then, Karasuma! I'll take care of this group, and you the last group, is that okay?" asked Koro-sensei.

"It's fine," Karasuma quickly dismissed.

"The second to last group is going with me: Nakamura-san, Yoshida-kun, Hazama-san, Muramatsu-kun, Terasaka-kun, Itona-kun, and you can use someone's phone for Ritsu," their assassination target announced.

As Sugino watched yet another group enter he asked Karasuma-sensei, "we're seriously worried about them, I'm pretty sure this group is the most worried for both Karma and Nagisa, so why is it that we have to go last to just see them?! I can't take this anymore!" Some of the remaining students agreed with his protest and made a few nods in agreement supporting him.  
 _  
_Karasuma closed his eyes for a moment before answering the question, "I understand that you guys are impatient to see your friends, but if you u'd just be patient, you'd realize that your group is going next, so it won't be that much longer anyways... But I think the real reason the octopus made your group go last is _because_ you guys cared the most. Once you see him, you'll probably take more time than the rest of the groups. The group going in right now may take a bit longer than the others as well, but that just shows how severe the situation is… So please... Just hang in there." The students went quiet in their response, a newfound fear looming amongst them, and they anxiously wait for their turn.

 **KxNxKxN**

 __Meanwhile, as Terasaka and his others group members were let into the v.i.p. room, the first thing Terasaka saw was Karma sitting in a nearby chair, and cautiously walked up to him, as if approaching a feral animal in wild. __

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while," Terasaka said to the redhead.

In his response, he spoke in his usual mischievous, yet condescending tone, hiding the pain felt throughout his entire being.

"Yo Terasaka, long time no see. How's Cursed been?"

"Fine really, he's very well behaved, which is kinda shocking, since it's _your_ dog..."

"Ha! I'm gonna go back home later today, so feel free to drop him off back at my house when you go home. Thanks again for taking care of him."

Terasaka was at first shocked by the redhead's word of thanks, but realized that the current situation, was definitely the reason why he was acting so weird.  
 _  
_"Y-yeah. No problem. Y-you still owe me ya know!... So _this_ was the reason that you didn't tell me anything? You big idiot! By saying nothing, you have no idea how worried you've made us feel" Terasaka shouted.

"Ehhh? You were worried for me Terasaka-ku~n? Hmm? I'm flattered, but I'm already taken," the redhead teased,

"You idiot, who'd like someone like you, gross. I'm worried for the guy that actually likes you, Nagisa, not you. Idiot!" Terasaka says, attempting to hide any concern and embarrassed in his tone, but not succeeding.

As he walked over to the small heard of people surrounding the hospital bed. What he saw, in all honesty scared _and_ concerned the hell out of him. There were multiple tubes, and bruises on the boy, and he was seriously pale, yet even in that state, he looked peaceful.

 _It's almost as if he was dea-,_ Terasaka didn't want to even finish that thought.  
 _  
_"T-this is one of the few times I've seen him with his hair down, but he seriously looks like a girl. A really pretty one at that," Rio says, scratching the back of her head and effectively breaking the awkward silence.

It seemed like an insult, but it was the truth, and nobody could deny the boy's beauty.

"If only there was something we could do for him..." Yoshida wondered out loud.  
 _  
_"Maybe I could check back at my house for any books on reviving someone," Hazama says in her usual monotone voice.

"You make it sound like he's dead. He's in a coma, no need to use curses or anything like that!" Muramatsu said.

"He may as well be dead, just look at him. He's practically on death's doorstep, that's why I say we should-" Hazama thought aloud before a dark bloodlust filled the room.

Karma growled at the notion of Nagisa even being on death's door step and looked pissed beyond belief. He was ready to attack anyone that would even suggest the teal head even being dead, but it was Koro-sensei who firmly pushed him back into his chair, and scorned Hazama for her words.

Everyone in the room was silently thankful that it didn't escalate any more than that.  
 _  
_"I know you had no ill intentions, but just visiting him to make sure he's ok and isn't completely alone is already more than enough... Alright, we should let the last group in, and start heading home, it's getting late," Koro-sensei suggested.

The group of teens and their teacher begin slowly exiting the room and head for home. Before she leaves Nakamura gave her close friend, Karma a hug and whispered, "Just keep surviving each day, and eventually things will work out. Please don't beat yourself up about it. Later Karma." He silently waved as he watched the retreating blonde hair slide out the door.

Terasaka was the last one to exit the room, but before he leaves he offers Karma words of encouragement, "Don't worry, he'll wake up. Soon I bet! So you need to go back home, take care of your dog and yourself and be ready for when he _does_ wake up. Just be your usual cocky self, not just your sake, but his sake too."

They both look in Nagisa's direction then look in different directions. "See ya!" Terasaka shouted.

Instinctively Karma grabbed Teraska's arm, preventing him from leaving.  
 _  
_"Karma?" Terasaka asked.

Now aware of what he was doing, Karma panicked as he lets go.

"Sorry. I just..." Karma said drifting off.

"Ok... Well… See ya Karma," with that the last member of the third group left.  
 _  
_Karma looked at his hand intensely for a moment.

 _Heh, that was uncool of me. I can't believe_ he _was the one to make me remember that. The last words that I said to Nagisa before he went in that car with his mom... 'See ya'... Man, I'm seriously getting depressed over here._

 **KxNxKxNxKxN** _  
_  
With the previous group's departure, came the last group's entrance. Maehara, Isogai, Kayano, Sugino, Kanzaki,and Okuda were finally able to see their precious friends.  
 _  
_"Karma!" Shouted Isogai

"You made us worried," continued Maehara.

"Gomen, gomen! I was with Nagisa," Karma said putting on a playful façade, that fooled them all.

The rest of the group moved towards Nagisa. The girls instantly began crying and Sugino hit the nearest wall with the side of his fist, his non-throwing arm of course out of anger. Nobody was happy in this reunion. Kayano shakily grabbed Nagisa's hand, and jolted just by touching him. She turned her head in Karma's direction.  
 _  
_"H-he... His hand's..." Kayano started.

"Ice cold, I know..." Karma continued.

Everyone went silent with those words. __

"Ne, Karasuma-sensei, what should we do? Isn't there anything we can do?! I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Sugino shouted.

"Nobody, not even the doctors know when or if he'll wake up, I was talking to the doctors, and I was told that the most likely reason why Nagisa hasn't woken up is because of a psychological problem," Karasuma said with a deep sigh.  
 _  
_This was the first Karma'd heard of this and asked, "what do you mean it's a 'psychological problem'?"  
 _  
_Karasuma took a deep breath and responded, "well, most likely, the reason he hasn't woken up yet... To put frankly, his mind, or rather he doesn't want to wake up in the first place."

The people in the room all had shocked and confused facial expressions.

"HUUH?" Kanzaki says, breaking the silence.

"Then... In that case... How are we supposed to convince him to wake up?" Isogai asked.

"Well... I believe physical contact, and talking to him is really the closest thing we can do. I've researched into this a bit myself, and found that coma patients are able to hear the sounds in their environment. Naturally that includes voices… But in Nagisa's condition… The longer he stays in this condition, the worse he'll get," Karasuma explained.

Nobody wanted to think of how much worse their friend could get, and a newfound resolution burned in everyone's hearts, and for other, their resolve only grew stronger.  
 _  
_With the new discovery, Karma stood up and thanked Karasuma sensei.

"I'm heading home. See y-... Later you guys," Karma says leaving for home.

"I'm definitely coming back, I'll visit everyday if I can. Bye Karasuma-sensei, mina!" Kayano says leaving the room.  
 _  
_"Same here. He's my best friend, of course I'll be back! See you guys at school tomorrow!" Sugino shouts following after Kayano.

The others say things along the same line, and leave Karasuma alone with Nagisa. He calmly walked over to his student, and moved some of the blue locks shielding his eyes.

"Did you hear just how many of your classmates visited you? How they wanted you to get better? Whatever you're thinking, stop right now, because there is nothing more that everyone wants then for you to wake up... We'll be back tomorrow, bye Nagisa," he says to his student.

That day, some students felt mad, other people were frustrated, most were sad, but everyone shared the same feeling of helplessness, and the strong desire for Nagisa to be happy and healthy again.  
 _  
_Karma entered his house and was trampled by his overjoyed dog that he hadn't seen in days. The two wrestled in bliss for a few moments before Karma sees a medium size box lying near the door.  
 _  
_"Terasaka probably put it here... So, what's in it?" Karma asked, using his keys to cut open the box.

"Ha! She really did send it quickly..." Karma pulled out a small medical kit and a large, probably around the size of a toddler, teddy bear with a 'get well soon' stitched on his stomach. All express ordered from America.  
 _  
Mom wasn't kidding... But her change in attitude is honestly giving me the creeps._

Karma chuckled to himself and placed the bear by the door. After feeding his dog, he grabbed the medkit and headed upstairs to his room.

Karma took the time to inhale the scent of his room, it was currently his 2nd favorite scent, 1st being Nagisa. He placed the medkit on top of his desk and walked over to the other side of the room. The side where his half-finished project was being stored.  
 _  
_Karma sighed in disappointment, and finished the project by himself. He would've loved if he _and_ Nagisa could've finished it together, but he knew that wasn't an option at this point in time. After putting the finishing touches he noticed the supplies that Nagisa had bought were so like him. You could see a small part of Nagisa clearly in this project, despite not helping physically create the project .

Karma smirked, and after turning off the house lights, called Cursed to his room. Upon hearing his name being called, the dog hopped onto the bed, walked in a circle, then began sleeping on the foot of the bed alongside his owner.

The long day of visits had ended, but now Karma had a better idea of what he could do to help Nagisa.

 _At least it's something…_

 **A/n: I'm pretty sure now that I think Karma usually gets the last word in these chapters.. I didn't even mean to do that... I should switch things up...**


	26. Orchid

**A/N: Yo it's been a while! Now I could give an excuse on why I haven't posted in a while, so I'll make it easy for you: my life's a bitch, but that's only befitting for one I guess. This chp took a while to edit cuz in my op it was among the longest chps, so thnx sm to Maya B. my amaz editer, ily girl.**

 **Thanks**

 **-Ryan Sensei**

The next day, as soon as Karma woke up, he did his usual morning routine, and then for the first time in what seemed like forever, he headed for school. __

As Karma continued down the concrete road to school, he stopped when he reached Nagisa's street. The he-devil continued to stare at the road for a while, as if he was expecting Nagisa to come catching up with him at any minute like usual.

This would be the first time in a while that Karma would be walking to school alone. He glanced at his left hand that was holding a plastic bag containing their 'prize winning' project in it, and tightened his grip as reminder to continue walking forwards. __

The scent of bread from a nearby bakery, and flowers from the local flower shop filled the air, and the voices of multiple students heading to school could be heard as Karma reached the main road.  
 _  
I've never realized how lively this road actually was. Always being with Nagisa must've made me forget all about my surroundings..._ Karma thought with a sigh. He stuffed his free hand into his pocket, and as he walks up class E's notorious hill, he was greeted by Sugino and Kayano.

"Hey! Karma! You came to school!" Sugino happily cheered.  
 _  
_"Mhm, the tako was really getting on me about it. I still have to hand in Nagisa and my project, and try assassinating him a few times," Karma lifted and lightly twirled an anti-sensei knife that was hidden in his sleeve with his right hand.

"Well that's good, we missed ya!" Kayano says with a smile as she holds her bag with both hands behind her back.

The trio talked about trivial things as they headed up the hill, and entered the building. Surprisingly, Karma didn't skip a single class, but no matter the class, he'd make at least three assassination attempts, it was clear to his classmates, but not to himself, that he was just venting out his bottled up frustration on their 'unkillable' teacher. When it came time for handing in the projects, just as Karma had predicted, they got full marks, plus bonus points for creativity on the type of explosion their project made.

After grading the rest of the projects, Koro-sensei pulled Karma to the side and whispered to him, "Even though he wasn't able to complete the project, it's evident just by looking at your project, that both of you made this explosion possible. Great work."

 **KxNxKxN**

As Karma continued to get praise from his teacher and classmates on the amazing explosion, in the main building, an orange haired teen stood in front of his father's desk, the principle.  
 _  
_"I understand that you took matters into your own hands with providing punishment on the E class which is fine, but what I don't see as acceptable is how you managed to let those who provided you assistance from the main building, get publicly made fun of courtesy of the E class themselves. Does that seem right to you? Huh, Asano-kun?"

"...No Sir."  
 _  
_"Good. On the other hand it did seem you managed to strike a nerve with that class by injuring Nagisa Shiota. I heard reports that they went back to their miserable selves for a while because of what you did, so I'll commend you on that one... It seems that Nagisa-san is currently in the hospital for multiple serious injuries you and your gang _didn't_ cause. You should... Pay him a _visit,_ and give your condolences on the school's behalf. I'll send you the information if you need..." The Principal eerily said with a growing smile.  
 _  
_"Sure, I'll pay him a visit, but I don't need your help. I can handle this just fine."

"Alright then, be sure not to mess up in your... _apology_." __

A forced chuckle escaped his lips as Asano dejectedly looked out the window. His glance landed on a random group of students happily walking home together.

"I'll be leaving school early then. I'm heading out now, Sir," Asano said, closing the door behind him.  
 _  
_Not too long after, Asano arrived at the entrance of the hospital. After going through the normal visiting procedures, the issue of a heavy amount of security surrounding the teal head's room presented itself. Though unexpected, Asano was able to think fast and figure out the perfect way to sneak past the body guards.

He confidently walked up to one of them with his hands in his pockets and said, "Oi, Let me in, I'm here to see Nagisa, my **boyfriend**."

The guard had a startled expression on his face, and Asano knew he'd won.

"Geez are you new? I'm Karma Akabane, I bleached my hair a bit, but the change in appearance doesn't change the fact that I want privacy with Nagisa, call off the guards, I can handle myself and protect him. Or do I need to tell your boss abou-"

"No! NO! There's no need to tell Karasuma! I'll tell the guys about the situation, I apologize for my rude behavior!"

"I'll overlook it, just go."

"Hai!"

 _Really, this was too easy. Though, I understand how Karma and I may be mistaken for rivals, but as each other? It was my idea, but it's still depressing. But what did he mean by_ _ **Karasuma**_ _being his boss? Isn't he the E-class' sensei? And why does Nagisa have so many bodyguards anyways? What the hell is going on here?_

He made his way over to Nagisa's room, which was actually quite large. It had three light blue colored walls, and the bed was facing the remaining wall. The last wall of the room was a large window with three dividing panels, and since it was just high enough to reach over other buildings it always had a perfect view of the sunrise.

The floor was made of white marble with a few black speckles in it. To the right of the room was a large glass coffee table with a flower in its vase on it and a small, white rug under it. To the left was a counter top with a working sink, mini fridge, and a few cupboards filled with snacks, and there were multiple chairs scattered around the room in an orderly, yet neat fashion. On the opposite side of the window wall, resting in the dead center, in a full sized hospital bed was Nagisa. __

Asano took some time to explore the room's contents with his eyes, then sauntered his way over to the sleeping boy. He picked up the chart attached to the foot of his bed, and diligently reads over the doctor's diagnosis.

"You have quite the amount of injuries, plus you're in a coma... How are you even alive?" Placing the chart back where he found it, Asano walks closer to Nagisa's right hand side.

"It'd be so easy for anyone to _'accidentally'_ get rid of you while you're like this..." His eyes scanned the figure until they mad _e_ their way to Nagisa's face. Asano would be lying if he said he didn't find Nagisa attractive. Yes, he knew that Nagisa's a boy, but he couldn't help his urge of wanting to do… _something._

He walked right up next to the young boy, and used his right index finger to play with Nagisa's lips for a bit. After loosing interest in his lips, the digit trailed its way to Nagisa's chin, then neck, and finally collarbone.

The blue haired boy's collarbone being a pale white, combined with its slow rise and fall, and the sharpness of the bones themselves, aroused the violet eyed boy. Asano, didn't intend to, but he couldn't help himself as he pressed his lips onto Nagisa's collarbone and sucked on the skin until it left a visible red hickey.

Seeing the vibrant pink on the pale canvas left Asano craving more, once wasn't enough. There was still so much space to taint. He mirrored the action on the opposite collarbone, still not satisfied with his work, he lightly bit the hickey until a small amount of blood and teeth marks were visible of the boy's pure skin.

He repeated the process once on the opposite mark and two other times on different sections of the collarbone, painting a total of four dark hickeys. The bites began to lightly lap up more blood when faced with the colder temperature difference of the room. Asano smirked as he licked the returning blood.  
 _  
_"As amusing as this is, it's not as fun when he's not resisting... Though I can't to wait to see Karma's face when he finds this! I should stay and wait for him, then not only will I get to see his pissed face when he finds me here, but I can watch his reaction when he sees the present I left for Nagisa! Two in one!" Asano spoke aloud, then quickly switched to thinking to himself.

 _According to the nurse, he's visited everyday, so I guess I'll be waiting for a few hours before he comes. As for the guards, well they probably won't even realise that Karma's haircolor 'magically' switched back to red. Even if they did notice, I doubt that the guards have returned since I asked for privacy. So I'm in the clear. Until then I'll just explore the room and wait for Karma I guess._

 **KxNxKxNxKxN**

Meanwhile within the depths of Nagisa's mind, he was currently sitting on a large boulder that was situated in the middle of his utopia.

 _The teen's chin rested on his palm, and he let out a loud sigh._

" _Woah, what's with the big sigh?"_

 _Glancing up, Nagisa faced his shackled self, then resumed staring off into nothing._

" _ **It's just… This doesn't feel right. I feel guilty, as if I made a big mistake or something. If that makes any sense,"**_ _Nagisa said with a strained smile._

" _No I get it, I mean I am you, so it's kinda hard not to. Well this might help. I know I said doing nothing was a good option, but the truth is, by doing nothing, nothing will change. Just saying."_

" _ **Geez! Are you now saying I should leave?! Go back to…"**_

" _I'm not saying anything, in the end, you have the final say of what goes on in your life.. Well more or less."_

Out of nowhere the whole area began to shake, as if an earthquake was consuming Nagisa's entire world. Then something surprising happened; as if the whole landscape were puzzle pieces, the furthest point began to break and turn white.

Like a falling jenga tower, the connecting pieces one after the other began fading into white. With a shocked expression Nagisa turned to his shackled self for an answer, only to be met with a wide eyed, yet knowing expression.

" _Tsk. Nagisa, we're running back to the springs where the others are!" He said grabbing Nagisa's wrist._

The area stopped shaking for a moment, but the two didn't stop running, and it was a good thing too since it was followed by three other earthquakes and a crimson sky.

" _Four huh? Didn't expect Asano to do something like that.." The shackled boy muttered to himself while running._

The earthquakes stilled, as if they never occurred in the first place. The only difference being the significantly smaller 'garden' and the taunting crimson sky that remained.

With a few heavy pants, Nagisa looked over his shoulder, surprised by the sudden movement.

" _ **What was that?!"**_ The teal haired boy exasperatedly questioned.

The shackled teen chuckled and looked at Nagisa with knowing eyes.

" _Outside help."_

" **Huh?"**

 **KxNxKxNxKxN**

Exactly two hours after Asano's visit, Karma was released from class. In mere seconds he packed his stuff, and headed out the door when Sugino and Kayano called his name, and caught up to him.  
 _  
_"You're going to see Nagisa, right?" Sugino asked the redhead.

"Yeah, so I'm kinda in a hu-"  
 _  
_"Good, 'cause we're coming too. Let's all head together!" Kayano cuts in. _  
_  
Without any objections, the three made their way down the monstrous hill, and to the street.

"We should go buy some flowers! I'm sure Nagisa'd love it!" Kayano suggests. __

"Aghh, I'm in a hurry ya know? ...But I _guess_ it couldn't hurt to buy a present. Ok! We'll go to the flower shop up ahead, and then we are going straight to Nagisa. Understood?" Karma says in an aggravated tone. __

"Understood commander!" Both Kayano and Sugino salute while saying, and picking up the pace.

 **KxNxKxN**

Each holding their selected flowers, the three were all pleased by their purchases.

"Ya know, I think it's cool how the store had the flower's meaning above each plant, so people would know the meaning of what they got. I never knew that a blue hyacinth meant 'sincerity'. Ne, Sugino what flower did you get?" Kayano cheerfully asked.

"Uhh... What was it called again? A blue Peony, it means 'healing' so I thought it might help... What about you Kayano? What'd you get?" Sugino questioned.

"Me? Oh I bought some white Gladiolus flowers, they mean 'strength', he'll need all he can get to get through this! Um... Karma, what did you buy?" Kayano cautiously asked. __

"This is a blue and white infused orchid. It means 'delicate beauty'," Karma says in a low tone, Sugino and Kayano stopped and looked at each other with concerned knowing looks. "Alright we're here, let's go, or I'm leaving you guys behind." This brought them out of their reveries, and in a struggle to catch up, they shout for Karma to wait for them.

 __The three make their way up to Nagisa's room with Kayano leading the way. Opening the door to the room, her eyes were drawn to an unexpected intruder and she unintentionally drops her flowers in surprise, then anger. __

"Woah, what's wrong Kayano? You ok? You look like you saw a gh-" it only took one look for Sugino to realize just why Kayano dropped the gladius', and he gripped the stems of his flowers all too tightly, to the point where one could hear the subtle snapping of the fibers within the plant.

"Asano, what the hell are you doing here?!" Sugino angrily interrogates. Upon hearing the name, Karma entered the room already seething red. __

"Oh it's Karma-kun! It's been a while hasn't it? Last time I saw you, I was showing you this really interesting vid-" Asano starts in a playful tone. _  
_  
"Hey! Don't change the subject! Why the hell are you here!" Sugino yells, louder than the last.

Karma looked in Asano's direction, his recent loss against him still fresh in his mind. Then he realized where Asano was. Just happily sitting in 'his' chair next to Nagisa, that was when all of his senses heightened. Asano being there was bad enough, but now, something was truly wrong, something felt different, and not in a good way. _  
_  
"How long have you been here?! What did you do?!" Karma began shouting at the strawberry blonde teen.

"Hrmmm... A few hours really. You took soOoOo long getting here, that I had to _entertain_ myself," Asano says with a fake pouting.

Karma pushed his flowers to Sugino's chest, and angrily, yet slowly walked over to Nagisa's left side. Still a few feet away, but Karma promptly noticed the bleeding hickeys on his dearest.

"YOU DID THIS! YOU BASTARD! THIS TIME I SERIOUSLY WILL BEAT YOU UNTIL YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO RECOGNIZE YOURSELF!" Karma angrily shouted.

At the same time, after she managed to calm her baseball loving friend down, Kayano and Sugino began walking slowly, backs against the wall, to the other side of the room and place all the flowers on the coffee table.

That's when they too saw the bleeding hickeys on the defenseless boy. They were certainly angry, but they knew in their heads that they were no match for Asano, the only one possible of that feat was Karma. So they kept their distance as they helplessly watched the interaction between the two. __

"I'LL FUCKING DESTROY YOU!" Karma shouted again, almost as if he was trying to convince _himself_ that he would could beat Asano. __

Karma rushed towards Asano in a blind rage, catching the latter off guard, and managed to land one punch in the dead center of his face.

The impact of the punch sent Asano back a few feet, but never to the ground. Asano smirked as he wiped off the small amount of blood drawn from his nose. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the redhead, and haughtily glared at his attacker.  
 _  
_"I wouldn't be so hasty if I were you. You don't want anything else happening to Nagisa do you?" Asano asked in a suggesting tone. Any further movement from the redhead was thrown out the window, as the threat made Karma's blood turn cold.  
 _  
_"You wouldn't… Asano! Stop involving him in this! This is between you and me now! This is my personal grudge against you, so back away from him. NOW." Karma said calmly, but still laced with fury.  
 _  
_Asano chuckled for a bit then peered into Karma's raven like eyes. "YES! THIS IS IT! THIS EXPRESSION! THIS FEELING! THIS IS WHAT I WANTED TO SEE! You see Karma, I was originally not gonna do anything except maybe break a thing or two and leave a message behind, but now I'm glad I did something a little _closer_ to home. Since there's nothing better than seeing those expressions of yours Karma!"

"That sick bastard!" Sugino muttered in a hushed voice as Kayano firmly bit her lip as the scene before her unfolds.

"If only we could use our assassination techniques we lear-" Sugino's mouth was immediately silenced with Kayano's left hand. She gave a firm glare to the boy that was enough to scare him silent, and whispered.

"Assassination techniques are **not** to be used lightly in **any** situation. No matter how angry we are, or the circumstances we're we're in. Especially to a classmate!" Her gaze lowered as she looked at the violet eyed teen. "Even if it _is_ Asano..." __

Just when Asano finished his last sentence, all eyes were on the teen as he pressed the tips of his right hand fingers, the ones capable of with just a fraction of his strength, breaking concrete, and placed them just over the area where Nagisa's ribcage and right lung are. Eyes widened in realization of his intentions. __

"STOP!" Both Karma, Sugino, and Kayano screamed.

The screams were ignored as the strawberry blonde pressed down, as if trying to firmly push Nagisa. The instant the digits made impact, Nagisa's heart rate spiked and a few other complex machines beeped profusely. __

"Relax! He probably won't die from that much impact!" he shrugged and walked over to the door. Only this time, when he looked back at Karma's face, his muscles tensed, and a jolt of fear ran through his body, yet he still managed to somewhat keep his composure.

Karma's face, was the deadliest he and even the redhead's fellow classmates, had ever seen. He looked ready to seriously murder Asano, and in no way would it be painless. Karma's bloodlust practically emanated off of him.

Alarmed, Asano was quick to threaten Karma to insure his own safety.

"K-keep in mind, I can come back whenever I want! Even if you add more guards, I'll still find a way in, so try anything, and I'll make sure that when you're not here me or someone else can easily 'accidentally' pull the plug or something... See ya, I'm bailing anyways since I don't have time to be playing around with E class members." Asano says quickly leaving the room, then building. __

Karma picked up the closest object, which happened to be an empty soda can Asano left behind, and crushed it with all his strength. "DAMN IT!" He practically screamed, throwing the can to the floor.

The once standing can, easily became a small cube no bigger than a dice. __

A few nurses and doctors rushed into the room to check on Nagisa and his elevated heart rate, and the three teens were asked to step back. After providing the proper treatment and getting his heart rate back to normal, Nagisa appeared the same as before, except for the bandages across his collarbone, and the fact that he now had a breathing mask on.

The doctor walked over to the three, and says with a haughty tone, "Now I'm not going to question what you guys were doing, but his few ribs that were fractured are now broken, his lungs is ok for now. But please exercise caution when you guys are um... _Playing_." The doctor made a displeased face directed at Karma. __

"... Wh- wait, you think _I'm_ the reason this happened?!" Karma spat angrily at the doctor.

"Well we were informed you were 'the boyfriend', and those are definitely hickeys on him. He's a patient here, and while he can't say anything, _I'll_ be his voice. And he says that you should back up on your… _impulses_ for now. You're just **hurting** him." __

"Hold on! Karma's not the one who caused those marks, that was Asano! Karma's done nothing but care about Nagisa from the very beginning! He's the most worried for Nagisa's health, how dare you!" Sugino shouts, defending his friend. _  
_  
"Yeah!" Kayano agrees.

"Asano-kun? He's a star member here at this hospital. The staff and patients both respect his intelligence and his kindness, such a boy who volunteers to help out here, wouldn't do such a thing. So please stop lying, it's unsightly." The male doctor says scrunching up his nose, as if the air suddenly smelled foul.

"But-" Kayano started only for Karma to stop her.

"It's no use Kayano, he won't listen at this point, no matter what we say or who's in the right. This is a prime example of why I hate adults. So just leave it." Karma tells the two.

 __The doctor leaves the room with a loud 'hmph!', and _finally_ it's just the the three of them and Nagisa.  
 _  
_Sugino and Kayano slump into chairs near Nagisa's bedside, exhausted by recent events; while Karma calmly approached Nagisa and puts his forehead to Nagisa's, it was significantly colder than his. It worried Karma how he was starting to get used to the colder temperature on the boy. Closing his eyes, he only hoped that some of his warmth could he transferred over, but nothing changed.

Karma swiftly stands up, and with a determined small smile, he peels off Nagisa's sheets, revealing the teen's lithe body.

"Karma what are you doing?" Kayano curiously asks, catching Sugino's attention as well.

"Back at the previous hospital. One of the nurses told me that coma patients need physical therapy everyday so their bodies don't get stiff. During the day some other nurses here probably do it, but I'll do it for him now. Just watch, it's easy really..." Karma says as he stretches Nagisa's arms, head, and legs.

"Ohh. That's kinda interesting, it's like the stretches I do before playing baseball" Sugino says.

"What's _actually_ interesting is how the last time I did this Nagisa's foot moved on it's own." Karma says, his voice slightly perking up again.  
 _  
_"Seriously? But right now you're doing the same thing and he's not reacting... Did you do anything differently?" Sugino queried.  
 _  
Differently? The only thing I did was stretch his leg, and plant a few kisses here and there..._

Karma's face turned bright red after hearing his own thoughts. He covered his eyes with one hand, and with the other, he swatted away the thoughts floating above him.

"Ohhhhhh? What's this? Karma's actually blushing! So there _was_ something, huh? So what was it? Hmm? Hmmmmmmm?" Kayano remarks teasingly.

This was the first time the two had seen Karma so flustered. He continuously tried to speak, only to be left in a stuttering mess, in their eyes he finally seemed more… _normal_ , and they both began to snicker.

"Stop laughing! I'm serious! I just- agh! It was a heat of the moment thing and I just kinda planted a light kiss, but I wasn't trying to be weird or anything. I just thought he looked really cute and I felt like kissing him. I'm his boyfriend so what happens between us is our business. Wait. I **am** his boyfriend! So I have the right to do that! So it all checks out. Yeah! I did it 'cause I could!" Karma answers while crossing his arms, proud of his own conviction.  
 _  
_"Just plant a big ol' kiss on him, and wake up your sleeping beauty already!" Sugino jokes.

This just made both Sugino and Kayano laugh even louder until the point where they forgot what they were even laughing about in the first place. Karma only crossed his arms, and peered in a different direction.

 __"Aw come on Karma we were just teasing ya, stop pouting. We're sorry. Come on," Kayano affirms, extending a hand.

The rest of the evening, the teens found their own fun, all while enjoying each other's company until it was time for them to go home. This pattern continued for the following two weeks.

The three plus some random others who wanted to join now and then, visited Nagisa. From that point on Karma, Kayano, and Sugino became close friends, and with each visit their bond grew stronger. While at the same time, with every visit, Nagisa seemed thinner.

 **A/N: lol i love angst, bt i'll be nice and give u guys a present nxt chp. Also I was told Asano's way OC, bt after thinkn abt it, i decided I liked the villainy vibe so sry, thts not changing.**

 **-Ryan sensei**


	27. Soulmates

**A/n: HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! Thank you so much for continuing to read my story and review as well, it means the world. Thank you sm, ily. I'm just getting started!**

 **-Ryan Sensei**

It was day twenty, a normal Saturday afternoon, of Nagisa being in a coma, and Karma, Sugino, and Kayano were once again to be found in Nagisa's hospital room. They were in the middle of an intense round of a card game when Kayano couldn't take it anymore and stood up exclaiming, "I'm done, it's clear I lost. You guys are too good!"

"More like you're too bad!" Sugino adds, laughing.

"Whatever, I'm hungry anyways, so I'll get us some lunch from the cafeteria. What do you guys want?" Kayano inquired. __

"Omurice" Sugino asks.

"Beef curry, spicy," Karma says without batting an eye.

"Okay, two omurices and one spicy beef curry. Sugino you should get drinks, I want green tea. Thank you!" Kayano states, leaving before Sugino can object.

"Ugh, fine. I guess I'm getting drinks. Karma what do you want?"

"...strawberry juice."

"You really love that stuff huh? As for me I'm more a Cola guy, and Pocari during baseball season. So, green tea, strawberry juice, cola. Tea, juice, cola. Tree, jewsue, koala, wait hold on..." __

Karma lightly laughs before saying, "Don't forget what you're buying! Do I need go with you?"

"No! I'm good!" Sugino runs out while repeating the mantra, only making Karma laugh even harder.  
 _  
_"Alright. I guess in the meantime I should put away these cards," Karma said to himself, "and maybe use the bigger sink down the hall to replace the flowers." __

The redhead began packing the cards back into their box and walked over to Nagisa. On the right side of the bed was the bear Karma got from America, and on the other side slept Nagisa. The hickeys were gone, and so were many of his bruises, but he at this point he was even skinnier compared to before his accident.

 __Karma stared intensely at Nagisa's lips that were veiled by an oxygen mask for a solid minute. _'You should plant a big ol' kiss on him and wake up your sleeping beauty already'_ Sugino's words effortlessly chimed in Karma's head.

"Stupid baseball freak, putting all these ideas in my head..."

 _'It's a psychological issue, Nagisa doesn't want to wake up... Talking to him is your best option.'_

"Was that really what Karasuma-sensei said? Well it's not like it's working, but there's nothing else that I can do to help," Karma looked at the serene expression of his beloved's pale face, and resolved to try talking to Nagisa once more.  
 _  
_"Hey, Nagisa. It's me Karma... Karasuma-sensei told me some pretty weird stuff about you not wanting to wake up... I don't know what happened before your accident, but if you wake up I'm sure we could work something out together... I really miss you and still love you just as much, no even more than when I confessed to you. All I want is for you to wake up! My life's practically been frozen since you've been sleeping. I still love you, so please wake up! Don't leave me all alone! You promised! I'm here for you, and I promise I won't abandon you! So don't leave me alone! I mean _you_ certainly aren't. You have me, Kayano, Sugino, and so many others that visit you so often it's crazy!"

Karma had to catch his breath for a moment before continuing to pour out his feelings. "As far as I know, your mother hasn't shown up once, but I wouldn't let her near you even if she did come. We'll figure something out. If showing you that I love you will bring you back, then I'm willing to do it in front of the whole world, anything. I'll do whatever it takes to show you how much I love you… Nagisa I'm already yours, there's literally no possible way for me to love anyone else as much as I love you. You must've realized it too right? That we're soulmates? I know it sounds weird coming from me, but at least for me… I just know, there's no way to explain it. The feelings I get when I'm with you. The time we've spent together before and in the E-class.. Defeating delinquents, assassins,Takaoka, wherever he is... Trying to kill the octopus... All these memories with you are precious to me, and I wanna continue making more with you. Ask for anything, name it! I'll do it! If it makes you come back to me, I'll do it! Damn it Nagisa!"

Karma slowly removed the oxygen mask, despite various machines' protests, and planted a long and slow kiss on Nagisa's mouth.

Karma slowly moved away from Nagisa's lips, and wiped away the tears that began to form in the corners of his eyes. "No luck huh?... I guess I'll go take care of that vase then..." The disappointment in his tone evident.

 _ **KxNxKxNxKxN**_

 __A bit before Karma's confession, in Nagisa's mind, he was back at the springs. There was _supposed_ to be no more needing to worry about anything, having fun in his utopia with past versions of himself… Now he sounded crazy. __

 _Cooling down after the crazy sprint, Nagisa takes a dip into the water._

 _ **"This is the life! You should hop in too!"**_ _he tells the shackled version of himself._

 _"That's ok I'm good," he responds before making firm eye contact with the other imaginary past selves, who could sense Karma approaching. His biggest and final push back to reality was revealing itself before him. This would be Nagisa's first and last chance for him to wake up to reality._

 _"Ne Nagisa, why are you still here?" The eleven year old asked._

 _ **"Heh? Well because I'm not wanted, and all that's waiting for me in reality is… well nothing good. I'm free here. "**_ _Nagisa responds._

 _The sixteen year old posed a question that startled Nagisa. "What about love? You didn't mention love. Isn't there someone you love? Are you sure there isn't someone worth living for? Like... Karma perhaps?"_

 _Although caught off guard by the question, he still managed to croak out a response._ _ **"Y-yeah, I do love him, and I know it's far fetched, but I believe we're soulmates, well at least I do... but that doesn't matter because he abandoned me, so what's the point?"  
**_ _  
"But that happened years ago right? Isn't the present different?" Pondered the fourteen year old._

 _"_ _ **W-well... I guess, but who's to say that he hasn't already moved on. I mean I don't know how long I've been here, but there's no way Karma still loves me. So drop it."**_ _Nagisa says, lightly splashing some water._

 _The sixteen year old Nagisa snapped his fingers, and the sound of Karma's voice speakered throughout the whole utopia._

 _ **"What is this?"**_ __

 _"I've sharpened your senses, right now you're sleeping so you can't see, but touch and hearing is good enough. Just listen, what you're hearing, is what's going on in the outside world right now," says the sixteen year old Nagisa._

"I really miss you and still love you just as much, no even more than when I confessed to you. All I want is for you to wake up! My life's practically been frozen since you've been sleeping. I still love you, so please wake up! Don't leave me all alone! You promised! I'm here for you, and I promise I won't abandon you! So don't leave me alone! I mean _you_ certainly aren't. You have me, Kayano, Sugino, and so many others that visit you so often it's crazy!"

" _ **I-Is this really Karma?"**_ Nagisa asked to no one in particular as his eyes began to tear up.

"As far as I know, your mother hasn't shown up once, but I wouldn't let her near you even if she did come. We'll figure something out. If showing you that I love you will bring you back, then I'm willing to do it in front of the whole world, anything. I'll do whatever it takes to show you how much I love you… Nagisa I'm already yours, there's literally no possible way for me to love anyone else as much as I love you. You must've realized it too right? That we're soulmates? I know it sounds weird coming from me, but at least for me… I just know, there's no way to explain it. The feelings I get when I'm with you. The time we've spent together before and in the E-class.. Defeating delinquents, assassins,Takaoka, wherever he is... Trying to kill the octopus... All these memories with you are precious to me, and I wanna continue making more with you. Ask for anything, name it! I'll do it! If it makes you come back to me, I'll do it! Damn it Nagisa!"

 __ _ **"There's no mistaking it, this is Karma... I guess it was stupid of me to think he didn't care anymore, and this much for that matter! I... I can't stay here! I have to be with Karma! I promised I wouldn't leave him!"**_ _Nagisa began to cry, still moved by Karma's dedication._

 _The other Nagisas looked amongst themselves and realized their time was nearing it's end. A warm sensation crossed Nagisa's lips, he knew that sensation. Karma had just kissed him. The feeling was fading, but he knew it for sure._

 _"Nagisa, your time here is done. You have a reason, a good one might I add, that would make you want to keep living. So live for it! Wake up already!" The sixteen year old said, appearing face to face with Nagisa, and lightly pushing him back first into the water._

 _Nagisa was given no time to react as he quickly began sinking into the once shallow waters. Only to realize, despite his immobility, he could still breathe in the water._

 _The further Nagisa sunk, the brighter his surroundings became. As he continued reaching further depths, he asked aloud._

 _ **"Will I see you guys again?"**_ __

 _"We_ _ **are**_ _you, it's not like we're dying, we're your past selves, we live in your memories you dummy," murmered the eleven year old._

 _ **"Hehe, I guess that's true... Thank you guys for everything,"**_ __

 _"We didn't really do anything besides making you sleep for a long time and wake you up when we felt like it," stated the eight year old._

 _ **"That may be true, but you gave me something precious in return. You were there for me in my time of need, and you reminded me of my reason to live. Thank you! Bye!"**_

 _Nagisa continued sinking into the whiteness, until he too completely faded away._

 **KxNxKxN**

Nagisa slowly opened his eyes and found himself immediately squinting at the room's brightness. Finally opening his eyes fully, he glanced around to see different medical machines that hooked onto himself. He had no idea what most of them did, but they probably were to help him, so he moved on. __

 _Based off my condition and these machines, I know I'm in the hospital, but I never knew there were hospital rooms that looked this amazing..._

After getting a good look at his room he carefully attempted to sit up, and was quickly surprised by his weight difference. Raising his arms, he could see the different cords, and make out the shape of his bones.

Nagisa shivered at his own appearance and let out a sigh, that was blocked by a clear mask. Surprised he didn't realize sooner, the boy removed the oxygen mask, delicately placing it on the bed. That was when he then noticed the many bandages going across his torso.

Pushing his body up, with the help of the bed's headboard, he sat up for the first time in pain of moving his body came out of nowhere, as if his entire body was made of stone.

His muscles weren't stiff for some reason, but they still hurt nonetheless, and the teen was sure that his sudden movements caused a few of his bandages to come undone.

Nagisa made no other movement, still leaning against the headboard. He chuckled to himself for no visible reason, and looked out the window wall.

There was a myriad of buildings in sight, and yet the view was still incredible. The sun was still high, but the way it glistened after not seeing or feeling it's warmth in what felt like forever... it was such a beauteous sight, that a tear rolled down Nagisa's cheek.

 **A/n: Ik ik, the moment u've been waiting for after so long! Nice present huh, I think Karma'd think the same.**

 *****ANNOUNCEMENT***: From now on I'm having a Q &A corner, so fire away, and I'll answer as best as I can! Thanks, cya soon!**

 **-Ryan Sensei**


	28. Reunion

**A/n: hey guy's what's up! Thank u for all ur Qs I got some As, but before that, the long awaited reunion chapter! As always thnx sm Maya B. my lovely editor, we gucci**

 **-Ryan Sensei**

With an empty expression, Karma stood by the large sink at the end of the hospital hallway. After removing the flowers from their vase, he poured the dirty water down the drain, washed the vase, and refilled it with clean water. The opaque vase was filled just a few inches below the rim and blue flowers were delicately placed inside. _  
_  
"Well, I followed all of the advice I was given, and still nothing happened... Is he going to stay like this? Just sleeping the rest of his life? Never getting to drive, to graduate, to have sex, to travel outside the country? Only just laying there sleeping on life support while his life passes by? In that case what am I supposed to do?"

A few tears slipped from Karma's eyes into the sink. Unable to accept the feeling of powerlessness, he used both of his hands to slap his cheeks. "Yosh. I need to stop thinking like this. Just wait, he'll wake up," getting a firm hold on the vase, he made his way back.

 _When he wakes up, I'll give him a huge hug, and well… Well I'll figure out the rest of the details and what I'll say when that happens. It'll just come to me. Now that I think about it, it's taking Sugino a while to get 3 drinks, he's definitely helping Kayano bring food over. He complains about it, but still goes above and beyond…_

Karma slid the door open with his right hand, and stepped inside the room. The moment he entered, his eyes slowly turned in the direction of the blue haired teen, who was sitting up as he looked out the window. Before he could drop the vase, he placed it on the mini kitchen's countertop. The redhead froze as he looked at the teen once more, doubting whether or not what he's currently seeing was real or something he imagined so many, many times.  
 _  
_"Na-gi-sa?" Karma quietly asks, his voice unsure and breaking with each syllable. It almost appeared as if Nagisa would just disappear if he got too close, or made the wrong move.

The blue haired teen gently turned his head in the direction of his name, and Karma was met with those mesmerising teal eyes again..

"Karma?" He asks in a hoarse voice. Facing the redhead, he wipes the tears that rolled down on his face, and weakly smiled.

Karma ignored every ounce of caution his body suggested, and sprinted over to Nagisa's side; crawling on top of the bed, as he said he would, Karma gave him the largest hug he could manifest.

"I missed you, you dummy. I really missed you," Karma began uncontrollably sobbing.

Nagisa smiled fondly at the redhead, and returned the hug while whispering, "Sorry I took so long, but on the bright side, you _were_ my prince that woke me up..."

"I did?" Karma asks with hope in his tone, his voice muffled in Nagisa's shoulder.

"Yup, you did. I especially loved the part about 'doing whatever it takes to show how much' you love me."

"You heard that?" Karma asked, feeling suddenly embarrassed. He pulled out of the hug and grabbed Nagisa's hands, lacing their fingers together.

"Yup. The whole monologue. That was practically the _only_ thing I heard, but what really did it for me was that kiss that I _know_ you gave me," the blue haired boy says, wiping the tears out of Karma's eyes.  
 _  
_"I'll kiss you as many times as you need if it'll make you stay with me." Karma pressed his forehead against Nagisa's, it was still cold, but he was moving again, it was only a matter of time. He tilts his head, and kisses Nagisa, using his tongue as a key to gain access into the boy's mouth. Intertwining tongues, the teal haired boy was left at his boyfriend's mercy, only stopping for air when Nagisa reached 20 hits*. _  
_  
"Heh, Your heart monitor's racing like crazy. Didn't know you liked me this much," Karma teased.

Nagisa pants before answering, "Of course. I love you more than you think I do. I mean, you're practically my only reason for living at this point." _  
_  
Karma paused in shock of those words; he expected the teen to get embarrassed by his teasing and deny his feelings, but to hear that he was his reason for living somehow touched his heart, yet at the same time made him sad for some reason.

Karma placed a chaste kiss on the teen's forehead and urged him to lay back down. His pain, as he slowly rested on his back was evident, but he was awake. That was all that mattered at the moment.

Thank you Kami-sama for bringing him back.

Karma sat comfortably on the bed and regained his composure. "Still Nagisa, you're such an idiot! You seriously scared me this time. You're never allowed to scare me like that again. I can't just let you off easy like usual."

"The great Karma? _You_ were scared? I didn't think that was possible," Nagisa playfully teased.

"Yeah, me too. I guess when it comes to you, anything 's possible. I mean, just feel how fast my heart's beating right now." Karma took Nagisa's hand, and placed it against his chest, right over his heart.

"Woah, Karma your heart's beating-"

"Crazy fast, I know. Even faster then yours. My body is practically shouting how happy it is that you're awake. I'm really serious, you're not allowed to ever do something so reckless on your own again."

"I… I can't promise that Karma... I'm sorry. For making you go through all this, and troubling you. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted to get away. I **needed** to get away from everything..."  
 _  
_"You don't have to talk about talk about it now, we can talk about stuff like that later, and you will never trouble me, so get that into your head. Sure I've been a bit busier than usual 'cause of all this, but it's all worth it if it means getting to see you smile. More importantly, you owe me!" Karma says, changing the the heavy mood.

"Huh?!"

"Yup. I was gonna let you off if you apologized, and gave me all your crossdressing pictures, but I changed my mind. I wanna see the real thing _and_ have the pictures!" Karma childishly pouted with his arms crossed and cheeks puffed. Nagisa thought the whole motion looked adorable, but still couldn't grasp the situation.  
 _  
_"Once again, huh?!"

"Haha, Yup. I want all of them!"

"That's not the part that I'm really confused about. Crossdressing is too embarrassing, and you know how much I hate dressing up as a girl, so why would you eve-"

"This is for me, not your mom. You have the freedom in life to choose what you want to do. Sure I know your mom has been forcing you to do things you don't wanna do, but I'm not like her. I won't force you if you're that strongly against it, but just know, you have the freedom to choose what you want to do and wear, you'd be doing it willingly… _I'm_ just strongly requesting it as a favor for scaring me," Karma cooly says.

Unable to say no to the redhead, he gives in. "... Ugh! Fine! I'll think about it! Just not anytime soon of course, I'm still a patient."

"Yeah, of course."

"... But don't be expecting anything! I don't look cute, since I'm a guy I just look weird."

"I'll be the judge of that when the time comes." Karma added as he watched Nagisa slightly pout. He chuckled as he saw the blue haired boy's adorable expression. It truly felt like an eternity had passed since he last saw any of Nagisa's expressions.

"That reminds me, Kayano and Sugino are here too. They'll be overjoyed to see you awake. Right now they're out getting lunch for us three, do you want anything?"  
 _  
_"Na, I'm good. I'm not hungry." Karma looks at his thin arms and wrists in concern.

"You really should eat something, while you've been sleeping, you've gotten skinnier... Am I supposed to call the nurse to say that you're awake? I think I am," he answered himself, clicking the 'nurse call' button on Nagisa's bed.

"No I'm seriously not hungry, but more importantly... How long have I been asleep?"  
 _  
_Karma froze at the question, making Nagisa slightly concerned. "W-well... Since you've been asleep, 2 weeks and 6 days have passed. Almost 3 weeks, today's Saturday..."

"I see... That long..." The shock makes Nagisa's eyes dart around the room and his breathing quickens.

"Oi, Nagisa. Nagisa!" Karma shouted in a worried tone as the small teen began hyperventilating. Multiple beeps rang from one of the machines, alerting some nurses to come in.

"He's awake! But he's hyperventilating! We have to sedate him!" Shouted a nurse.

After a few minutes, Nagisa appeared more relaxed as he blankly stared at the ceiling. The nurses adjusted his bed so he was somewhat in a a leaned back, and sitting position. They gave him a checkup while doing so and asked Nagisa a few questions on any pain felt, how he felt emotionally, and finally the last thing he remembered before going into the coma.

With the last question Nagisa pauses for a moment, "I... I remember calling Karma... And I was walking in a blizzard. I heard a sound and I walked straight off a waterfall..."

"Alright, good. Now do you remember why you went to Kanagawa?" The nurse asks.

"To run away," Nagisa says flatly.

"To run away?" She repeats, "Well, what from?"

Nagisa made eye contact with the doctor, then looked at his right hand. He wore a lost look on his face.

"Um... I... I don't quite remember what I ran from," he convincingly lied. "I mean I remember everything else though, but not why I ran away," Nagisa reaffirmed while intensely at both of his hands.

"Alright, you're stable for now, we'll check in on you again and talk more details later. For now, welcome back Nagisa Shiota. You've been missed. To be honest, you've actually had the most visitors in this hospital by far, you're quite popular. I'm sure they'll all be glad to see you awake," With that, the nurse cleared out the room, and Karma was once again alone with Nagisa.  
 _  
_"Are you serious about what you said earlier? About you forgetting the reason you ran away?" Karma asked.

Nagisa glanced to the side for a moment then hardened his resolve. "Yeah, I'm sure it'll come back to me, it probably involved my mom."

"You mentioned her in one of your calls when you ran away, so your hunch is correct. But as much as I hate it, we can't act until you remember _why_ you ran away. Going into enemy territory without a plan is a number one big no in all plans, Bitch-sensei taught us that," Karma took a breath, "I'm frustrated, but it'll have to wait. **You** need to focus on getting better." Karma finished, placing a kiss on Nagisa's hand.

"Kay," Nagisa replied, smiling while blushing. "That's right! The project! I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you out. You had to do practically everything..."

"That's what you're worried about? Man, you're too cute. Sure, I would've loved to do it with you, but anyone could tell by looking at the project that you helped. I already handed it in, and we already got full marks plus bonus points. It's alright, I'm just glad you're ok."

At that moment, Sugino rushed in with the food and drinks.

"Kayano and I saw the herd of nurses coming in, and came as fast as we could what ha-" Sugino rambled as he rushed into the room holding a tray of curry and drinks.

His eyes go to the image of Karma sitting on Nagisa's bed, and the blue haired boy awake. Sugino's hands began to tremble as he couldn't contain his relief.  
 _  
_"Oi, oi, oi! Sugino! Don't drop my curry!" Karma shouted.

"Forget your damn curry! Nagisa! You're awake!" Sugino shouted, running in Karma's direction and pushing the tray into said teen's hands.

Sugino held Nagisa in a hug and says, "You're finally awake! We've missed you Nagisa!" Slight tears began to gather in the corner of Sugino's eyes as he grinned with relief.

That was when Kayano finally managed to catch up, and enter the room, dropping the tray holding the omurice to the floor, which miraculously landed safely upon impact.

"You big baka!" She says running to the bed. Sugino released his drawn out hug and allowed Kayano to tackle her now awake best friend. "Baka! Baka! You big dummy, Nagisa! Why didn't you ask for help? Why did you do all this and not ask for your friends? Why? Why... Do you realize how worried we, how worried Karma was? But most of all how glad I am that you're awake?!" Kayano says sobbing and hugging simultaneously.

Nagisa gently stroked her back, calming her down. "Sorry for making you all worried," he replied with an awkward smile.

 _I'm back, for Karma's sake... I'm back. Now how should I go about this?_

 ***20 hits if you don't remember is kind of a throw back to bitch sensei's kissing techniques, where the better you kiss, the more you hit em straight into your honey trap. In Karma's case... lol, he got Nagisa gooood**

 **A/n: yey! The two are finally bk together, but why is it that Nagisa's not telling the truth? Oh man, my boy's up to smthn reckless again... Until then, some Q &As!**

 **Ryan Sensei's Q &A corner!**

Q1: _Can you give me a small spoiler for what's gonna happen in the future?_

A1: Well, I won't tell you everything, but I can tell you Takaoka, and Shiro are teaming up for something big

Q2: _I notice some times you switch between Nagisa Shiota and Shiota Nagisa, is that no purpose?_

A2: Lol sorry, I live in America so when I read his name I naturally say the first name first, so sometimes when writing I accidentally switch btw the American and Japanese way, don't mind it too much.

Q3: _What's your sign?_

A3: Lol, um... Capricorn. Not really abt the story, bt if u wanna hmu with a bday present on my birthday I'm all for it.

Q4: _Are there gonna be any future fight scenes?_

A4: Hell yah man, mainly Nagisa's gonna hv some show downs, but Karma's got some too

Q5: _What does your writing process look like?_

A5: Ooh, thts a good one! So first i hv an idea which actually comes quite easily for me, then I write the ideas and a really rough draft of it on this app called pages cuz i only use apple devices, and when im on the go i just hv my ipad which pages is available on. Then I read through it (it's kinda half assed tho) and change some things plot wise and put it onto a google doc. Man I love tht app, it looks so clean and organized! When it's there I can see better things i missed and so does google w/spell check. Then it's shared with my editor on google doc and she writes her suggestions and i incorporate practically all of them cuz she's tht good. I reread and edit, then i dm her and ask her if its good. she looks again, i edit again and then when she says 'ur good', i put it on doc managers and add all the a/n aftr. It's a long process thts tbh such a pain and im thinkn abt shortening somehow, but tht just shows how dedicated i am. i love doin it!

 **That's it for the Q & A corner today, bt please PM me with more! Plz continue to read and support, see ya next time!**

 **P.S. i'm starting a One Piece fic, tht i'm really confident is gonna be good and need an editor so hmu if ur intrested it's-of course- a multi chp hurt/comfort story abt my boi Luffy. thnx!**

 **-Ryan Sensei**


	29. Ibarahime

**A/n: WATS UP MOFOS! I've been MIA cuz senior fall, but I'M BACK BITCHES!**

 **-Ryan Sensei**

For the majority of the afternoon, Karma, Kayano, Sugino, and Nagisa caught up on what happened while the small teen was out and enjoyed each other's company. The four were playing cards, Kayano losing once again.

"Seriously?! Even Nagisa beat me? How is that possible? I mean, seriously?!" Kayano said exasperatedly.  
 _  
_"What's that supposed to mean, huh, Kayano?" Nagisa asked in a teasing tone.

"It means that Kayano _still_ seriously sucks at cards," Karma said with a devilish grin, laying his cards down on the table.

"Hmph! Whatever, I was bored with cards anyways. Let's talk some more!" Kayano suggested, collecting all the cards. "So Nagisa, Karasuma said that you could hear what people were saying while you're in a coma, is that true?" She asked.  
 _  
_Nagisa looked up for a moment, tilted his head, and rested his cheek on his index finger before replying. "Well... I guess that's ki~nda true, but kinda not.."

"Huh?" Sugino wondered, sweat dropping, "Am I the only one that doesn't get get it?".

"No you're not, Nagisa explain it a bit more," Karma prompted.

The three sat on the foot of Nagisa's bed, waiting expectantly for a response.  
 _  
_"Uhmmm... Well how do I put it? When I was 'asleep', I kind of had selective hearing," he started.

"Selective hearing? You mean like hearing what you want to hear, but blocking out the rest?" Kayano asked.

"Yeah exactly. Except the things I heard best was when someone made physical contact with me I think. I heard random things here and there too, but I never missed the important things..." Nagisa stated, shyly looking at Karma.

Karma blushed, and looked in a different direction while scratching his cheek. There was a silence as Karma embarrassedly looked away.

"A~lright, I think Sugino and I should get going home. Nagisa, I'm glad your up! We'll see you tomorrow!" Kayano said, quickly standing up.

Leaning in close by Karma's ear, she whispered. "We're giving you guys some free time, so be gentle," Kayano giggled.

The blush on his already pink face became more flushed just thinking about it. "You! Ugh! Kayano!" Karma shouted.

"Tehe!" she winked, while sticking out her tongue. "Come on Sugino let's go," she headed towards the exit while pulling the other's arm.

"Huh? But I don't wanna go yet, I wanna stay here with Nagisa and Karma..."

"Sugino, we are going **now** ," Kayano said with a smile, that was actually laced with an aggravated tone, hinting that they should give the two some privacy.  
 _  
_"Che! Fine. See ya guys tomorrow!" The baseball lover shouted as he was dragged out.

"Bye!" The blue haired boy shouted, with a light, weak wave.

"Later," Karma mumbled, still viciously blushing.

As soon as the two closed the door, Nagisa let out a sigh, and laid back down from his sitting position, hitting the bed with a thud.  
 _  
_"You okay? Do you need anything?" The he-devil softly asked, scooting closer to his boyfriend.

"No, no I'm fine. Just tired, but I want you to stay..." Nagisa murmured, smiling weakly.

"Tired? Despite all that sleeping?" Karma teased while Nagisa rolled his eyes from his position.

"Sorry, I was joking, but if you're tired, take a nap, I'll be here."

The teal head visibly shuddered, and used his arms to cover his body. After noticing the concern in Karma's raven eyes, he smiled in Karma's direction, hoping to reassure him.

The redhead gritted his teeth at the futile attempt, and leaned in closer to Nagisa. "What's wrong? You cold?" Karma slowly asked, pulling the blanket up to his chin.  
 _  
_"It's just... Well, um.. What if... What if I don't wake up again? What if this time I end up sleeping even longer than two weeks? What if-" Nagisa rambled, but was silenced by a kiss from the taller teen.  
 _  
"If_ and I mean _if_ , you go back into a coma, I now know that all I have to do is kiss you, just like this, and you'll wake up. As many times as you need."

"As many times as I need?" The small boy repeated.  
 _  
_"As many times as you need, and if you can't sleep, I'll hold you until you do. I'll stay as long as I can... 'Cause I love you,"

"Karma..." The small boy uttered in awe. Unable to contain his happiness, he placed a chaste kiss on Karma's cheek.

The redhead moved himself under the covers, and clung onto Nagisa; letting the small boy's head lean against his chest, and use his arm as a pillow at the same time. Karma relaxed his chin on top the small boy's locks. Both teens just remained wrapped in each other, eyes closed, and warmth circulating.

"Karma? ... Are you still awake?" Nagisa whispered, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Mnhm"  
 _  
_"... You know when I was asleep... I actually went through a bunch of different memories of mine.." Karma rose an eyebrow, attentively listening to every word the small boy spoke in detail.

"I saw myself as an infant with both of my parents, as a toddler, watching my father leave, the first time okaa-san hit me, when you ignored me, and when I was-" Nagisa paused himself, realizing he almost revealed his nonexistent memory loss, and continuing.

"It doesn't matter what happened after, but I saw a recent version of me..." Karma subtly hugged the other teen tighter. "I asked myself all these questions, and the way everyone wanted me to just leave everything behind … It was so simple, and comforting that I didn't want to leave... I choose not to stay here.. I didn't want to stay in reality, and I'm so sorry for doing that to you..." Nagisa's tone gradually became softer until he drifted off to sleep in his lover's embrace.

"Nagisa?" Karma whispered, lowering his gaze to the teal head's closed eyes. "You fell asleep after all that?"  
 _  
_The redhead pondered for a moment on this new information, as if trying to piece something together.

 _Maybe this is the reason why my chest felt so heavy when you called me your 'reason for living'. To live_ _ **just**_ _for me? That's not something you deserve._

A dark realization made it's way into Karma's mind: if something happened to him, if he died, what would happen to Nagisa? If his 'sole reason' for living disappeared, what would he do?

The image of a pale, lifeless Nagisa flashed across Karma's mind, and it was as if he was punched right in the solar plexus.

 _He wouldn't actually k-kill himself would he?_ Golden orbs snapped down to the figure beneath him who snuggled into his hold. _I need to stop thinking like this, instead I should be trying to make him understand how much more there is in life. I need to become stronger to protect both of us..._

A few hours later, Karma was lightly shaken awake by his phone alarm to feed Cursed. Slowly parting from Nagisa to quickly return home, he plants a kiss on the teal haired teen's forehead. Nagisa's arms moved slightly, in search of something to grasp. Karma took this as his chance to put the teddy bear he got in his boyfriend's arms.

Immediately accepting the bear and desperately clinging to it, Karma's heart skips a couple beats in response to the cute scene in front of him. Unable to help himself, the redhead snapped a few pictures before collecting himself. Taking a final glance at the boy, he whispered a quiet,

"Good night," and headed home.

 **KxNxKxN**

That night Nagisa dreamt of Karma and he on a small row boat. The scene looked like it came right out of The Little Mermaid. For a while, the two just stared into eachother's eyes until their boat broke, and the two were treading water, except Karma wasn't treading, he was drowning. Whenever Nagisa tried to save him by swimming to him, a bullet from an out of sight gun would zoom near Karma. Despite this, Nagisa continued swimming, only for another bullet to fire and hit its intended target; while Karma ceased struggling, and sank.

Before the dream could get any worse, Nagisa forcibly woke himself up through sheer will power. He was breathing heavily, and definitely had a fever, a bad one at that. Nagisa's vision was hazy, but he still managed to reach and press the nurse button, only for his body to pass out on the floor because of the sudden movements.

This time, Nagisa had a nightmare about a familiar man in all white. Shiro was surrounded in by darkness, pointing a gun in his direction, while an eerie laughter and the screams of his classmates emanated across the dream. Although the dream was hazy, it was still enough to frighten Nagisa awake.

When Nagisa woke up once more, it was still dark, but he was lying on his bed with a cooling pad on his forehead, and a breathing mask.

Every time I sleep, I see a nightmare... Could morning come any faster?... I just want to see Karma again...

Too afraid of any more nightmares, Nagisa remained awake for the rest of the night, just watching the city, and it's painfully slow sunrise.

As the morning came, not only was Nagisa seriously tired, but his fever had gotten higher. To a concerning temperature. Nagisa lightly panted as he feels his forehead; a warm towel replaced the cooling pad on his head, and a breathing mask over his nose and mouth.  
 _  
_Everything felt so out of order, he felt discombobulated, unable to feel anything except heat.  
A nurse quietly entered the room, and replaced Nagisa's warm towel with a cool one. While doing that, she checked the monitor, and put on a face of worry as she noticed the small boy's still rising temperature.

"You seemed just fine yesterday... Let's hope that some rest and food in your system will do the trick," the nurse says smiling.  
 _  
_Nagisa, barely registering the woman's words, nodded his head lightly, unwilling to admit that he couldn't sleep, or that he had a lack of appetite at the moment.

The nurse took a small bow before leaving Nagisa to himself again.  
 _  
Well, this is just great. What I can't do is what I need..._

 **KxNxKxN**

Nagisa panted as it felt as though he were in the desert, at least his oasis appeared right then.

"Nagisa, the nurse just told me that you have a really bad fever!" Teal eyes met raven as he smiled out of happiness. Even though he knew it was a dream, just knowing that Karma was just doing fine was reassuring.

Karma looked with wide eyes at his boyfriend's current state, and removed the warm towel off his head and went to replace it with a cool one. Briefly stepping out of the room, the redhead bit his thumb in worry.

 _Nagisa just woke up and now he has a fever too? Is there really nothing I can do for him?_

Making his way back, the he-devil smelled the delicious aroma of cooked food and an idea popped into his head.

 **KxN**

Nagisa glanced hazily at the ceiling, finally conscious enough to understand his surroundings.

 _Did I just imagine Karma being here?_

The teen turns his head toward the direction of his night stand and sees a tray of breakfast.

With as much strength as he could muster, he removes his breathing mask, then shakily grasps the tray and places it on his lap to inspect the food. A rolled omelette and some toast with a side of orange juice laid pristinely on the tray. Nagisa picked up his chopsticks, using them to move the omelette in different directions.

That's when a certain redhead appears in his line of sight and says, "you know, you really shouldn't play with your food..."

Surprised by the sudden voice, Nagisa's head whips towards the chair by his bedside. Despite being a few feet away from the food, the teal haired boy honestly didn't notice his boyfriend. "Karma? You're here! When did you get here? Isn't it early for you?"

"The one and only. I've been sitting here for a bit now, but I arrived not to long ago, and yeah it's early, so I set an alarm. An _ALARM_ on a Sunday, just so I could see you."

"Hehe, thanks," the small boy says grinning slightly, as soon as he saw Karma, it was like his body had forgotten all about his fever. It was still there, but he didn't feel as groggy.

Karma took into account Nagisa's worn out appearance, and how different he looked in comparison to yesterday. His eyes were then drawn towards the plate of food that hasn't been touched. Getting up, the teen moved to sit on Nagisa's bed.

"Nagisa aren't you gonna eat?"

"I don't know.."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? You haven't eaten once since you woke up, do you see how skinny you're becoming? So eat."

"But I'm-"

"Eat... Please, for me?"

Unable to go against the request, Nagisa willed himself to pick up a small omelette piece, and bring it to his mouth. It actually tasted pretty good. He realized just _how_ starved he'd been after that bitem and took another. Then another and another, until it hit him. A strong urge to get the food out of his system or else.

 _The small boy looked to his sides and picked up a small trash bin._ Immediately pulling it towards his face to catch his vomit. It wasn't pretty, but Karma began to stroke small circles on Nagisa's back, trying to relax him. Karma put the tray back on the nightstand and said, "Maybe later then..."

Nagisa only lightly nodded in response, the heat of his fever reminding him of its presence. Panting hard, and face turning red, a pained expression drew itself on the teen's features.

Acting quickly, Karma presses the nurse button and grabs the patient's hand. Providing any type of support he can, until two nurses came in and forced him to back up.

"Please inform us what happened!" One of the nurses, who had brown hair shouted in Karma's direction.

Thrown off guard by the sudden attention, Karma restates what he recalled. "He already had a fever, and is still pretty skinny, so I brought him some omelette to eat, but then he vomited it and…"

"That's the problem there," the nurse began to explain while the other began clicking buttons on the monitor. "Since for the past while Nagisa-kun hasn't eaten anything, he's leaning towards the malnourished side. With patients like those, we have to ease them back into a regular diet. Starting with easy things like tea and clear soups, and gradually working up to heavier foods like burgers. In eating the omelette, his body wasn't ready for such a transition and reacted this way. Luckily he only had a few pieces so it wasn't that bad, but that vomiting should cause him to be slightly dehydrated, hindering the fever's healing process. What's his current temp?"

The grey haired glanced at the temperature section of his monitor and gasped. "It's 105 F, he's definitely at risk to have a sei-"

"I know Mary! So help me turn him onto his side!" The two women worked together to turn the teen at his side, and one pulled out her watch. As if on cue, the patient's body began spazzing in a back and forth motion.

Karma watched in horror as he saw his beloved having a seizure right before his eyes. The guilt within him, already piling up as he began blaming himself for the current situation.

After two minutes the movements stopped and thanks to the seizure, the fever lowered a couple of degrees. Nagisa pushed himself up, looking into golden orbs, he asked, "Ne, Karma? W-What just happened, when did these people get here? Why are you so far back the-" Silenced by the coiled arms of his boyfriend around his frame, Nagisa closed his eyes and relaxed to the scent of the redhead.

"I'm really sorry, I should've known better, and now you're the one paying the price. Some honor student I am..."

"Karma?"  
 _  
_Karma took a deep inhale, and whispered, "We'll get through this... I know! Why don't you think of all the fun stuff you wanna do when you get outta here." Karma released the hug, since Nagisa had calmed down. Looking to the side, he realized the nurses must have left before he realized, his gaze turning back at the teal headed boy.

"D-Date," the blue haired boy nervously stated.

"Hm?" Karma responded, listening carefully.

"You asked me what I wanna do when I get out, I wanna go on a d-date, we've never actually gone on an official one. I mean if that's ok with you, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but I wanna go..." Nagisa mumbled while blushing.

Karma's heart skipped a couple of beats upon those words, then began to laugh at the cuteness.

"Stop laughing! If you don't wanna just say so,"

Collecting himself Karma said, "No, no, I wanna go! I really wanna go. So where do you wanna go on our date?"  
 _  
Nagisa unconsciously began smiling in happiness. "W-well, um. I don't really care where as long as it's with you, but I do kinda wanna go to the amusement park. Oh and I wanna go to the aquarium, or maybe the movies... Oh! I think the planetarium is really cool too..."_

Karma smiled, resting his chin in his palm while watching his boyfriend happily express what he wanted for once.

"And maybe we could hold ha-" that's when Nagisa looked at Karma's grin and became even more embarrassed.  
 _  
_"Sorry, I didn't realize how much I was talking, I just got kinda excited..."

"I love hearing you get excited like that, and I love the fact that you got excited over spending time with me... What else do you wanna do?"

"Ice cream," He blurted. "I wanna go get ice cream."  
 _  
_"Consider it done."

"And I wanna eat one of your home cooked meals..."

"Easy."

"And I wanna have se-" Nagisa cut himself off, leaving the thought unfinished.

"Se?" Karma asked, confused.

The blue haired boy turned bright red, "Um, a-actually I just remembered! This uh... This bear! Yes, this bear! It was in my arms last night," he said, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, I had it sent from America for you, do you like it? Cause if you don't, I can get you a new one.."

"No... I love it," Nagisa proclaimed, hugging the bear. "I really love it!" Across his face came one of the best smiles Karma'd ever seen. Despite his condition, the smile made him look like an angel, he was so bright that Karma had to look away for a moment.

You have it the wrong way around Nagisa. I don't think I could live without you, without this light. 'Sometimes you're so bright I have to look away', I truly get that quote now... So why is it always you, who's done nothing wrong that has to suffer all the time? I'm grateful that you woke up, but Kami-sama can be so cruel...

"Karma?" Nagisa asked, noticing Karma's turned head. "Are you ok?"

Karma looked back at the now concerned patient. "You're in no position to be worried about me," he says lightly pinching Nagisa's nose.  
 _  
_"No more keeping things from me, you promised, so is there anything you want to tell me. Even with the smallest things, if I can, I want to help carry your burdens. We're a team afterall," Karma stated in all seriousness.

"Well, I've been having trouble sleeping..."

Karma faintly smiles, and said, "I'm glad you told me… Hold on, didn't you fall asleep in my arms yesterday, just fine though?"

"Well, yeah, but it was only after you left that I had some nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

"It's nothing really, I barely remember what it was about, but they were terrifying. I felt sick right after, just enough to make me not want to sleep."  
 _  
_"What am I gonna do with you?" Karma says hopelessly.

 _He's injured, malnourished, and sleep deprived... Damn it, how'd it get this bad? It's one hurdle after the other..._

"I'm sorry Karma... That you have to put up with all this, I know there's probably better things that you'd rather be doing instead of having to be here. I mean, I have so many things going wrong with me that I wouldn't blame you if yo-" Nagisa was silenced by a kiss.

"Shut up and kiss me you big idiot. I do what I want, so if I didn't want to be here or with you, I wouldn't. I'm here with you through sickness and health. because I love you, got a problem with that? " He continues his kiss, pinning Nagisa down.  
 _  
_"None! Ne, you do realize 'through sickness and health' is for w-wedding vows, right?" The teal-head said, breaking eye contact

"Yeah so? No matter what, I'm going to love you; we might as well be married."

"K-Karma! We're too young to be thinking about that! Besides, you don't know about the future. The world may end by then, or your feelings might ch-change, so I wouldn't carelessly say words like that..."  
 _  
_"Sometimes you overthink to much, have a little faith in me, _Ibarahime."_

" _Ibarahime?_ What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, in America they call it Sleeping Beauty, that's actually the nickname that you got around here," Karma explained with a chuckle.

"Ehh?! That's so embarrassing!"

"I think it's cute, _Ibarahime,_ but I do see what you're saying about us being too young.."

"Ehh?! Are you just gonna ignore that embarrassing nickn-"

"Hmm... I got it! I'll just say those vows again to you when we're older, that solves everything! Now keep kissing," Karma says impatiently.

Geez, _what am I gonna do with him..._ Nagisa thinks to himself.

The two broke apart once Nagisa could no longer hold his breath. In synch, they began catching their breaths. Karma laid down, resting his head a few inches from Nagisa. As he looked at his boyfriend's plump lips, an idea popped into his head.

Karma looked at Nagisa's out of breath self as he spoke his idea aloud. "You know, earlier, you said that when I left you couldn't sleep... Why don't you try sleeping in my arms again?"

Nagisa turned his head in Karma's direction, and gave a slight 'ok, why not?' nod. Karma brought the boy closer to his chest by lightly pulling him into a similar position as yesterday. Kissing the top of the small boy's head, he spooned the boy in a caring fashion.

Just as Karma thought, after a few minutes, Nagisa fell to sleep.

 _He really needed this, he looks exhausted... I'll just have to be there for him, but I wonder what exactly his nightmares that are so bad they prevent him from sleeping are about..._

Shortly after, Karma too fell asleep. Each boy, bundled up in the other's warmth until a faint knock was heard at the door. The person who knocked slowly opened and closed the door behind them.

Making their way inside, they loomed over the bed to see a sleeping Karma, and Nagisa. With a faint malicious smile, they pulled out a small shining device, aimed in the two's direction.

 **A/N: Well shoot you guys don't get a break huh! Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm in a mood rn sorry. Once again Thank u sm Maya B. for editing! HALLOWEEN IS IN 2 DAYS IM SO HYPED HBU? I really wanna hear people's costumes so leave a review!**

 **P.S. I'm postponing the Q & A corner for next time cuz I'm tired, bt keep the questions coming!**


End file.
